


Breathe Again

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, Daycare, Divorce, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual roommates, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Moving On, mama emma, papa killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of a yacht broker, Killian Jones, is bursting at the seams when he finds out his wife is having an affair. In the midst of a divorce, he moves across town and begins taking his son to a daycare recommended by his best friend. When he meets Emma Nolan, another single parent who's going through a similar experience, will they be able to help mend each other’s broken hearts and give their sons the family they deserve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a prompt and some of it's based on personal experience or people that I know. And I've made my own take of Emma for this story to work the way I wanted it to, so if you're looking to read the Emma with extremely high walls, then you'll be disappointed. Not that she's a completely different character, but she's more open to love and everything that comes with it than is usually portrayed.

Killian gathered his son's belongings, carrying them to the car before he grabbed Liam and strapped him into his car seat. The little lad was all smiles, bouncing up and down as Killian handed him his stuffed giraffe and dropped a kiss to his head.  
  
His heart was a mixture of emotions as he got into the driver's seat and buckled up. He was glad that Liam was unaware that his parents were getting a divorce and was as happy as could be. Although, when he dropped him off at Charming Heart's Day Care for the first time, Liam would surely miss his parents. Milah had always been a stay-at-home mother, because she told him that was what she preferred. Apparently she felt differently, though, and never bothered to tell him. She felt the need to withhold many other things from him as well. For example, she never bothered to tell him that she had been having an affair for six months. He had to find out himself when he walked into their bedroom and found her in bed with another man.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh as he drove in heavy traffic through Boston and looked at the digital clock below his dashboard that read 8:30. This was definitely going to be a long morning. As he waited at a red light, he took the opportunity to check his GPS, finding out that it wasn't too much further. He had never been to the daycare before but it was recommended by his friend, Robin, whose son had been going there since he was a baby, so Killian knew he could trust the facility.  
  
When he finally pulled into the parking lot, it was crowded, but he managed to find a couple of open spots. He parked the car and got out, freeing Liam from his car seat and grabbed his diaper bag, locking the car doors behind him.

 

* * *

  
  
Emma was running late. She slept through her alarm and had to rush to get ready and take Henry to daycare before she could make the ten-mile drive to work in heavy traffic. It was not a good day, and given the fact that her marriage had gone down the tubes, it wasn't even a good year. It turned out, a cheating husband getting caught in the act, had that kind of effect on a marriage.  
  
When she pulled in front of the day care center, she got out and walked around to the backseat door, unstrapping her one-year old son from his car-seat. He gave her a big smile, green eyes bright, as he held his arms out for her.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
She managed a smile as she picked him up, pressing a gentle kiss to the small patch of curly, brown hair on top of his head. She was glad that at least Henry was happy and completely unaware of what had transpired between his parents. She never wanted this for him. She never wanted her baby to live in a broken home. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Holding him securely to her chest, she ducked inside the car to grab the diaper bag and Henry's blankey that he couldn't live without. She knocked his stuffed teddy bear out of the seat and onto the pavement in the process. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she tried to maneuver her way down, which was not a small feat in a black, pencil skirt with her hands full and shoulder strapped with the diaper bag.  
  
"Let me get that for you, love."  
  
She was startled by a deep, British accent as she saw a hand reach for the teddy. When she looked up, her green eyes met a brilliant shade of blue as he handed her the stuffed animal. Standing in front of her was a man... a very handsome man with dark hair and light stubble on his chin. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and tie and his hair was disheveled, like he just gotten out of bed, but somehow still managed to look picture perfect  And then there was his smile, making her melt on the spot. It wasn't a smug or arrogant smile; it was the smile of a broken man. Broken like her, perhaps? She pondered that thought as she realized she had been staring for far too long. She also realized that he too was carrying a baby in his arms, who, by the looks of him, she figured was around Henry's age. And she was certain that the baby was this man's son because he had the same pair of blue eyes and the same dark hair on his head. He was also extremely adorable, so clearly he got his looks from his father.  
  
"Thank you," she replied with a shy smile, a bit embarrassed because she was afraid that she looked like a complete train-wreck in front of this gorgeous man in front of her. She tried not to gaze into his mesmerizing eyes for too long, so instead, she looked at his son. “He’s cute. What's his name?"  
  
"His name is Liam. What's your little lad's name?"  
  
"Henry."  
  
"He's very cute as well. And dare I say, gets his looks from his mother," he confessed, nervously scratching a spot behind his ear with his free hand.  
  
She felt blush taking over her cheeks and they both stood there for a moment, wordless as they got lost in each other's gaze. Finally, the tug of her shirt from her son's chubby hand brought her back to reality.

"Um, my name's Emma Nolan, by the way."  
  
"Killian Jones."  
  
"Sorry, I would shake your hand, but my hands are kind of full, as you can see," she laughed awkwardly.  
  
"Not a problem, lass. We'll just have to give each other a mental handshake."  
  
Okay, that was lame and she knew it. But that somehow didn't stop her from laughing like an idiot anyway. "Well, I should be heading in. I'm actually running late for work."  
  
"Of course, love. I should get going, myself. Where do you work at?"  
  
"I'm a counselor at the middle school. What about you?"  
  
"Yacht broker."  
  
"So, you sell boats? Sounds fun."  
  
"Aye. Having to con rich, snobby folks to buy overly expensive boats... it is quite fun actually," he smirked as they both started towards the building, continuing to chit-chat.  
  
"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new to Boston?" she asked as Henry reached for her chin, clutching onto it.  
  
"Not really. We moved here from across town," he explained as Liam wrapped his hand around Killian's finger. "I take it your son is a regular here?"  
  
"Yeah. My sister-in-law runs this place, so I don't really have much of a choice. But she's really great with the kids. Your little Liam will be in very good hands."  
  
"Ah. That's a relief to know. This place was recommended by my best mate, but it's still nerve-racking dropping Liam off with a complete stranger." He dropped a kiss to Liam's forehead, holding him close to his chest as his son rested his head into the crook of his Killian's neck.  
  
"Oh, I know. The first time is always so stressful, but you have nothing to worry about, trust me."  
  
"Okay, lass. I'm putting my complete faith in your judgment," he said as he flashed her heart-warming smile.  
  
They headed into the daycare, almost getting knocked over by running children as they did.  
  
"There's my little nephew!" A dark-haired women with a pixie cut greeted them, smiling excitedly as she took Henry from Emma. She bounced him on her hip as her eyes averted to Killian. "You must be Killian."  
  
"I am. And this is my son, Liam."  
  
"Well, hello there, little guy," she said in a soothing tone, reaching out to take his hand. "I'm Mary Margaret."  
  
Liam turned his head and buried it into Killian's jacket.  
  
Killian chuckled as he held onto the small of his son's back. "The lad's a tad shy, but he'll come around."  
  
"I can see that. No worries, he'll fit in just fine. Come with me. We'll get him to the toddler room so he can play with kids his own age."  
  
They followed Mary Margaret into the room and Killian kissed Liam's forehead before he had to say goodbye.  
  
"Papa has to go now, lad, okay?"  
  
"Papa!" Liam started to cry, tears spilling down his cheeks as he clutched onto Killian.  
  
He held him closer and stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to calm him.  
  
Emma's heart melted as she watched his interactions with his son. He had such love in his eyes for the little guy; it made her wish Henry's father had the same adoration for his son.  
  
Mary Margaret gave Henry back to Emma and held her arms out to Liam. "It's okay; I'm very used to this. He'll warm up here in no time, though," she assured him as Killian transferred Liam over to her.  
  
Liam's cries became louder at first as Killian grabbed his little hands and kissed them. "Don't worry, Liam. Daddy will be back to get you. I promise."  
  
His words seemed to comfort him as Mary Margaret bounced him in her arms. "There, there. It'll be okay. We're going to have lots of fun today," Mary Margaret coaxed him softly.  
  
"I'll be back around 4:00," Killian told her as he handed her Liam's diaper bag. "Liam sleeps a lot, so he shouldn't be much trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, Killian. I got this," she assured him as she held Liam close, his cries becoming softer.  
  
"Bye, Liam. Papa's gotta go." Liam shot up his arms to give him a hug. "Be good, lad," he whispered in his ear as he kissed him on the cheek and handed him his stuffed giraffe before he had to tear himself apart from his son.  
  
Emma's heart clenched as she watched Killian reluctantly walk away from him. She gave Henry hugs and kisses before she set him on the floor, letting him crawl about.  
  
Killian and Emma said their final goodbyes to their sons and Mary Margaret before they walked out the door together.  
  
"It's always hard the first time. For me, it wasn't so bad because Mary Margaret is his aunt, but still, it hurts to walk away."  
  
"Aye. Normally, Liam stays with his mother, but she got a new job... plus things are complicated right now and he's staying with me for the time being."  
  
Emma's eyes softened as she looked at him. "Oh. I'm sorry. My husband and I are separated too. Divorce pending." She hadn't meant to expose so much, but the words slipped out before she could stop them.  
  
Killian's heart ached for her and at first he wasn't keen on revealing his whole, messy situation to this woman, but seeing as she was going through the same thing, it made him feel more comfortable with her. "Sorry to hear... my wife and I are getting a divorce as well."  
  
She gave him an empathetic look, knowing they were carrying the same burden. "Such a shame, isn't it? I mean one morning, life is everything you imagined it to be and the next, everything is crumbling around you."  
  
"Aye. And now, all we can do is make sure our children are affected by it as less as possible."  
  
"Exactly. Well, I really should get going. It was nice meeting you, Killian."  
  
"You too, Emma." He held his hand out. "How about that handshake?"  
  
She laughed as she reached out to take it. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."  
  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
She swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes and gave her a warm smile, neither of them aware that they were still holding the other's hand. For a moment, she even forgot to breathe.  
  
They finally loosened their grip, laughing awkwardly as they did. "Bye, Killian."  
  
"Bye, love."  
  
He waved as she turned around to get into her car. As she drove away, she tried to pull herself together. Thinking about another man right now was the last thing she should be doing, she knew that. But she had just forgotten that there were actually decent ones out there.

 

* * *

  
  
When Killian got into his car, he put his face in his hands, trying to get those emerald green eyes and golden blonde hair out of his mind. His heart was racing and he had to steady his breathing as he tried to figure out how he could he be smitten for a woman he had just met when he had recently had his heart ripped out of his chest? And, God, could he have been any lamer? 'We'll just have to give each other a mental handshake'. She hadn't seemed to mind, but seriously, what was he thinking?  
  
He couldn't really blame himself too much, though. She was beautiful and she seemed to be going through a similar situation as he. It was actually a breath of fresh air talking to someone who didn't have to pretend to understand what he was going through. But still, he had too much on his plate right now to be thinking about anyone like that.  
  
He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to work. Meanwhile, all attempts of vanishing her from his mind were completely unsuccessful.  
  
He tried to continue his day at the Marina as usual. However, it became difficult when he got bombarded with phone calls from Milah and his divorce lawyer, trying to set court dates, and from his concerned friend, trying to convince him to go to the bar with him that Friday night. Killian agreed that he could use some time to drown his sorrows in a glass or two of rum but he wasn't in much of the mood for socializing. He promptly declined, settling on the decision to go by himself instead. Milah was begging to see her son, anyway, and even though he wasn't the least bit looking forward to seeing her or hand over his son, she still had legal rights to him. Thus, the need to drink became ultimately greater. After he had a semi-successful day at work, he went to pick his son up at 4:00 as promised.  
  
"Papa!" Liam held out his small arms for his father, excited to see him when Mary Margarete carried him out of the toddler room.  
  
"How was he?"  
  
"He was an absolute doll," Mary Margaret beamed as she transferred Liam to him and he clutched on to Killian tightly as he rested his head on his chest. "After you left, he made friends with Henry and some of the other kids and the rest of the day went smoothly. And you're right, he does sleep a lot. Which is good. It made for a less grumpy toddler."  
  
"Good. I'm glad. I was worried about how he would act on his first day, not being used to daycare and all."  
  
"Well he did great. And Emma will be happy to know that Henry made a new friend."  
  
Killian found himself smiling at the sound of her name. "Glad to hear. Did they leave already?" He tried to be nonchalant about it, but judging by the slow smirk on the lady's face, he deemed himself unsuccessful.  
  
"Actually, no. Emma always picks him up around 5:30, depending on traffic. But if you want, I can relay a message to her."  
  
He ran his free hand through his hair as he felt his cheeks burn red. "Uh... “He had to think for a moment. This woman was already on to him, so there really wasn't any harm in sending a message was there? If anything, it might brighten the blonde beauty's day, which judging by the morning she was having, she could certainly use it. "Well, if you don't mind, just tell her that I hope her she had a better day."  
  
"Not at all. I would more than happy to tell her."  
  
"Thank you." Liam was getting antsy in his arms so he figured it was time to leave. "I'll be by the same time tomorrow to drop him off."  
  
"Okay. Have a good night. Bye Liam."  
  
"Bye-bye," Liam told her, clasping his hand shut to wave her goodbye.

 

* * *

  
  
Emma pulled up to the daycare at 5:35 to pick Henry up. There was a tiny part of her that was hoping that Killian was running late to get his son. She was disappointed; however, when she was informed by her sister-in-law that he had already came by to pick up Liam.  
  
She held Henry in her arms as Mary Margaret handed her his belongings. "He did want me to send you a message, though."  
  
If she said that her stomach didn't do flips at Mary Margaret's words, she'd be lying. "What was the message?" She tried not to sound excited in the least, but the tone in her voice gave her away and she was returned with a knowing smile from the brunette.  
  
"He just wanted to wish you a better day... and that you have a beautiful smile."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "He did not say that."  
  
Mary Margaret sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. He didn't say the last part, but he was thinking it."  
  
"Oh, really? And how do you know that?"  
  
"Because, Emma, I saw the way he looked at you this morning."  
  
"Look, even if what you're saying is true, which it's not..." she teased. "He's going through a divorce, like I am. And I'm not ready to even think about another man in my life."  
  
"I know, Emma." Mary Margaret placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It takes time to heal, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy in the process."  
  
Emma gave her a weak smile as she kissed Henry's brow. "The only thing that makes me happy is this little guy. He's all I need and the only good thing that came from my marriage." She leaned her head gently against her son's as he smiled.  
  
"You're absolutely right, Emma. That's one thing Neal can never take from you. How is that going, anyway? You're fighting for full custody, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Neal's not going anywhere near him. As much as I want Henry to have his father in his life, I don't trust him. How can I? All he ever did was let us down. And now this... I just don't know what to do..." She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"I can't even imagine what you're going through, but you know if ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you."  
  
She opened her eyes again to see the concerned look on her sister-in-law's face. And she was right. Mary Margaret had no idea. Her marriage to David was perfect, like something out of a fairy-tale book. Emma could only dream to have something half as good as that.  
  
"Well, we should get going."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Henry." Mary Margaret waved as they turned around and walked out the door.  
  
After they left the daycare, Emma went to the closest grocery store to pick up a few groceries. As tired as she was, Henry needed some more formula and diapers to get through the day tomorrow. She got out of the car and freed Henry from his car seat and carried him as she starting walking across the parking lot. It wasn't long before she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her, pushing a cart full of grocery bags. He did a double-take when he noticed her as well.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Just when Killian was trying to forget about those blazing green eyes, there they were, looking at him as he approached their owner. He held his breath as he tried not to stare so obviously. He didn't know exactly why he felt this way around her. Why his heart started to pound without mercy and why he felt adrenaline rush through his blood. But after a string of dreary days, it was oddly refreshing.  
  
His son was strapped in the shopping cart as he stopped in front of her, a smirk playing his lips as he tried not to seem so eager. "You stalking me, love?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him as she answered with a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, because I have nothing better to do than stalk handsome strangers in a grocery store parking lot."  
  
His smirk only widened. "Well, we're not exactly strangers anymore, Emma, but you're right... I am devilishly handsome."  
  
"And you're so full of yourself," she giggled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
The sound of her laughter was something like music to his ears. It was adorable really, and he very much hoped to hear it more often.  
  
"Thank you, by the way, for the message. My day actually did go better, which is rare, considering my job is to counsel a bunch of misfit, over-opinionated teenagers."  
  
"Well, I'm glad." They stood quiet for a beat as he found himself searching his brain frantically for what to say next and he could tell she had to same struggle.  
  
Finally, she broke the silent air. "Um, I should let you get going so your food doesn't spoil. And you've probably had a long day and want to get the little guy home."  
  
"That's alright, love. I don't mind. It's not too often I get stalked by a beautiful woman in the grocery store parking lot," he teased with a playful grin.  
  
"Somehow, I find that hard to believe."  
  
Killian felt his cheeks burn red as he smiled coyly and looked away, trying to avoid her gaze. "Wow, love. You really know how to make a lad blush."  
  
She screwed her eyes shut, a regretful look on her face when he looked back at her. "Sorry..." she opened them again as she continued. “It’s just been a really long day and I didn't sleep much last night... or rather, I haven't slept much the last two months."  
  
He looked at her with an understanding nod. "No need to apologize, love. I'll leave you to it so you can get home and get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, we should get going."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" she flashed him a confused look at first before it dawned on her. "Oh, right, at the daycare. Yeah, I guess I will see you then. Bye, Killian."  
  
"Bye, Emma."  
  
As he pushed the cart toward his car, he replayed their conversation in his head. Could he really have been any more of an idiot? He'd had many encounters with women every day. He was a salesman and it was his job to be charming and witty and it usually came so easy to him. But when he was around Emma, he found the easy things very difficult. He hadn't felt like this since... well since he met Milah.  
  


* * *

  
   
  
After Emma got home and put Henry into his crib, she settled on the couch in her pajama shorts and tank top, drinking a glass of wine when she received a call from her brother. She gave her phone a curious glare as she picked it up to answer.  
  
"How are you doing, sis?"  
  
"I'm doing okay, all things considered." She knew her brother loved her dearly, but it was unlike him to call out of the blue just to ask how she was doing. "Did Mary Margaret put you up to this phone call?"  
  
"What makes you think that? Can't a guy just call to check up on his little sister?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. "Please, you never just call to check up on me. You usually call if you want something," she taunted as she sat back and crossed her legs over the coffee table.  
  
"That's not true," he argued playfully. "Come on. Tell me, how are things going?"  
  
"They're fine. Really. I just can't wait for this whole thing to be over with, honestly."  
  
"You know, the offer is still on the table, if you want me to find him and pummel his ass."  
  
"No, that's okay. I do appreciate the offer, but it wouldn't really solve anything."  
  
David had always been the protective type since they were kids. They had lost their parents in a car accident so they had to look out for one another. And ever since he met Neal, he found distaste for him. Emma could have kicked herself for not listening when David tried to tell her numerous times that he wasn't good enough for her.  
  
"I know, but it might make you feel a little better."  
  
"At this point, it probably wouldn't." The very thought of Neal made her stomach twist and there was nothing in the world that could change how she felt. Betrayal, anger, humiliation. And it was not an easy thing, to tell people you're getting a divorce and that your husband was having an affair after only two years of marriage... or at all, really. The whole situation was really a great way to dampen an ego.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you and Mary Margaret go out Friday night and I'll watch Henry. You can go have an evening out."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, Emma. You deserve to go out and have some fun." The thought was a bit intriguing, if she were to be honest. She could use a small escape from reality. An escape from having to think about everything that was going on... or think about anything at all. And it had certainly been a while since she actually had some fun.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind watching Henry?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I love spending time with my little nephew."  
  
She took a sip of wine as she let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The next day, Killian woke up early, arriving at the daycare half-an-hour earlier than yesterday. He would have been lying if he wasn't hoping a certain blonde would be there. But he really had to get that out of his head. He was in no place to even start thinking about other women again. As much as she intrigued him, it was just too soon. It had only been weeks since his relationship ended and his heart sill had fresh wounds.  
  
He carried Liam inside with his belongings and was greeted by one of the care-givers. A younger girl with long, dark hair and red lips. She introduced herself as Ruby and led him to the toddler room as she chatted at him. He only heard about half of what she was saying, though, because he was too busy wondering if Emma had showed up yet. Then his heart dropped when he saw that Henry was already there. He set his son down in the play area next to the boy as he knelt down and gave Liam his giraffe and a kiss on the forehead. Liam was less shy today, but it didn't make it any easier to leave him as Killian said goodbye before he stood up and headed out to the lobby.  
  
Before he reached the exit doors, he looked to one side and stopped when he noticed that there was an office behind glass windows. Inside was Mary Margaret talking to a blonde woman, but he couldn't see her face. Then, she turned around and they both came through the door before he saw that it was her. He couldn't stop the smile from pulling at his lips as Emma came to stand in front of him, holding a to-go cup of coffee as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Morning, love."  
  
"Oh, hi Killian. Did you want some coffee?" Mary Margaret asked him, pulling him out of his trance.  
  
"Sure. I'd love some."  
  
"Emma, why don't you get Killian some coffee?" the small brunette suggested.  
  
"Okay, sure." The women both exchanged looks that he couldn't quite make out as he followed Emma into the office. She grabbed a cup and poured hot coffee from the pot. "Cream or sugar?"  
  
"Just two cream." He felt the familiar feeling of his heart racing in his chest as he waited while she poured the cream packets and stirred before handing him the cup.  
  
"Thanks, love."  
  
They both took a sip of their coffee as they walked out of the office, finding that Mary Margaret had ditched them.  
  
"It appears we've been set up," he smiled, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, it appears so." She laughed nervously as they continued walking out the door.  
  
He tried for some semblance in his demeanor and had to steady his breathing as they settled into conversation.  
  
"So, how long do you have your kid for?"  
  
"Not sure. His mother's been bugging to see him. But, I guess I can only avoid the inevitable for so long."  
  
"Yeah. At least she wants to see him. My husband hasn't even tried to contact Henry since our relationship ended, and it's been two months. Too busy with his girlfriend, I guess."  
  
He couldn't believe what she was telling him. The thought of being that long without his son made his heart constrict. And then, there was the part about her husband dating so soon after separation. The guy was clearly an idiot for not realizing what he had lost.  
  
"Must be tough. You're not even divorced yet and he's already dating."  
  
She sighed at that. "Yeah, well he was already dating her before we were separated."  
  
Killian's eyes darkened as he looked at her. What he had went through with his wife, he would never wish upon anyone. At the same time, he was appalled to think that someone would do that to his wife, especially a woman like Emma.  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
She shook her head. "I wish I were. Why does that surprise you?"  
  
"I just... I couldn't imagine someone looking elsewhere, being married to a lass such as you."  
  
She gave him a curious stare. "And what kind of lass would that be?"  
  
"Someone who's a caring mother, kind... strikingly beautiful." He was not trying to flirt in the least, but she needed to know that she deserved so much more than the cards that she was dealt.  
Emma looked away smiling as her cheeks filled with pink.  
  
"Well, love, I wish I didn't know what that was like... to find out your spouse is having an affair." His confession earned him a shocking glance from her.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Aye. It appears we make quite the pair."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
It wasn't really funny, but he couldn't stop the light laughter escaping from his throat. "You know, I've been hearing that a lot lately, and I'm sure you have too. So why don't we agree to stop apologizing to each other, what do you say, lass?"  
  
She laughed weakly as she pondered that, knowing he was right. They both spent far too much time apologizing for the mistakes of their spouses.  
  
"You're right. It's a deal. No more apologizing."  
  
To that, he extended his hand and they shook on it.  
  
"Well, I should go."  
  
"Of course. Take care, Emma."  
  
"Thanks, you too."  
  


* * *

  
   
  
The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion. They both arrived at the daycare around the same time and drank coffee as they engaged in conversation, walking to their cars together. And normally, Emma was not the type to open up so much to someone she barely knew. Especially after an awful heartbreak. But with Killian, she felt comfortable around him. And she thought maybe they could be friends and help each other get through their situations. That was what she needed... a friend. She wasn't looking forward to facing Neal and dealing with the custody battle she would be overtaking, but she found that being able to talk about it with someone who understood, somehow made it all seem less terrible.  
  
Friday came around and Mary Margaret had told her through text to meet at a bar downtown. At first, Emma didn't really care for the idea. She would have preferred going to a movie or a restaurant, but her sister-in-law had her reconsidering the idea. Maybe a few drinks could help take her mind off of everything for a beat.  
  
She walked into the bar, dressed in a pair of tight-fitting jeans, knee-high black boots and a white tank top, and her hair was pulled pack in waves with her long bangs framing her face. The smell of fried food intoxicated her senses as she looked around for Mary Margaret. It was crowded, being a Friday night, but there was no sign of the brunette. She managed to find a seat at the bar and tried to ignore the looks she received from a couple of men sitting to the right of her. She knew she should have just worn sweats.  
  
Emma reached inside of her purse, taking out her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts, but there were none. She sighed as she set her phone on the counter and put her face in her hands. Why did she even agree to this in the first place? She would rather be at home eating ice cream to drown her sorrows, rather than being ogled by some creeps on the other side of the bar. She really just needed to leave. Before she could even move, she felt the stool next to her swivel.  
  
"We really need to stop meeting like this, love."  
  
There was noisy chatter and laughter throughout the place, but the voice she heard echoing in her ear was very distinct. The lilt of his accent made her skin tingle as she lifted her head and turned to the direction it was coming from. When she saw Killian sitting to the left of her, he held a big, goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Now whose stalking who?" she teased as a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Well, it seems it would be me, since you got here first."  
  
"Yeah, I was supposed to meet Mary Margaret here, but I don't see her." She checked her phone again and there was nothing.  
  
"How 'bout a drink while you wait, love?"  
  
She looked at him, his eyes full of hope and eagerness as he awaited her answer. She knew this was a bad idea. The way he made her feel when she was around him was bad enough, but mix that with alcohol and there was no telling what would happen. Would it really be such a bad thing, though? Her soon-to-be ex-husband was dating and happy. Why should she be alone and miserable? It was a Friday night, after all and she had come there on a mission to have fun. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have one drink with him.  
  
"I'll take a whiskey."  
  
Killian quirked an eyebrow at her, throwing a smirk in the mix and ordered a glass of whiskey for her and a rum for himself. When the bartender gave them their drinks, Emma downed half of it in one gulp, earning an impressed look from him. She knew she would regret it in the morning, but figured she needed some liquid courage and a boost of confidence to handle his heavy gaze.  
  
"A lass who can handle her liquor. I knew I liked you, love."  
  
She sucked in a breath as her body froze and before she could even respond, her phone chirped. She picked it up to find a text from Mary Margaret.  
  
M: I won't be able to make it. I just remembered there some things I have to take of at home. Sorry :(  
  
Emma cursed her sister-in-law inwardly for begging her to come out to the bar just to ditch her. But then she looked back at Killian and thought maybe it wouldn't be such a bad night after all.  
"Everything alright, love?" he inquired with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I've just been stood up by Mary Margaret."  
  
"Ah." He looked thoughtful for a moment and she burrowed her eyebrows in question. "So tell me, was this her idea to come here, or yours?"  
  
"Hers."  
  
"Well, love. It appears we've been set up again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My friend Robin also bugged me come to this bar tonight. And he and Mary Margaret know each other."  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Aye. Remember I told you, he's the one who recommended the daycare to me? He takes his son there."  
  
She thought for a moment and she did vaguely recall him telling her that, although he hadn't mentioned a name at the time. "So, you think they both planned this?"  
  
"Either that or it's just a big coincidence."  
  
"Well, it does sound like something she would do."  
  
"And something tells me she's very persuasive."  
  
Emma snorted. "Yeah. I'll say. She has my brother wrapped around her little finger."  
  
They both laughed and took another drink from their glasses, deciding that they both enjoyed each other’s company too much to leave. They both sat in their bar-stools comfortably, their elbows leaning on the counter as their faces were only inches away so they could hear each other over all of the loud conversations filling the bar.  
  
"So, how did you find out about Neal, if you don't mind me asking, love? Did you suspect anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, actually. He was always good at being sneaky, but there's one thing that I've always been even better at."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I've always had this knack for being able to tell when someone's lying to me. I had suspected for about a month that he was keeping something from me. Then, one night, I decided to find out if my intuition was right. He told me he was working late, so I decided on a surprise visit."  
  
"And, let me guess, he wasn't there?"  
"Oh he was there alright. He was there in his office, screwing his secretary on his desk."  
"Oooh, that's rough." They started on their third glass of alcohol, the liquid making the conversation flow easily, despite the subject matter.  
  
"What about you? How did you find out?"  
  
"I walked in on them in our bed. I should have seen it before hand, though. She would get these calls late at night and told me it was her sister. And I chose to believe her, even though my gut told me otherwise."  
  
"You know what I think, Killian?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I think she's an idiot for cheating on you. I mean, you're... " She paused at his heated stare. She tried to convince herself that it was the alcohol talking but who was she kidding? He was gorgeous and was a really great guy. Any woman would have to be blind to not see that.  
  
"I'm listening," he said with smug grin on his face.  
  
She replied with a laugh. "Just please tell me the guy was at least young and good looking and had a really good personality."  
  
"Actually, quite the opposite. He was an older man and not nearly as handsome. And I absolutely detested him even before I found out he was sleeping with my wife."  
  
"Wow. I guess it makes me feel a little better knowing that my husband went for someone prettier than me."  
  
She felt his eyes burn into her skin as she nursed her drink.  
  
"Prettier than you? How's that possible, love?"  
  
"That's very flattering but if you saw her, you would agree."  
  
He was definitely not convinced.  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
They both took another drink and as she set her glass down, she looked over to the door and her eyes blew wide. "Shit! Killian, hide me."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Come on, get in front of me." She stood up and took his hand, pulling him out of his seat and hid behind him, urging him forward to the small hallway where the restrooms were.  
  
"Who are we hiding from?" he asked her as she peered around the corner.  
  
"Well, you know the phrase, 'speaking of the devil'? Well there are two of them who just entered the bar. Neal and his girlfriend, Tamara."  
  
Killian took a peak as well as he absentmindedly curled his hand around her hip, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Love, I hate to break it to you, but that woman is nowhere close to being as pretty as you."  
  
She didn't even have time to acknowledge his compliment as she saw Tamara walking towards them. "Crap! She's coming over here." Emma turned around and grabbed Killian's hand, pulling him into the small broom closet. The room was pitch-black as she shut the door and heard footsteps passing by. Meanwhile, she didn't fail to notice that she was pressed very closely between him and the door as his breath ghosted over her lips. Her heart was pounding, both of their breaths heavy as they stood in silence, their lips inches away from one another. "We should wait until she leaves the restroom, so he's distracted and we can make a clean break for it," she suggested quietly and could faintly hear his breath hitch at her words, most likely at the use of the word 'we'. "That is, if you wanted to come with me... you know, find somewhere else to talk."  
  
"Of course, love."  
  
The tension between them was almost unbearable as they waited for what seemed like an eternity before she could hear someone passing by again. Emma turned around and slowly cracked open the door. When there was no one in sight, she walked out, Killian following behind her, and peaked around the corner again. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Tamara was sitting at the bar with Neal, consumed in conversation. "Okay, let's go." She grabbed Killian's hand and pulled him to the left of her, using him as a shield as they walked quickly towards the exit. Just before they reached the door to freedom, she was stopped in her tracks when her name was called.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
Damn. She let out a heavy sigh as she turned around to find Neal and Tamara walking towards them.  
  
When he approached her, he gave her a cold, unsettling stare that made her skin crawl.  
  
"So, tell me Emma where the hell is our kid while you're out screwing around at the bar?"  
  
Emma did not normally get upset easily and under any other circumstances, she would have just walked away, but something told her that Neal wasn't going to let her go so easily.  
  
She took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep calm as she spoke. "Oh, and now you care about our son? You haven't even tried to contact him in two months and you're all of a sudden concerned about him."  
  
"I know; I've been busy. You know I work a lot, Emma."  
  
She scoffed. "Right. You're always too busy. Maybe if you weren't screwing your secretary, you'd have more time to spend with your son." She sneered at Tamara and both of them had guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"And what about you? I see you didn't waste any time finding someone else to fuck," he accused as he glared at Killian.  
Emma's blood was boiling at this point as she clenched her fists and started to take a step forward. Killian gently placed a hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
"It's not worth it, love," he spoke in a voice that seemed to have a calming effect on her.  
  
She released the breath that she had been holding and started to turn around, but then stopped. She looked back towards Neal and the smile that pulled at her lips mocked him. In that moment, she probably could have made a list a mile long that included all of the things that she wanted to say to him, but instead she settled on something that hopefully would stick him with just the right amount of pressure.  
  
"You know what? Not that it's any of your business, but he's just a friend... and even if I were fucking someone else... at least maybe then I wouldn't have to fake an orgasm every time."  
  
Her smile only grew as she looked just long enough to see Neal's jaw drop from both shock and embarrassment before she grabbed Killian's hand and turned around. She couldn't even deny the pleasure and joy she felt. And Killian... well he only held a wide smirk on his face, trying to hold back his laughter as she led him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they reached the cool night air, they both bursted into laughter, continuing down the street and around the corner to the alley.

"Did you see the look on his face?!" she asked, amusement plaguing her voice as they stopped for air.

"Aye. You were bloody brilliant, love."

They found an alcove in the brick wall and she leaned her back against it as he stood in front of her, his face only inches from hers as they tried to catch their breaths and stop laughing. When they were silent again, the humor in his eyes faded and was replaced by a look that awaited for approval to move in closer. She suddenly found it hard to breathe for another reason. She found it hard to really do anything but gaze back at him. Their eyes were locked, breaths heavy as she finally mustered a smile of consent. To that, he leaned in closer, pressing his body to hers. Her heart was pounding as he cupped her cheek and it was as though time had stopped.

His blue eyes were sparkling, she could see that even in the darkness of the night and before she knew what was happening, he surged his lips forward, crushing them into hers. She was unresponsive at first, not knowing what was going on or even if this was actually happening. After it started to click that, yes, he was actually kissing her, Emma's lips parted against his. It was bold and passionate and made every inch of her skin tingle all the way to her toes. Then his tongue darted out, dragging along her teeth for permission of entrance and she didn't hesitate to let him in, to let him taste her. The greeting of their tongues was met with a moan from both sides. He tasted of rum and smelled of leather and cologne. It was intoxicating and God, she wanted more. He latched his arms around her and her fingers wound through his dark hair, pulling him in deeper as they completely devoured one another.

For a moment, she forgot who she was or what she was going through. She forgot  about the man who broke her heart. Her mind was only focused on this man's soft tongue in her mouth and what it was doing to her. She felt the rush of heat pool in her belly as she thought about how much she wanted him. And boy did he want her. She could tell by the way he kissed; the urgency mixed with tenderness and hunger.

Her thoughts started to rise above the lustful haze and she realized she couldn't do this. She was still married, whether the relationship was over or not. And it was all just happening too fast. Not to mention, the amount of alcohol she had consumed was clearly affecting her judgement. Her hands went to his chest, gently pushing him away until their lips broke free, leaving them both breathless.

"I can't... I'm sorry... I just..." Her words stumbled in a breathless slur as she found it difficult to put together complete sentences. 

When she met his gaze, the look he gave was apologetic. He also knew it was too much. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... not that I regret it. But you're right. With everything going on, we shouldn't."

Emma nodded regretfully and pressed her forehead to his as her eyes lingered over his lips. She was conflicted, trying hard to fight the urge to kiss him again as her fingers tightly gripped the lapel of his leather jacket.

"We should just end the night here and say goodbye."

He agreed with a nod, but their bodies betrayed them as they continued to hold on, not wanting this to end. She knew it had to, though, they both did.

She finally found the strength to lift her eyes to his as she spoke again. "Goodbye, Killian."

They slowly broke apart, first their foreheads finding distance, then their bodies and lastly their hands. She felt a chill at the loss of his warmth and shivered from the cold air.

Killian noticed and immediately removed his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders, rubbing her arms to warm her. "You shouldn't drive home. Let me call you a cab."

"It's okay, my brother doesn't live too far from here. I can just walk there."

"Not alone, love. Let me walk with you."

"But what about you?"

"I'll have Robin pick me up. I'll call him right now." He took out his phone to call as she nodded, even though she knew this was a bad idea. She just needed to distance herself from him otherwise it was going to end badly. 

When Robin answered, he asked him to pick him up at Emma's brother's house and gave him the address as Emma told him what it was. After he ended the conversation, he put his phone back in his pocket and met her gaze again. He could see the struggle in her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll keep my distance, I promise. I'm always a gentleman. And if you want, I'll even walk behind you."

She laughed, feeling the tension lower to a more acceptable decibel. "That's okay. We can walk side by side... but don't think I'm taking my eyes off of you for a second," she said with a playful grin.

He flashed her a quirky one and spoke in a low, sultry tone, tilting his head to the side. "I would despair if you did."

She rolled her eyes as she started to walk down the alley. "Let's go." 

They walked two blocks in an awkward silence. She really didn't know what to say after they shared a mind-blowing kiss and then pretended it never happened. 

He was the one to break the silence when they reached David's porch and walked up the steps.

"Look, Emma... I hope that our kiss wasn't too off-putting."

"No, it wasn't... it's just that... I really like you and I had a lot of fun tonight but right now's not really the right time to start anything romantic."

"It was a fun night and I quite fancy you myself, but I agree, it's not the best time."

"So maybe we could just stay friends?"

He gave a tenative smile as they stood in front of door facing one another.

"Of course. I think I can manage that."

She stood there, not wanting to leave him yet.

"So, is Liam with his mother?"

"Yeah, I dropped him after work. We decided to take turns every three days. As much as I hate the idea of Liam being there with her boyfriend there, I can't really keep him away from her. Plus, she's a good mother to him."

"Well, I think that every three days is reasonable then. I'm fighting for full custody, myself. Neal would probably prefer that anyway."

Killians features fell at that. He couldn't imagine not wanting to spend time with his son. Liam was his whole world and if Milah even dared to try for full custody, he would fight tooth and nail for him, there was no doubt in his mind.

"Sorry love. Henry deserves so much more."

"Thank you."

Just then, Robin pulled up in front of the house.

"That's my ride. I'll see you Monday then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

Emma gave him his jacket back and turned around, heading inside while Killian walked down the steps to Robin's car.

 

* * *

 

"So, what, you're not going to tell me why I'm picking you up from Emma's brother's house?" Robin asked him as he started to drive away.

Killian sighed. He was not up for spilling the details of the night's events, including the life-changing kiss that he shared with the beautiful blonde. 

"What's wrong mate? Spill it."

"Its nothing. We're just friends. That's it."

"So you what?... had a few drinks together and that was it?"

"I think I should be the one to ask questions. Did you and Mary Margaret plan this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Robin replied but Killian could see his facial expressions betray his words by the slight hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Don't play dumb, Robin. I've known you far too long for that."

Robin's smile widened in defeat. "Alright, fine, but it was Mary Margaret's idea. We just thought it would do you both some good to talk to someone who understands what you're going through."

"Well, I don't need you looking out for me. And for your information, Emma and I were doing fine without yours and Mary Margaret's help."

To that, Robin slowly looked away from the road and flashed him an inquisitive smirk before looking ahead again.

'Why did he have to say that?' Killian asked himself. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

"So, I don't get any details? You're just going to leave a mate hanging?"

"Robin, nothing happened."

His friend wasn't convinced.

Killian let out another heavy sigh. "Fine... if you must know, we kissed."

Robin's smirk widened.

"But we both then decided that it wasn't a good idea to rush into anything so we agreed to just be friends."

"Right, but that's not what you want, right?"

"Even if it was, it's just... it's just too soon."

Robin's smile faltered. "Sorry, mate. I just wanted to see you happy again."

"I know, but it's not going to happen overnight. I just need time. We both do."

"You're absolutely right. It takes time to heal. Better not to rush it."

He nodded in agreement and they were silent the rest of the way to his house.

 

* * *

 

Emma walked into the living room where David was holding Henry in his arms on the couch, Mary Margaret sitting next to him as they watched a movie. 

"I guess you finished those things were going to care of," Emma scoffed, startling them both.

"Emma, I didn't hear you come in," David said as she approached. 

"Emma-" Mary Margaret started to say, but Emma cut her off.

"No, you know what? I don't want to hear it. I just want to get Henry home. Will you please drive me, David?"

"Sure, Em. But where's your car?" 

"It's at the bar... I had a few drinks and walked here."

"You walked here by yourself in the dark?"

Emma didn't say anything to that. She just scooped up her sleeping baby into her arms and grabbed his diaper bag. "Let's just go, please."

"Emma, wait... I can explain," Mary Margaret said as she stood up and walked over to her.

"Oh, you mean you can explain how you lied to me and ditched me at the bar."

"I'm sorry-"

"Look, I don't need anyone looking out for me. Okay, I'm not some broken lamp the you need to glue back together. I'm fine with the way things are. I'm fine with being single and I'm fine with raising Henry on my own. He's all that I need. So please, just let me  be happy with the way things are."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. And from now on, I'll just stay out of your business. You deserve to heal without me interfering."

"Thank you," Emma said before she pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead.

"Here, let me take that, sis," David said, taking the bag from her. "Be right back," he assured his wife as he opened the door, letting Emma through and followed behind her.

As David drove to Emma's house, Emma sat quietly, looking out the window.

"Emma, you know she only meant well, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's fine. Let's just drop it."

He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "So does that mean you don't want to talk about what happened tonight?"

"Nothing happened. Killian and I talked and had a few drinks. Then Neal walked in with his girlfriend, so we left and he walked me to your place."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you didn't walk alone." 

Emma knew that he wanted to ask her more about it, but he didn't. If there's one thing he was good at when it came to his sister, it was knowing when to back off.

When Monday came around, Emma came into the daycare at her normal time with Henry in her arms.

She passed him off to Mary Margaret and went into her office to get coffee. After she poured it into a cup, she started to walk away, but then stopped and drummed her thumb on it thoughtfully. Her original plan was to try and avoid Killian... to just come and go before he showed up, knowing if she saw him, it would spark the feelings she tried to ignore. However, she did tell him that they could continue just being friends and she wasn't some teenage girl with a crush. She could control her feelings and he was just a guy after all. She could be civil for crying out loud. 

Emma turned around and grabbed another cup, pouring coffee into it. She covered it with a lid and took the coffees, walking back to Mary Margaret.

Her sister-in-law gave her a curious look. 

Emma replied with a small smile. "We're just friends... and I thought I'd wait for him. I have some time anyway."

Mary Margaret didn't say anything as she tried to hide her smile, bouncing Henry on her hip.

Emma waited twenty minutes before she gave up and started walking toward the exit door, still carrying the coffees, hoping he would show up at the last minute. Just as she walked outside, Emma saw him walking with Liam clinging to his chest and resting his head on his father's shoulder. She would never get sick of the sight as a warm smile came across her face. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

Killian smiled back at her. "Sorry, love. The lad was a bit grumpier than usual this morning. Had to calm him down."

"I understand, believe me," she laughed lightly as she tucked one of the coffees under her arm to open the door for him and followed behind him.

When he entered the toddler room, Liam started crying a bit. Emma's heart broke at the sound as Killian kissed the top of his head. 

"It's been a few days since he's been here. It's normal, Killian. He just needs time to adjust again. 

"It's okay little lad. Papa will be back to get you." He kissed Liam's tear-stained cheeks before he handed him to Mary Margaret.

"Remember me?" She asked him in a soothing voice and he became calm and nestled his head on her shoulder as Killian hugged him and gave him one last kiss as he stroked his hair, handing him his giraffe.

"Bye, Liam. Papa's gotta go."

Killian walked with Emma out the door as she handed him one of the coffees.

"Thanks, love."

"No problem. We are still friends right?" she asked with a smile.

"Aye. I was afraid you'd have a change of heart."

"Well, honestly I did at first. But we're both adults. I mean we can be friends without it being more, right?"

"Of course, love." He ran his hand through his hair as they approached her car. "And since we're just friends, that doesn't mean we couldn't have lunch together... if one of us were so inclined to ask," he said with a hopeful grin.

She laughed as she turned to face him and reached in her purse for her keys.

"Actually I can't. I'm meeting my divorce lawyer today."

She could see his smile fall as he nodded.

"But... I'm free for lunch tomorrow..."

A wide grin returned across his features as his beautiful blue eyes lit up.

"Tomorrow it is, then. I'll meet you at Granny's at noon then?"

"I'll meet you there."

He was about to turn away, but then stopped, itching behind his ear nervously. "Perhaps we should exchange phone numbers... you know, just in case anything changes..."

She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips as she took out her phone and she also couldn't deny the fact that he looked absolutely adorable when he was nervous. She pulled up her contact list, adding his name before handing it over to him while he did the same with his phone. When their numbers were plugged in, they switched their phones back and bid farewell.

As he turned around and headed to his car, she had to steady her breathing, wondering if going to lunch was a mistake, but kept telling herself they were only friends. Nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, after Emma put Henry in his crib, she came downstairs to the kitchen to scramble something together for dinner. She decided on a frozen dinner and put it in the microwave. She always cooked when her and Neal were together, but didn't feel the need to on most days now that they weren't. She was too tired to anyway. Meeting with her divorce lawyer was exhausting. Thinking about her failed marriage was always exhausting. The only thing that she wanted was for this whole nightmare to be over with. She sighed as she kicked off her heels by the door and walked back into the kitchen to get her food, grabbing a fork and napkins.

Her phone started ringing as she walked into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table. She reached into her purse on the end table and took it out to see an unrecognized number and hesitated before she accepted it. It could be one of the parents of the students from school, although most of them she already had their numbers plugged into her phone.

"Hello?"

"Emma..."

Her stomach turned at the sound of his voice on the other line.

"I have nothing to say to you, Neal."

"Emma, please don't hang up. You were right. I should spend more time with my boy. I want to see him."

"It's too late for that. You had your chance, but you made your own choice. After I get full custody of Henry, you'll only be able see him once a week, if that."

"Emma, please... I know I messed up, but at least let me make it right by him."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. He deserves a father who is going to be there for him, who's going to take care of him. And you proved to us time and time again that you're can't give him what he needs."

"You don't have full custody of him yet. And don't think I won't fight you for it," he said angrily. "I want to see him and you can't stop me."

"I can and I will."

"Emma!-"

Before he could get in another word, she ended the call. She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands. He was right, unless she had sole physical and legal custody of Henry, she couldn't keep him away from Neal, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. They would have to meet in court the following week and she would make a statement, saying that he was an unfit father and then there would be a final hearing. What she would do in the meantime to keep him away, she had no clue. 

 

* * *

  

The next day, Killian arrived at the daycare at his normal time, very much looking forward to having lunch with Emma. He always looked forward to seeing her and when he didn't, she was always on his mind. It had been four days since their kiss, but he swore he could still taste her on his lips when he licked them. He could smell the perfume that she wore and he could feel the warmth of her body against his chest. It was not something that he would be able to remove from his memory any time soon, or ever, for that matter.

Killian and Emma went through their normal routine in the morning, chatting and drinking coffee on their way to their cars. His morning chats with Emma was one of the best part of his days. And after they had shared a kiss, he was worried that it would end, but things seemed to be normal again. In fact, they were better than normal, so he was determined to keep his feelings in check.  

"Now remember our lunch date at noon today, love," he promptly reminded her.

As he did, he found his eyes traveling downward. Normally she was wearing a buttoned, collar shirt that had long sleeves covering her arms, but today she was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless blouse that showed a modest amount of her chest. He also noticed the Swan pendant hanging from a chain necklace. His eyes quickly reverted back to hers for fear that she might think he was checking out the other goods on her chest.

"It's not a date," she replied with a playful smile. 

"Okay, how about a friend date then?" He asked as his lips pulled into a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, it's a friend date."

 

* * *

 

Emma walked out the school for lunch at 11:55. Actually, she was more like running, which was not an easy thing to do in high heels and a skirt. She had meant to leave much earlier, but her appointment with her last student had taken longer than expected. And she had gotten a late start because she had accidentally dumped coffee on herself while she was driving to work and went back home to change. And forget the fact that she would have to go to work like that if she hadn't changed, there was no way she was going to lunch with Killian in a coffee-stained shirt.

As she got into her car, she quickly sent Killian a text.

**E: Sorry, running late. I got caught up at work, but I'll be there soon.**

**K: Not a problem. I'll be here waiting. Drive safe, love.**

She arrived at Granny's Diner ten minutes late, parking down the street. She walked quickly down the sidewalk, stressed out from the heavy afternoon traffic and from the fact the she was late. Then, as she approached the Diner, the site of those blue eyes seemed to melt it all away. Killian was standing outside in his charcoal suit and tie that she had already seen him in earlier and sworn that he had stepped out of a GQ magazine. 

Killian pulled his hand from behind him revealing a single pink rose. 

She looked at him, blown away at the gesture as she took it.

"Thank you, but I thought this was just a friend date?"

"It is, but that doesn't mean I can't still be a gentleman. I hope it's okay."

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry, it's just... I've never even gotten flowers on a real date before."

He looked at her in shock. "You're kidding?"

She shook her head, a little embarrassed of the confession. "It's true. Neal always said he hated wasted money on flowers when they would die in a week anyway. He never even took me to fancy restaurants or paid for me because he was too cheap."

"I'm sorry, love, but what exactly did you see in this guy again?"

"I honestly don't know," she laughed. "Everyone tried to warn me about him, but you know what they say, love is blind I guess."

"Well, if I would have known, we would went somewhere nicer," he said as he offered his arm to her. "Shall we, love?"

She smiled and looped her arm in his. "This is fine. I love this place."

He opened the door for her and followed behind her to a booth. When they sat down, Emma set the rose on the table, still in awe that he got her one.

After the waitress came and took their drink order, Killian perused the menu while Emma didn't even give it a glance.

"You already know what you want, love?"

"Yeah, I always get the grilled cheese and onions rings. It's my favorite."

"Ah. A lass who knows what she wants... I like it," he smirked. "Well, I think I will get a burger and fries and just steal some of your onion rings."

"Um, excuse me, but you'll have to your own onion rings, mister," she said with a teasing glare, pursing her lips. 

"How about I give you some of my fries if you share some of your onion rings?"

"That's not a very tempting trade..." she said as she squinted her eyes thoughtfully as if to ponder the decision carefully. "But I suppose you have yourself a deal."

Just then, the waitress came to bring their drinks and take their orders. When she walked away, Killian broke the silence with small talk.

"How was your morning, love?"

"It was fine. Except that I accidently spilled coffee on myself on the way to work and had to go home and change my shirt."

"Ah. I noticed you were wearing a different one."

She looked skeptical. "Oh, really? And what was I wearing before?" she challenged, crossing her arms.

Killian shrugged and looked as if he was unsure of the answer. "Hmmm... you were wearing a dark blue, silk tank top that showed off your necklace with the Swan pendant beautifully."

Emma's mouth fell agape and looked at him suspiciously with her eyebrows scrunched together. "I know that you're married to woman and have a child with her... but is there something I should know about?"

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating, Emma," he teased as he rested his elbows on the table.

She mirrored his movements with her elbows, leaning in closer to him.  

"I just thought maybe you were secretly gay. I mean, it's okay if you are..."

Killian chuckled. "I assure I am not even a little bit. In fact I only noticed the shirt you were wearing because I was picturing what was underneath," he said as, wagging his eyebrows. 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Nice coverup, but I don't think most straight men would remember the color of an item of clothing, let alone the material, no matter what was underneath it."

"Okay, that may have been only partially the truth. I noticed the blouse because you usually wear shirts that don't reveal a necklace and also I thought that it was a good color on you and complimented your skin well."

She looked at him with a skeptical smirk.

"Do you hear how that sounds?"

He laughed as he replied.

"I do, but to be fair, love, I'm not like most men," he said matter-of-factly.

Emma shot him a look of agreement as a coy smile curled the corner of her lips.

"You got that right," she agreed without a trace of doubt. "You're definitely one of a kind."

He smiled at her and she could see the blush filling his cheeks.

"So, tell me love, why the Swan pendant?" 

Her features quickly fell at that and looked down at the table, silently telling him that the necklace was associated with memories she didn't wish to talk about.

"Sorry, love, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"It's just something that's attached to a painful memory."

Before he could respond to that, their food was brought to them by the waitress. She placed the baskets of food in front of the respective owner and when she left, Emma grabbed a half of her grilled cheese sandwich and scooted the basket in his direction.

"You sure, Emma? I wouldn't want to deprive you of them."

She laughed. "I think I'll live. Next time, I may not be so nice, though."

Killian arched a brow at her as he took an onion ring. "So, you're saying there will be a next time?"

She didn't say anything to that and took a bite out of her sandwich, but the look she gave him said it all. This definitely wouldn't be a one-time thing.

As they ate their food, and shared their fries and onion rings, they continued casual conversation. "How was your meeting with the divorce lawyer yesturday?" he asked her.

Part of her was hoping to avoid the subject, but she didn't mind sharing with him. She felt it oddly comforting, in fact.

"As good as you could expect. I'm just hoping this will be done with soon."

"I don't blame you, love. Well, you know that if there's anything I can do to help you and Henry, I'm here. I know you have your brother and Mary Margaret, but I just wanted you to know that you have me too."

"Thank you. That means alot to me. And if you need me, I'm here for you too."

He flashed a warm smile and placed a hand over hers. "Thanks, love." They stared into each other's  eyes for a moment, forgetting about the rest of their food.

Finally, she came back to reality and pulled her hand away to finish eating. When it came time to leave, Emma grabbed her purse and started to pull out her bank card to pay for their meals. Killian quickly reached across the tabled and placed his hand on her arm.

"Don't even think about it, love."

"It's okay, I've got it."

"Emma, please, allow me," he said, pulling out his wallet to retrieve his credit card.

"Killian, you really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Okay, how about we play Credit Card Roulette to decide who gets to pay."

He arched an eyebrow, looking at her in confusion.

"We have the waitress pick one of our cards randomly and whosever she picks has to pay. It's something my brother and I do every time we go out to eat. We got it from the show, White Collar."

"You sure are a stubborn one, Nolan, but we'll play your game," he said in defeat, taking her card.

Emma flashed him a smirk as the waitress approached and handed them the bill. Killian held out both of their cards, telling her to pick one. When she chose Emma's card, Killian quickly switched the cards and handed her his.

Emma tilted her head to the side and scowled at him as he handed her card back to her.

"Sorry, love. It would be bad form to let you pay."

She rolled her eyes. 

"It's bad form to cheat."

He chuckled as the waitress came back with his card.

Emma grabbed her purse and rose before they stood up from the booth and headed towards the exit.

"You're awfully cute when you're mad," he told her, earning another eye roll.

When they reached the door, he opened the door for with a big, goofy grin plastered on his face as he gestured towards it. 

"After you, milady."

A small smile curled her lips as she walked through. She supposed she could get used to the gentlemanly gestures.

He followed behind her and walked her to her car.

"Thank you for lunch. Even though you cheated," she teased as she reached into her purse for her keys.

"Well, maybe I'll let you buy next time."

"Promise?"

"Um.... no," he smirked. "But, I'll let you chose where we go."

"Fine." She smiled mischeviously as she thought of the cheapest place around. "Okay, the hotdog stand." 

"Actually, that's a good idea, love."

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion.

"We could stop there and then walk to the park," he explained.

"That sounds nice. So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Aye. And this time, I'll pick you up for lunch." 

"Okay. And I must say, you don't take your friend dates lightly."

"Well, I can't say that I go on alot of them. But, I assure you I will be the best friend date you've ever had."

She laughed and unlocked her door with the car remote. "Well, I have to get back."

"Of course, love." He then reach for her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss to her knuckles.

She sucked in a breath as he did. The vivid memory of those lips of his on hers in the front of her mind as his eyes were locked on hers.

"Bye, love." He released her hand and she had to recompose herself before she turned around and got in her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. I have much more planned for the next one and this seemed like the best place to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Killian stopped by the flower shop before he went to pick up Emma at the school and this time, he got her a yellow buttercup. When he pulled up in front of the school building, Emma  was outside waiting for him. He picked up the flower from the seat and reached over to open the door for her. She got in, shutting it before she put on her seat-belt. 

"Afternoon, love." He handed her the buttercup and she smiled as she took it, bringing it to her nose to smell it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He flashed a smile back at her and drove away, out of the parking lot. "Are you still feeling like hot-dogs today?"

"Yeah, but truthfully I'm so hungry I could eat anything. I skipped breakfast this morning," she said in distressed tone.

Killian looked at her, concerned as he stopped a red light. "What's wrong, love?"

"It's nothing. Neal keeps calling me, bugging me to see Henry, but I don't know if I should."

As the light turned green, he drove through in a thoughtful silence, remembering everything he knew about Neal so far, which wasn't much. The little that Killian did know about him, told him that the man seemed to be selfish, out for himself in every aspect and he obviously had no brains. Because who in the right mind would give up a woman like Emma, let alone have an affair? He even wondered for a brief moment what would have happened if he had met her before he found his wife in bed with another man. He had always been faithful to Milah, with not even as much as a wandering eye and still would have been had he met her. But that didn't mean he couldn't wonder, because at the end of the day, he was still a man and Emma... well Emma was no ordinary woman. She was the kind of woman you'd have an affair with, not the woman you would cheat on. So, to him, it was just unthinkable to look elsewhere when Neal already had everything in the first place.

Even so, the affair really had nothing to do with the child in question. And Killian had no idea what kind of father Neal was, he just knew that if he, himself, had to live without his son, it would tear him apart.

"Love, I don't mean to pry, but are you sure this is the best thing for Henry? I mean, if Neal really wants to see him, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I know I can't keep him away from Neal, but it's just, every time I think about him, I can only see him with... her and I know that clouds my judgement. But still, why all of a sudden does he want to see him now when he couldn't seem to care less before?"

"Well, maybe he realized the error of his ways. Maybe the time away from him and seeing you again made him realize that he can't live without him."

"Maybe. All that I know is, I want the best for Henry."

"I know, Emma. You're just being a mother," he said, offering her a small smile.

She smiled back at him as he pulled into a parking spot downtown. He got out and went around to open the car door for her. She stepped out and they walked down to the hot-dog stand. After he paid for the hot-dogs, they continued down the sidewalk. Emma scarfed hers down and he flashed her an impressed look.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry."

She laughed as she threw the empty hot-dog tray in the trash. "You're just a slow eater."

"Did you even get enough food, love?"

"Yeah, for now. We might have to stop for ice cream on the way back though."

"Then we shall."

When he finished his hot-dog and discarded the tray, he started to walk away, but Emma put her hand on his arm to stop him. 

"You got some crumbs right here," she told him, pointing to the corner of her lip.

He reached for his mouth, but missed the crumbs.

"Here, let me," she laughed as she lifted her hand to the corner of his lips. He swallowed hard as she swiped her thumb, catching his prickly stubble as she cupped his face. His eyes were locked on hers as she removed the crumbs, focusing on his lips. She then looked up and caught his gaze as her movements stilled. She kept her hand there, just grazing her thumb across his scruff. He lost a breath at her gentle touch and lifted his hand, placing it over hers as he pressed his cheek further into her touch. When she didn't even blink, he turned his head to press a sweet kiss to her fingers. He felt her breath hitch and she leaned in closer, closing the distance between them. 

His eyes fell to her lips, remembering what they tasted like and craving to taste them again. 

"We um... we really shouldn't..." she breathed but her movements betrayed her words as she eyed his lips again, moving in closer. 

"You're absolutely right, love. I completely agree," he murmured, trying to convince himself of this as well. His attempts were insufficient as his lips came closer to hers and if he were to be honest with himself, he wasn't really trying that hard to resist. He tilted his head as they both closed their eyes and parted their lips. They almost met as Killian felt a blunt force to his back and the momentum pushed him forward, slamming into Emma. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to keep her from falling.

The person who knocked into him was a teenager who had been playfully shoved by his friend. "Sorry," the kid said before he and his friends continued walking. 

"You alright?"

Emma nodded her head in response as she flashed him a warm smile. "Never better."

He smiled back at her and suddenly realized he was still holding on to her. 

"Apologies, love." He reluctantly released her as she held an almost disappointed look on her face. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her and she took it as they crossed the street. When they reached the park still linked arm in arm, Killian broke the contemplative silence as they took in the scenery.

"So, tell me, love, have you always lived in Boston?" 

"No, actually my brother and I grew up on a farm in Oregon."

"Really? I never would have pegged you for a farm girl," he said as they approached a bench and sat down, un-linking their arms.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago, though. We had a stable and I had this horse, named Buttercup and my brother would take me horseback riding," she explained as she looked off in the distance with a look of nostalgia at first and then her eyes grew solemn as she looked to the ground. "But then our parents died in a car accident and we had to move around to different foster homes until David was eighteen. Then we came here to Boston and we've been here ever since."

"Sorry about your parents, love. I lost my mine when I was young, too... as well as my brother, Liam."

"That's awful. What happened to them?"

"Well, my mother died of cancer and my father was an alcoholic and when we lost her, my father drank himself to death because he couldn't handle it. Then, my brother drowned in a boating accident about five years ago." His eyes glistened with the tears that he was trying to hold back as he continued. "We were taking our father's boat out when another one hit us and he fell into the water and hit his head on a rock. I pulled him out, but I was too late."

"I'm so sorry, Killian." Emma lifted her hand to his shoulder, soothing her thumb over the material if his blazer.

"We certainly make a pair don't we, love?" he said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

They both sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again, lightening the mood.

"But enough of the doom and gloom. I want to know about more Emma Nolan."

"And what would you like to know?"

"Oh, just the basics. Your hopes and dreams. Favorite color, favorite movie."

"Well, I guess my hopes and dreams are to be able to raise my son and watch him grow and be happy. And my favorite color is blue and favorite movie is the Princess Bride."

What shade of blue? Light blue, teal...?"

"Dark blue, like the ocean." she said, looking into his eyes.

"That's a very good choice, love. It used to my favorite color too. I've always loved the view of the sea," he told her, knowing very well why she had chosen dark blue as her favorite color.

"Oh really? And what is it now?" she asked curiously.

"Emerald green."

"Why the change?"

"I met you," he said simply.

Emma sucked in a breath as his eyes pierced into hers. Then she broke their trance, remembering she had to be back at the school soon.

"We should get going."

"Of course, love. Do you have time to walk down the pier, first?"

"Maybe for just a minute."

They both stood up and started walking, taking a different route that led them along the ocean front, with a beautiful view of the clear sky painted in a light blue and the bright sun that left flecks of gold reflecting off of the water. They stopped to get ice cream cones at a small parlor on the boardwalk and continued towards the marina where an array of yachts towered over the dock ahead.

"So, this is where you work?"

"Mostly. I have an office downtown but this is where I show the boats to potential buyers."

"And how did you get into this?"

"Well, I really just started doing it to support my family. And I've always been a fan of boats but ever since the accident, I could never bring myself to actually own one. I just buy them to sell them."

Emma flashed him a heart-warming smile as he escorted her along the dock, passing some of the boat owners who greeted them. Killian put his hand on the small of her back as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Most of the owners are single, rich men. If they think you're with me, they won't hit on you."

"Uh-huh," Emma said, looking at him doubtfully.

He flashed her a crooked grin and introduced her to a few of them before they reached the end of the pier as they finished their ice cream. The wind picked up as they stopped and she relished in the feeling of the cool breeze hitting her skin, her long hair flowing behind her.

"This is nice."

"It is indeed. Best view in town. Well, besides you of course," he said, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes as she put her hand on his back and clung to his body for warmth. He looked her with an arched brow.

"What? I'm cold from the ice cream."

"Uh-huh," he flashed her a sarcastic grin and took off his blazer to put around her shoulders. 

Their arms went around each other again as they turned and headed back. 

When they drove back to the school, Emma gave him back his jacket and grabbed her flowers before she left the car and Killian got out to walk her to the doors.

"You know I can walk myself."

"I know love, but I told you I was going to be the best friend date you ever had and I never break a promise."

She laughed and lightly shoved him in a playful manner.

"Oi, what was that for?" He asked, as he held his chest, acting like he had been badly wounded. 

"For being too charming."

"You pack quite the punch, Emma."

"Oh please, I barely touched you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll see when I have a big bruise on my chest tomorrow."

"Oh come on, you big baby. Would you like me to kiss it and make it all better?"

To that, he shrugged as if he had to think about it. Then he held his chest again. "Actually, yeah, it's really sore. I think you are going to have to make it better," he said with an innocent undertone.

"Hmmm. On second thought, I think I'll just let you suffer."

He grew serious again before she had to go back inside. "Well, Emma, as much as I've been enjoying our lunch dates, I'm afraid I won't be able to take you to lunch the rest of the week."

"I've enjoyed our lunch dates too, but I guess we'll have to wait until next week."

"Aye. I guess I won't see you until then. Liam will be with his mother the next few days so I won't be at the daycare."

"Well, until next time then."

"Bye, Emma." He grabbed her hand and brought to his lips, placing a sweet kiss to her knuckles. 

Her breathing hitched as she managed a response. "Bye, Killian." She turned to walk away and then stopped and looked back at him. "Actually, would you want to go this dance-a-thon that they're having at the high school on Friday? I volunteered as a chaperon a while ago and I don't really want to go alone. And it's for a really good cause. The proceeds are going to an orphanage."

"I'd love to go. I mean if it's for a good cause," he winked.

"And that's the only reason?" She asked knowingly.

He shrugged, flashing her a playful smile. "That and I happened to be quite the dancer."

"Oh really?"

"Aye. Just you wait and see, Emma."

She laughed. "Okay. It starts at seven."

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 then."

"Sounds good. I'll text you my address. But I really have to go now. I'll see you then."

"Bye, love."

 

* * *

 

After Killian left, Emma thought about what he said when she mentioned the phone calls from Neal. Maybe, being apart from Henry made him realize he wanted to be in his life again. Plus, she still wanted Henry to have his father in his life. She wanted to make this work, she just didn't know if it could. She didn't know if Neal would give Henry the time and attention that he needed. But maybe she could give him another chance for Henry.

When she got out of work, she listened to one of the voice messages he left her, reminding her that he had given her the house and the car and all of the other things he let her keep and the least she could do was let him see his son. She felt guilt in the pit of her stomach even though she shouldn't. He's the one who chose to have an affair. He's the one who chose someone else, so why should she feel bad? But Killian was right. She shouldn't use their son as punishment for what he did. She reluctantly called him and they made arrangements for her to drop him off after she got out of work the next day.

When the time came to drop Henry off at Neal's apartment, she carried his diaper bag and another one with his clothes and blanket and walked up the stairs to his unit, knocking on the door. She was nervous about leaving him there. She had never been away from her baby for two days before.

Neal answered the door and let her inside and she stepped through as he closed the door behind her.

"Thank you, Emma, for letting me see him."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Henry."

"I know, but still. Thank you."

She handed Neal Henry's bags. "Everything he needs is in these. His clothes, diapers and formula and pacifier. I assume he has a place to sleep?"

"Yeah, I got him a crib and some toys a while back. Look Emma, you don't have worry about a thing. I promise."

"Your promises don't mean much to me Neal," she said coldly. "That last time you made a promise to me was when we exchanged wedding vows and you said you'd always be faithful, but look how that turned out."

"I know. I'm sorry, Emma."

"I didn't come here for your apologies. I came here so that my son could spend time with his father. And with that said, I don't want Tamara around him."

"She won't be. It'll just be me and Henry."

"Good. If he needs anything or if anything goes wrong-"

"Nothing will go wrong. But if it does I will call you," he said sincerely.

She pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead before she handed him over to Neal.

"Dadda," Henry cried as Neal held him, lightly bouncing him in his arms.

Neal's features quickly lit up as he smiled at him. "Hey little buddy. I missed you so much."

Emma's heart clenched as she saw the man she fell in love with. But she wasn't kidding herself. He was no longer that man. He was a selfish bastard who broke her heart and tore their family apart all for another woman.

"I'll drop him off on Saturday around noon," he told her, breaking her from her thoughts.

She nodded and gave Henry one more kiss and said goodbye before she walked out the door. After she left, she went to her brother's place. She knew that she was going to be restless without Henry and she didn't want to be alone.

"Emma, would you relax?" David pleaded as Emma paced back and forth in the living room. "He's going to be fine."

"I can't. I've never been without Henry for two days."

"I know, but you're doing the right thing for him."

Emma walked over to the couch and sighed as she sank into it. 

David sat next to her and rubbed her back to calm her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's just hard."

"I know it is, Em. If you want to stay here until Saturday so you don't have to be alone, you can."

"Thank you, but I think I'll be okay. I just have to get used to this."

"Look, why don't we go out and do something when Mary Margaret gets home? We can to a movie to help take your mind off of things for a while."

Emma nodded as she lifted her head up. "Okay. But I get to pick the movie."

David chuckled. "Agreed. But no chick flicks."

Emma responded with an eye roll. "Fine. Then we're seeing X-Men."

"How about Captain America?"

"You said I get to pick."

"You're right. Fine, we'll see X-men," he sighed.

 

* * *

 

"So, what are we doing tomorrow night?" Robin asked over the phone as Killian entered his apartment.

"Sorry, mate, I have plans with Emma."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she asked me to go this charity dance for the high school."

"So how's the whole friendship thing going anyway?"

Killian sighed. He knew that Robin would never let the subject go now. "It's going."

"And you're still just friends?"

"Aye."

"Tell me what's wrong then, Killian. I know when something's bothering you."

He went into the kitchen to make dinner, trying to decide how much he should tell Robin. He usually didn't keep things from him but he knew he would never hear the end of it if he told Robin how he really felt. "It's nothing."

"Killian..."

He sighed again as he leaned against the counter. "I think I'm falling for her, Robin. And I don't know what to do because I know she just wants to be friends but I just can't stay away from her."

Even though he couldn't see Robin, he could practically hear him smiling on the other end.

"Just be honest with her, Killian. Tell her how you feel."

"I know that I should. I just don't want to mess up what we have," he explained in a panicky tone.

"Just give it some thought then, Killian. Take a walk and get some fresh air. You'll figure it out."

After he got off the phone with Robin, he took his suggestion and went for a walk. He went outside into the cool, night air and started walking down the street. The air felt refreshing as he played with his thoughts. If he told her, what he would even say? He felt like a disappointment. He made sure that she knew they could just be friends and yet here he was falling for her. 

He kept walking, his thoughts giving him fuel and he walked about eleven blocks, until he made it all the way downtown. He passed the various shops and restaurants, including Granny's Diner, his and Emma's lunch date there fresh in his mind. He reached the cinema and continued past it, going through a crowd of people who were going into the theater. When he got past them, he bumped into someone, not looking to see who it was. "Apologies."

"Killian?"

He turned around to the direction of the familiar voice and a smile began to pull at his lips. Emma, David and Mary Margaret were standing before him, their arms linked together.

"Emma. Fancy seeing you here, love."

"Hi, Killian," Mary Margaret greeted him with a beaming smile. 

"So, this is the Killian I've heard so much about?" David asked.

"Yeah. Killian, this is my brother, David. David, Killian."

"Nice to meet you, mate," Killian said to him, shaking his hand.

"Are you out walking alone?" Mary Margaret asked him.

"Yeah, I just needed a walk to sort some things out and I went a little further than I intended."

"Well, since you came this far, why don't you watch a movie with us and we can drive you back home afterwards."

"That's okay. I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. Join us, Killian. It will help you take your mind off of things. That's why I'm here. I took your advice and I dropped Henry off at Neal's," Emma told him.

"Good to hear, Emma. I'm proud of you. Hopefully he won't let you down, love."

"Me too. But I don't really want to talk about it, it will just drive me crazy."

"Of course, love."

Emma tilted her head toward the theater and held out her free arm for him to take. "Join us?"

Killian grinned and looped his arm into hers and the four of them walked inside the cinema.

They approached the counter and Killian and David fought over who would pay for the tickets. "How about credit roulette?"

"I've already tried that with him. He cheats," Emma teased.

"Okay. How about I pay for mine and my wife's and you pay Emma's?"

"Fair enough," Killian surrendered as he paid for two tickets, a popcorn and two sodas for him and Emma.

When they all got their tickets and snacks, they went into the theater and found four seats in the middle. Emma sat between Mary Margaret and Killian and they settled in, chatting quietly before the previews started.

"It's been a long time since I've been to a theater. The last time was four years ago when Milah and I were dating."

"That is a long time. Neal and I weren't even together that long."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We dated for a year then got married and were together for two years after that. He was sweet and charming when we met and everything just went so fast, before I knew it I was married and pregnant with Henry. And after we separated, I promised myself, the next relationship, things would be slow and steady."

Killian swallowed thickly at that. There was no way he could tell her now. He certainly didn't want to go at a pace that was quicker than what she was comfortable with.

"You know it's funny, we both came here to forget about our exes and here we are talking about them," Emma said.

"Well, actually, I wasn't thinking about Milah."

Emma looked at him, confused. "But you said you were trying to sort some things out. What were you thinking about then?"

Killian's heart started to race as he thought about telling her. Then, before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned in closer to her until his lips were almost touching her ear and he spook in a low, husky whisper with one simple word.

"You."

Before anything else could be said, the previews started and everyone grew quiet. Emma stared ahead at the screen and he immediately regretted telling her. The thought of losing her as a friend was unbearable. He tried his best to relax and deal with things when the movie was over.

As they watched the screen, they drank their sodas and shared the popcorn tub that was sitting in Killian's lap. Halfway through the movie, without looking at what she was doing, Emma reached for the popcorn, grabbing some kernels when Killian did the same and their hands collided. She playfully slapped his away and he retaliated by grabbing her hand and taking some popcorn with his other one with a smug smile on his face.

She scowled at him and they both reverted their attention back to the movie. Killian looked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing a smile curving her lips. His stomach was doing flips as his hand was still holding hers and she lifted both of them out of the bucket, entwining her fingers into his with a firm squeeze. Their elbows were on the armrest between them and they stayed that way for the rest of the movie, all the while he was thinking that hand holding was a good place to start a romantic relationship, seeing as their friendship started with mental handshakes.


	6. Chapter 6

After the last scene of the movie, the lights came on and the four of them stayed seated during the credits to watch the bonus scene at the end. Emma didn't even bother to hide the fact that she was holding Killian's hand. Mary Margaret didn't say anything but Emma knew she was holding back a smirk and David was holding his brotherly look from the other side of her sister-in-law.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"I liked it... I liked it a lot. What about you, Killian?"

"Well, I thought it was okay, but have to say I enjoyed the company much more than the movie itself," he relpied, looking at Emma. 

Blush filled her cheeks as she looked back at him, smiling.

"You guys really liked it? I thought it was terrible," David said. "The only good part was when Quicksilver saved the day while eating a Twinkie."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and Emma and Killian weren't paying much attention to them because they were more focused on each other.

After they left the theatre, Emma was still holding his hand as the four of them walked to David's house, engaging in casual conversation. She was silent as she thought about the progression of the night. How she started by freaking out about her son to holding hands with Killian.

When he had told her that it was her that he was thinking about, she froze. She wasn't sure what to do in that moment. She knew she wasn't really ready to be in a relationship again just yet, but at the same time she asked herself one question; how often does one find a guy like Killian? And she was tired of denying her feelings for him. She was tired of having to take the selfless route. For once, she just wanted to be able to endulge in the things she was cheated out of from being with Neal. 

They reached the house and walked up the porch steps as David took out his keys.

"Glad you could join us, Killian. Did you want to come in for some coffee?" Mary Margarete asked him.

He looked at Emma for approval, which was written in the smile she gave him. "Sure. If you insist, lass."

David unlocked the door and they followed behind him. Once inside, Mary Margarete started the coffee as killian and David sat at the kitchen table. Emma took out her phone to see if Neal had called her during the movie. There were none, but she felt the need to call and check up on him anyway. 

"I'm going to call and check up on Henry, she said to no one in particular. 

"I'm sure he's fine, Emma," David tried to assure her. 

"Maybe so, but I have to make sure." She walked out of the kitchen as she dialed his number and heard it ring.

When Neal answered, he told her that Henry was in his crib sleeping. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone.

The four of them chatted for a while before Emma took Killian home. They held hands during the drive there, and were mostly silent as Emma was still trying to process this new development. She wanted this, but still wasn't sure about starting a new relationship so quickly. On the other hand, what she had with Neal and what she could potentially have with Killian were two entirely different things. With Neal, it was some schoolgirl crush on a guy whose image in her head was a glorified illusion of who he actually was, but with Killian, she knew right away that he was the real deal. 

 

* * *

 

When Emma pulled up to his apartment, the silence was finally broken as Killian undid his seatbelt and turned to face her.

"Love, I think we both know there could be something good here, but I want you to know that I don't intend on rushing anything with you. We can go whatever pace you're comfortable with."

She nodded at that reassurance as she shifted in her seat to meet his gaze. "Thank you. I really want this too and I think it would be better for both if us if we just took things nice and slow."

"Agreed, love," he said as he caressed her cheek with his free hand, making her breath hitch.

Then he gave her a mischievous look that contradicted his words. "So, since we're taking things slow, does that mean a goodnight kiss is off the table?"

"Yes," she answered quickly as she looked down at their hands, toying with his fingers. "But... maybe just a peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt."

A slow, quirky grin curved his lips as he leaned in closer to her, pressing his lips to the soft flesh of her cheek. The smell and warmth of her skin was so intoxicating, he found it difficult to pull away. He wanted more, but it would have to do for now.

"Goodnight, Killian," she bid him as his lips left her skin.

"Goodnight love." 

With that, he opened the door and stepped out, releasing her fingers slowly before he shut it. He gave her one final glance through the window before he turned around to leave. 

He may not have been able to tell her exactly how he felt, but he felt content knowing that things were going in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Emma came through the doors of the library on her break, holding a smile as she walked over to the counter and looked around, not seeing anyone. Then she heard a noise from the other side.

"Belle?" She leaned over the counter and saw her friend picking up books from the floor before she stood up, laying them on the counter.

"Hey Emma. Sorry, just clumsy today. No lunch with your _friend_ today?" she asked, emphasing the word, friend. Emma had filled her in about Killian and their lunch dates, among other things.

"No, not today. But, he's coming to the dance tonight."

A wide smile curved Belles lips. "That's great. Is that why you're grinning like an idiot?"

Emma blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Belle replied confidently. "Well good. I can't wait to meet him and hopefully his presence will keep Graham off of your back."

"Yeah, I hope so," Emma sighed. Graham was the gym teacher who was constantly asking her out since he started at the school a year ago, even though she told him from day one that she was married.

 

* * *

 

That night, Killian was nervous as all hell for reasons he couldn't comprehend as he dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue buttoned-up shirt. He was going to a charity dance at a high school with a woman he had gotten pretty familiar with over the last couple of weeks. Even if they had decided to take their friendship to another level, one could hardly consider this a date. And yet his palms were sweaty and he had butterflies in his stomach. He guessed that the cause of it was a little thing called hope. Hope that he could be complete again. Hope that he could finally be able to breathe again.

He grabbed his keys and looked in the bathroom mirror one last time, running his hand through his hair before he left. He stopped at the flower shop and got a red rose before he went to the address she had texted him earlier.

When he pulled up in front of her house, he let out a deep breath before he stepped out of the car and walked up to her doorstep, carrying the rose behind his back. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently as she came to open the door. 

The sight of her actually took his breath away. She was wearing a dark blue dress with the Swan necklace resting on her chest. 

"You look stunning, Emma."

She smiled sheepishly as he pulled his arm around and handed her the rose. She laughed lightly as she took it. "Thank you. I'll add it to my collection."

"You're very welcome, love." She let him in and walked to her dining table, placing the rose in the vase that held the other two flowers that he had given to her.

She grabbed her purse and came back to him as he offered an arm.

"Shall we?"

Emma smiled and happily looped her arm into his as they left the apartment. 

When they got there, he came around to open the car door for her and they walked into the gymnasium entrance where the dance was held. The thumping beat of the music started pumping from the speakers as the students lined up to buy tickets.

They walked into the dimly lit room with a globe light hanging from above and walk up to a table with name tags for the chaperones. She had made sure to add him to the list of chaperones yesturday after he had agreed to go.

Emma grabbed hers and Killian's and pinned his to his shirt. His breathing hitched as he felt her hands through his clothed chest. He looked into her eyes as hers were focused on the task at hand and when she was done, her lids lifted and they got lost in one another's gaze. Killian held out his hand for her name tag and finally broke their trance as he slid his fingers underneath the thick strap of her dress to pin the nametag there.

"Emma, hi," Belle called to her as she approached.

"Hey, Belle. This is Killian. Killian, this is Belle. She is the librarian at the middle school."

"Nice to meet you, lass," Killian greeted as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Emma's told me a lot about you."

"Is that so?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow at Emma. "Only good things, I hope?"

"Yes. Very good things."

Killian held a smug grin at that as Emma blushed. They continued to chat as the students started to dance.

"Emma, would you care for some punch, love?" 

"Sure."

Killian left her side to retrieve two drinks from the punch bowl. When he came back, Emma was chatting with another chaperone. A man with brown curly hair and an Irish accent.

"Killian, this is Graham. He's the gym teacher," Emma said as she took one of the drinks from Killian's hand and clung to him. "This is my date, Killian."

Graham almost looked dissapointed as his eyes immediately reverted from Emma and he extended a hand to shake Killian's.

"Nice to meet you," Killian said as he shook his hand.

"You too. I guess I shouldn't be surprised this one's already taken."

Killian felt a bit of jealousy creep inside at how Graham was looking at her, even though he shouldn't because she came there with him, after all. But it was obvious that this Irish man was pining for her. Then he looked at Emma and she looked a little uncomfortable under Graham's stare and Killian realized the feelings were indeed, not mutual.

"Would you care to dance, love?" Killian asked as he extended a hand to her, giving her a chance to escape. 

"I would love to," Emma quickly replied, placing her hand in his and they set their drinks on one of the tables before they entered the dance floor. 

They moved to an up-beat song with little distance between them so that they could hear eachother while they talked.

"Thank you for doing that. Graham's nice and all but he always hit on me even when I was married. Besides, I kind of have my eyes on someone else," she said with a coy smirk curving the corner of her lips.

"Good to know, love," he blushed. "And it's my pleasure. Anything I can do to help a damsel in distress. Not that you need my help. I haven't know you for very long but you seem like a lass who can take care of herself."

"Well, I usually don't have much of a choice."

"I know, but sometimes it's okay to let someone else take care of you once in a while." 

Before she could respond, Killian grabbed her hand and twirled her around. He pulled her back to him so that his arm was around her and her back was pressed to his body while his arm was snaked around her stomach. He felt her breath hitch at the contact as his heart started racing in his chest.

He got lost in the intoxicating sent of her perfume as he held her there for a moment, their breathing heavy as they swayed their hips lightly against each other. He spun her around again and brought her back with her hand still in his as his other one was on her waist. 

The song ended and the next one that played was a slow song.

Killian released her hand and placed his on her waist as Emma wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He had to steady his breathing with the way she looked into his eyes as they swayed slowly to the music.  

 

 

_I breathe in slow to compose myself_

_But the bleeding heart I left on the shelf_

_Started speeding 'round, beating half to death_

_Cause you're here and you're all mine_

_I press my lips down into your neck_

_And I stay there and I reconnect_

_Bravery I've been trying to perfect_

_It can wait for a while_

 

 

Emma laid her head on his shoulder, her body warm against his as he held her tighter. He knew right then that he could just hold her forever.

When he found out that Milah was having affair, he felt like the whole world had ended, everything crashing at his feet. And now...  it was like everything had just fallen into place, all of his problems and sorrows forgotten. It was like the world was turning on its axis again, all of his emptiness gone, his broken heart mending slowly. 

 

_I breathe out now and we fall back in_

_Just like before, we can re-begin_

_Let your lungs push slow up against my skin_

_Let it all feel just right_

_Gone is the emptiness_

_We just take what's best and move on_

_All of the hurt gets left_

_I should've guessed_

_That the world will turn and we'll grow_

_We'll learn how to be, to be incomplete_

_And this here, now it's where we touch down_

_You and me, let's be incomplete_

 

He closed his eyes, and when the last chords of the song played, he savored the last few seconds of just holding her.

 

* * *

  

After the song had ended, Emma introduced Killian to some of the students and danced some more before everyone filtered out. It ended about midnight and Killian put his jacket around her as they walked into the cool, night air. He drove her home in a comfortable silence as her fingers were entwined in his and when he pulled up in front of her house, he went around to open the door for her. Emma still couldn't believe how much of a gentleman he was every time and it never seemed to get old.

They walked up her doorstep and turned to face eachother as he grabbed both of her hands with his. 

"That was fun. Much better than if I were to go alone."

"Ah. You mean since Graham wasn't hitting on you all night? I'm beginning to think that's why you wanted me to come, love," he said playfully.

"No," she replied defensively. "Okay, maybe it was part of the reason. But the other reason is that maybe I really like you."

"I really like you too, Emma."

Emma smiled as she leaned in closer, almost forgetting that they were going to take things slow, but the way he made her feel made it infuriatingly difficult. She stopped herself, though, and pulled back.

"Go on a real date with me, love."

"You mean you didn't consider tonight a date?" she laughed lightly.

"I'm talking about just you and me. No kids, no co-workers, no family. Just the two of us."

She looked at him as though she had to think about it. "Hmmm... yes. I will go on a date with you."

Killian couldn't hold back a smile at that as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. She lost a breath as he lingered there for a few more seconds before he pulled away.

"How does next Saturday sound?" he asked eagerly.

She nodded her head, although she didn't know if she could wait that long. But, they were taking things slow so it was probably for the best, plus she wanted to spend time with Henry when she picked him up from Neal's and Killian would want to spend time with Liam the days he got him.

"I can't wait," she smiled. They bid farewell as Emma grabbed keys from her purse and unlocked her door. Once inside, she pressed her back against the door, trying to steady her breathing, still smiling. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she tried to process everything, not being able to believe she had found this amazing guy in such a short time. And she thought maybe she could have a fairytale relationship like David and Mary Margaret's after all. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before, but the song that they were dancing to was Incomplete by James Bay.


	7. Chapter 7

After Killian dropped Emma off, his mind was reeling nonstop. It was just a school dance, but the evening had been magical and he couldn't even imagine what their date on Saturday would be like. He had cursed himself for making it a week later but he wanted it to be special and something unforgettable. Thinking back to their other 'dates'; their lunch at Granny's, the stroll through the park, the night they went to the movies and of course their dance, he racked his brain, trying to come up with something different. He debated how far he should go, fearing that she would think he was just trying to impress her, but that was not the case. He wanted to give her everything she had missed out on when she was with Neal and a simple dinner just wouldn't do. Searching online for ideas of what they could do, he recalled some of the things he knew about her. He thought about the things she told him about her childhood and her interests. After he came up with some possibilities, it finally clicked. He thought of the perfect thing they could do on their first official date as a couple and would set out to make the arrangements the next day.

There was one thing he didn't take into account, however. When he asked her to go on a date Saturday, he had forgotten that he was supposed to have Liam that day and there was no way he would give up one of his days to Milah. Three days without his son was hard enough as it was. He decided that he was going to rectify that. He wanted to spend more time with his son and the only way to do that was to demand it. He was tired of being the nice guy to Milah when he was the one who was wronged. He was tired of giving her everything he had.

  

* * *

 

The next morning, Emma became extremely anxious for more reasons than one. First of all, she needed to get her son. She even got there to Neal's apartment two hours earlier than she said she would. When she reached the door, Neal poked his head out, surprised to see her there.

"Emma? You're early."

She eyed him suspiciously, knowing he was trying to hide something. She knew that look far to well. That thing he did with his eyes when he was afraid she was onto him. He would blink a few too many times and gave her that fake puppy-dog stare.

"I need to take my son home, now," she demanded in a firm and irritated tone. She was not about to put up with his antics today. Not when her son was on the other side of the door.

"You mean our son?"

"There is no our, Neal. Not anymore. Now, get out of my way."

He spoke to argue but she shoved the door open, starting to guess why he would be hesitant to let her in. And sure enough, she was right. Tamara was there holding Henry in her arms.

Emma's blood started to boil inside as she marched up to her and grabbed her son from Tamara's hands.

"Neal, what the was the one thing I asked you not to do?"

"Emma. It's not what you think. He wouldn't stop crying, so I called her for help."

Emma cradled Henry in her arms, steam practically shooting from her ears.

"Oh and you didn't to call his mother? I told you if anything went wrong to call me," she said, her voice getting louder.

"It was late. I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh, now you care about my feelings?! Now you give a damn about about me?! You expect me believe that? Honestly, how dumb do you think I am?" Emma gathered Henry's things and started towards the door.

Neal grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't you put one hand on me or I'll make sure you never see my son again," she spoke quietly but coldly.

He let her go and she walked out the door as he called after her.

"Emma, wait!"

She ignored him as she kissed Henry's forehead and continued out the building.

"Mama," Henry said as he clung to her tightly.

"I missed you, too, Henry. I'm so sorry. I'm never letting you go for that long again."

Feeling him in her arms again gave her more peace than she had felt in the last two days without him. What was she thinking handing him over to Neal? Once again, he made her feel like an idiot for trusting him and once again, he let her down. Never again.

She kissed Henry's cheek as she carried him to her car and secured him in the car seat, putting his bags beside him before she got into the driver's seat and drove away.

 

* * *

 

When Sunday came around, Killian went to Milah's to get Liam. He had to hide the ridiculous grin that still lingered from Friday night so Milah wouldn't mistake him for being happy to see her. Although, he was very happy to see his son. Three days was just too long to go without him, especially when he was not the one who did anything wrong. He was tired of having to suffer because of her.

"Papa!"

As Milah handed Liam over to him, along with his bags, his smile grew wide as he kissed his lad's forehead.

"Milah, I've decided I want more time with my son," he said firmly. He even refrained himself from the nervous itch behind his ear. "And I get to pick the days."

Milah's mouth fell as she crossed her arms. "And what makes you think I would agree to that, Killan?"

"Because, I've given you everything else. I did nothing but make sure you had everything your heart desired, Milah and all I want in return after everything is to spend more time with my son. I'm keeping him until Thursday, then you can have him for the weekend. Besides wouldn't you rather spend time with your boyfriend, anyway?" he asked spitefully. 

Milah looked at him, shocked and offended but Killian stood his ground. He was not losing one more person he loved, especially to the woman who tore his bleedin' heart into a million pieces. He could see her resolve weaken as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Fine. You can have him until Thursday."

"I wasn't asking your permission, Milah. I'm taking him, regardless of whether you approve or not."

Milah almost grinned at that as she looked at him, impressed. "Well, well, well. Since when did you grow a pair and just take what you want?"

His eyes grew dark and stormy as he thought about her question. He thought about everything that he had lost and everything that was within his reach. He decided he was going to fight for what he wanted. He was going to fight for Liam and so help him, he was going to fight for Emma because for once, he wanted to be happy again.

Killian turned around and started to leave, but before he did, he looked back at her as she still awaited an answer.

"Since I've lost almost everything." 

With that he turned back around and walked away as Liam laid his head on his papa's shoulder.

After he left, he went to Robin's house to visit and when he got to his house, his wife, Regina greeted him at the door.

"Well, it's about time I get to see my god-son," she said as she took Liam from him.

"Sorry, lass. It's been difficult since I have to share him with my ex-wife."

Regina raised a brow, looking at him suspiciously.

"Wow, Robin was right. You really have moved on. Your divorce isn't even final yet and you're already calling her your ex."

Killian gave her a coy smile as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, uh-"

"Now, Regina, leave Killian alone. He's happy. It's best to not jinx it," Robin told his wife as he approached them.

"How am I jinxing it? I'm just saying you're not even officially divorced yet and you're already in the dating game."

"I wouldn't really say I'm in the dating game. I'm dating a woman I really like. It's not like I'm going to bars and hooking up with strangers," he responded defensively as the three of them went to sit at the kitchen table.

"You know what I mean. Usually it takes years to recover from divorce, especially when there's a cheating spouse involved."

"Come on Regina, we both know that's not always the case. I wasn't even divorced for five months when I met you. And now look at us. We're happily married."

"Maybe you are," Regina joked with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny," Robin replied as he kissed her cheek.

Killian pondered their conversation and how it compared to his. Although Robin wasn't cheated on, the marriage had ended badly and Killian remembered him saying that he didn't think he would ever be able to recover... and then he met Regina. But he knew they hadn't exactly taken things slow. "Um... can I ask both of you a rather personal question?"

Robin furrowed a brow in confusion. "What could you possibly ask that you don't already know?"

Killian scratched behind his ear nervously. "Well, I know that things were serious after a month from when you met, but how long did you wait until you... um..."

"You mean, how long did we wait until we had sex?" Regina finished his question with amusement in her voice.

"Well, it's not that I'm thinking about it, but Emma and I are taking things slow and I'm not quite sure of what that timeline looks like. And I just don't want to mess this up with her."

"I see. Well, I don't know, Robin, how long would you say?"

"Thirteen days after our first date," he replied without hesitation.

Killian and Regina looked at him in awe.

"You answered that pretty quickly. I guess men keep track of that more than woman."

"Yeah, I guess you're probably right," Robin said with a wink. "Does that help at all, Killian?"

"I don't know, I still think that's too soon."

"You must really like this woman. I've never seen you this nervous before," Regina said.

"Aye. I do. And like I said, I don't want to screw this up."

"Look, Killian, I think you're just making this way harder than its supposed to," Robin told him. "You just do things as they feel natural. And if you're still not sure, just play off of her actions. I mean you have experience with women. You married one."

"Yes, but look at how that turned out."

"But that wasn't your fault. You bent over backwards for that woman, so you can't blame yourself one bit. It was definitely her loss, not yours."

"Even so, I can't really compare this situation to when Milah and I were dating."

"And why's that?" Robin asked.

"Well, for one thing, Milah wasn't going through a divorce or a bad breakup at the time. And neither was I."

"Well, like I said, just let things take its natural course. When the time's right, you'll know it."

"Killian, may I ask, why are you concerned about this now if you say that two weeks is too soon?" Regina asked. "I mean, you've only just started dating."

"Because, Milah and I were together after our first date. And I wasn't even in love with her then."

"But you're in love with Emma?"

"Aye. And every time I'm around her, I just feel... I just... I've never felt anything like this before. I don't know if it's because I just had my heart broken and it feels refreshing to not feel so bloody miserable all of the time or if it's just because... it's..."

"Maybeit's because you found the right person?" Robin suggested, finishing his sentence.

"I think that I have. And that's the problem."

"Well, I think that you should just leave the ball in her court. You'll know when she's ready. At least I should hope you know a thing or two about women," Regina taunted.

"That's the thing. Emma's no ordinary woman."

"Well, it sounds like it," Regina said with a light chuckle as she shifted Liam in her arms. "So, where are you taking her on your date next Saturday?"

Killian grinned at that as he gave a reply. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me with that part."

Regina raised a curious and confused brow. "How could I help, Killian?"

  

* * *

 

On Monday morning, Emma arrived at the Daycare, anxious to say the least. She knew that Killian would be there and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed him over the weekend. When she went inside, she went into the toddler room and the wide smile on her face fell when she saw that Liam was already there and Killian was nowhere to be seen.

"Bye, Henry. Mommy has to go. Love you."

"Bye-bye mama."

She gave Henry a tight hug and kissed his forehead before she sat him down next to Liam. When she turned around to leave, Mary Margarete was there with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, Emma. He just said he had to leave early."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "It's fine... I'm fine." She flashed a weak smile and headed for the door. She then stopped and went into the office, hoping to get some coffee, but the pot was empty. She sighed and continued out the door. She didn't have time to wait for coffee to be brewed. Emma walked  to her car, trying to hide her dissapointment as she looked at the pavement..

When she reached her car, she looked up and her lips pulled into a smile when she saw the vehicle next to hers. The car, however, was not what was making her smile. It was the gorgeous man who was leaning against it with two Starbucks coffees and a bag of what she assumed was breakfast. And what was even better about the sight was the smug grin on his face and the sparkle in his brilliant blue eyes.

When she approached, he set the coffees and bag on his car before he came up and grabbed her by her waiste, pulling her into a hard kiss. It caught her off guard but her lips immediately parted, her tongue darting out to find his as she grabbed his shoulders. One of his hands moved to her jaw, caressing and gliding along her neck as he groaned softly, the sound vibrating through her. The kiss was a lot like the first one they shared, passionate and tender, but this time, she didn't pull away. In fact she grabbed the lapel of his shirt and tilted her head, pulling him in deeper. For a brief moment, she forgot that there were in the daycare parking lot. When they finally broke free, they were left panting.

"Morning, beautiful," he breathed, his voice completely wrecked.

"Happy to see me, I take it?" She laughed lightly as she grabbed both of his hands, entwine her fingers into his.

"Apologies, love. I just couldn't wait any longer to do that."

"No complaints from me," she smiled, relieved that he came back. "And here I thought you had left without me."

"Not a chance. I just got here early and decided to go on a coffee run."

"And I see you got the good stuff," she said, looking behind him.

He reluctantly released her hands and turned around, retrieving the coffees, handing one to her.

"Aye. Not that I don't love your sister-in-law's coffee, but I figured we could use a bit of change."

"Thank you." She took a sip, closing her eyes as the hot liquid slowly hit her tongue.

"Of course, love."

She opened her eyes again after she swollowed and lowered her cup. "So where are we going on this date Saturday?" she asked curiously.

"That I can't tell you... it's a suprise."

Emma's lips formed a pout. "Well, at least tell me what I should wear? Like my little black dress or something more casual?" she asked flirtatiously as she stepped closer to him, her fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt.

Killian almost groaned as he answered, but stopped himself before he did. He was definitely not imagining what she would look like in said little black dress. "Well, I was going to tell you to wear boots and jeans, but now I'm reconsidering our plans for that day," he replied as he licked his lips, his eyes averting to her pink mouth.

Emma raised a brow. "Boots and jeans?"

He lifted his eyes to hers again.

"Aye. Just comfortable clothes you don't mind getting dirty."

"What, are we going mud wrestling?" she laughed.

"No, love..." he leaned in, closing the distance between them as he spoke in a deep whisper. "Just something to get your heart racing."

She eyed him suspiciously although she didn't completely hate the idea. And truth be told, her heart was racing from just being near him. "What happened to taking things slow?"

Killian chuckled. "Love, I promise my intentions are pure. Besides, if I had something else in mind, you wouldn't be wearing any clothes," he spoke in a husky voice with a wag of his eyebrows.

Emma rolled her eyes as she tried to hide a smile from her lips. She was definitely not thinking about what _he_ would look like without any clothes and what those impure activities would entail.

Killian took a step back, both of them trying to regain their senses as he changed the subject.

"So how is Henry? Did everything go okay?"

Emma's feature's fell at that as she sighed. "Not really. Neal couldn't get him to stop crying so instead of calling me, he called Tamara, which I specifically told him that I didn't want her around my son. And I just can't trust him, Killian. I tried, I really did but I just can't again."

"It's alright, love. You gave him another chance. If you ask me, he didn't even deserve that. I just wanted you to feel better knowing that at least you gave him that for Henry."

Emma nodded. "I know. Thank you."

"Of course, love." Killian gave her a weak smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So, how did he take it?" 

"He wasn't happy and he tried to stop me from leaving at first but then I threatened to never let him see Henry again if he didn't let me go."

Killian's eyes grew dark as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Emma shook her head. "No. He only grabbed my arm," Emma said as she look to the ground.

"Love?" He lifted her chin up to meet her gaze.

"It's fine. It was nothing. He's never laid a hand on me," she said, lifting her eyelids to look into his eyes. "I wouldn't let him anyways. He knows I could kick his ass," she laughed, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I don't doubt that one bit, Emma," he smiled. "Just do me a favor, love?"

"What's that?"

"I say this because I don't think he's going to back off so easily, but if he bothers you, please don't hesitate to call me... for anything. I said I would be here for you and Henry for whatever you need and I meant it."

Emma nodded. "Okay." She smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I should get going."

"I should as well." Killian turned around and grabbed the bag that was still on the trunk of his car. "Oh and these are for you and your friend, Bell. I hope you like Bear Claws."

"Well, it just so happens we do. Thank you. That's sweet of you."

"It's my pleasure." He gave her a warm smile as they bid eachother farewell.

As she got into her car, she couldn't stop wondering what he had in mind for their date, and at the same time, she cursed herself for wanting to take things slow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never been through a custody battle personally and I'm not sure of the timing, only from what I've read and I mainly wanted to focus on Killian and Emma anyway so please forgive me if it's not completely accurate.

On Wednesday, Emma showed up to court with her custody lawyer who she had hired after her and Neal had separated. Before, she was on the edge about this whole thing, whether she should fight for full custody or not, but after what happened, she knew that she did not want Neal in any part of Henry's life. Her lawyer had helped her write a statement saying she was aiming for sole custody in terms of physical and legal and only wanted Neal to see Henry on the odd day a week, if that. It also stated, to sum up, that Neal was unfit to be a father and should not be included in any important decisions in Henry's life. Her lawyer assured her that she had a good chance to win this, based on the fact that there was no attempted contact for two months, which was also included in her statement.

When Emma arrived in the courtroom, Neal was there with his lawyer and the proceedings went through the usual motions before the statements were read aloud. Neal went first, stating that he wanted joint custody and wanted Henry at least three days a week. Emma's jaw started to clench as her hands balled up into fists. There was no way she could let him be with Henry that long and she was determined more than ever to make sure that didn't happen.

Next, she read her penned statement aloud before the judge talked about arrangements for Henry until the final hearing and decided that it was only fair for them to share custody until then, but his lack of interactions with him would be taken into consideration for the final decision. 

After the case was dismissed, Emma practically ran out of the courtroom, frustrated to say the least and needed fresh air. She went outside and tried to pull her bearings together. She remembered all of the times that Neal stayed at work and didn't come home until really late, leaving all of the responsibilities on Emma. He was too busy having an affair to have time for his own son and now he wants shared custody. It just wasn't fair. None of this was fair but somehow she had to continue things as normal. Somehow she would have to cope with the fact that Neal would have to be apart of Henry's life. 

After Emma left, she went into work and sat at her desk, hoping to take her mind off of everything. It didn't work very well, though, but then she received a call and when she saw the name, Killian, on her screen, her eyes lit up and suddenly things seemed less terrible. She had mentioned to him that the hearing was today and she knew he was probably calling to see how it went.

"Hey." She had meant there to be enthusium in her voice but due to the current situation, it didn't come out that way.

"Emma? You alright?"

"Not really."

"I take it that it didn't go very well."

"I don't really know, but I have to share custody until the final hearing."

"Sorry, love. What can I do?"

Emma smiled weakly at that, although she didn't think there was anything anyone could do at this point to make her feel better. "Nothing that would make it all go away... but I am looking forward to our date. Saturday just couldn't get here soon enough."

"Emma, if you're not feeling up to it and wanted to cancel, I would completely understand."

"No, I'll be fine. Honestly, I could use an escape for a while."

"Well, you're in for a treat then, love, because I think this will help take your mind off of things for a bit."

"So, do I even get a clue as to what we're doing?"

"Sorry, darling. Nota one. You'll just have to trust me."

"Okay," she laughed, her features becoming relaxed. "I trust you."

"Can I pick you up at one?"

"Yeah, that will work."

"Okay, one it is. Until then, hang in there. I hope your day goes better and if you need to talk you know how to reach me, love."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I'm so glad I met you, Killian."

"I'm glad I met you, too, Emma."

She smiled at that as they said goodbye and hung up. She really was happy that she met him. The fact that he was in her life now made all the bad things more tolerable.

The next couple of days, Emma and Killian continued their normal routines of dropping off their sons, walking to their cars while drinking coffee and then sharing a heated kiss before they left. Meanwhile, Emma dodged Neal's phone calls, trying to hold off on handing Henry off to him as long as possible. She thought maybe he would just give up eventually but that was more or less wishful thinking on her part. Maybe she was just trying to figure how much he was willing to fight for Henry.

On Saturday, she took Henry to her brother's place after she was showered and dressed. She wore a white tank top tucked into faded, tight-fitting blue jeans with simple black boots that came above her ankles and her hair was in loose curls that fell over her shoulders. She was actually glad the date called for jeans and boots, although she was dissapointed he wouldn't get to see his reaction if she wore her little black dress. She had bought it when she was dating Neal, but never got the chance to wear it because he never took her anywhere fancy. She was very much hoping to get the chance with Killian though, and based on his reaction when she had mentioned it, she was sure she would.

When Emma came through the door, David came to greet her as he scooped up his nephew in his arms. Mary Margaret entered the living room all cheerful with a bright smile on her face. 

"Are you excited about your big date, Emma?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied and couldn't help the smile that fell upon her lips.

"You still don't know where he's taking you?" she asked

"No, it's a surprise."

"So, why are you wearing jeans and a t-shirt?" David asked, confused.

She shrugged. "He told me to dress casually. Something I didn't mind getting dirty in."

They both looked her with suspicion in their raised eyebrows.

Emma laughed. "Relax, it's not like that. We're taking things slow."

"Right, that's probably best," Mary Margaret said with an approving nod.

"That's not really something I wanted to hear about, but good to know," David said. 

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Emma suddenly felt her nerves kick in as she went to answer it. Before she opened the door, she turned around to look at David as she spoke.

"Oh, and David, could you save your protective brother speech just this once?"

He sighed. "Fine, but only because he seems like a decent guy... and don't think I won't come after him if he hurts you."

"Okay," Emma said playfully as she rolled her eyes. Somehow she doubted that he would have to make good on his promise, but maybe she was just trying to be optimistic. David went to put Henry in his crib and she took in a deep breath before she reached for the knob and opened the door.

The sight before her made her jaw drop and forget the fancy restaurant and suit and tie because _oh boy_ , she never knew anyone could pull off a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and boots as well as the man in front of her did. And by the look he was giving her as his eyes trailed over her figure, the little black dress had been forgotten.

"You look... "

"Ready to roll around in the mud?" she asked with a laugh.

"Actually I was going to say strikingly beautiful but I imagine you would look good covered in mud as well," he said with a wink as she let him in.

Emma felt blush creep into her cheeks as he pulled out a bouquet of Pink Camellias from behind him.

She smiled warmly as she took them. "Thank you. They're beautiful. Mary Margaret, do you have a vase?" she asked, looking to her sister-in-law.

"I do. Let me put those in some water for you."

Emma handed her the bouquet and Mary Margaret went into the kitchen to find a vase while David came back with his arms crossed and gave Killian a once-over. Emma knew that stance very well and nudged him as she whispered in his ear.

"You promised." 

David cleared his throat as he relaxed his arms. She looked at Killian and was clearly not oblivious of David's heavy glare.

"Not to worry, mate. I assure you your sister couldn't be in better hands."

"That's exactly what worries me," David grumbled as Mary Margaret came back.

Emma blushed again as Killian smirked and put his hand on her back before they turned around to walk out the door.

"Have fun," Mary Margaret called out to them before she shut the door behind them.

Emma took his hand, threading their fingers together as they walked. They reached the car and he opened the door for her before he got in and started the engine, pulling out of the driveway.

"Love, I do have to warn you, it's a bit of a drive where we're going."

She looked at him with a suspicious eye as she took his hand again. "Okay, now I'm dying to know where we're going but I know you won't tell me."

"That's right, love. But I promise to make it an enjoyable ride. Consider this our 'getting to know each other better' portion of the date."

"Okay. So we won't be able to talk where we're going?" she asked, secretly trying to squeeze more information from him.

"We will, but we won't be in such close coordinates."

Now, she was even more confused as her eyebrows furrowed together. 

Killian chuckled. "I thought you trusted me, love."

"I do, Killian. Although, the last time I trusted someone... well we both know how that turned out."

Emma bit her tongue after she said that. She felt like an insensitive jerk, not only because he went through the same thing, but also for comparing him to Neal. He didn't seem offended though, but still, she felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to-"

Love, it's okay," he assured her as he soothed his thumb over hers. "You don't have to ever be sorry to me. I know you meant nothing against me. I'm just sorry that someone like Neal would stoop low enough to betray it. If you ask me, trust is a gift... something to be earned and I don't blame you one bit if you've found it hard to give something like that away again. But I can promise you one thing... I would never betray your trust because as you know, I know far too well what it's like to be in other end of it."

Emma nodded as she gave him a weak smile. "Well, I meant what I said before. I do trust you."

Killian smiled at her and gave her hand a light squeeze. They were silent for a while before they spoke again, getting enthralled in conversation about their childhoods. Emma told him about the different foster homes that her and David were in and Killian told her about the trouble that he and Liam used to get into. They talked about their jobs and their sons, not once mentioning either of their spouses or their pending divorces the rest of the drive.

They drove for about an hour, arriving in a large country town, surrounded by farmhouses and land... lots and lots of land. The environment was all too familiar, not the particular place, but the sights that they passed; barns and animals and crops. So when they pulled up to a stable, she realized exactly what they were about to do. Her heart melted as she looked at Killian, nostalgia in her eyes. "We're going horseback riding?"

"Aye. That we are."

It was certainly the perfect day for it. The sky was a light blue with only a few clouds and it was warm but not overbearingly so.

Killian got out of the car and came around to open the door for her. She took his hand as she stood up and shut it behind her, still in awe.

"So, this stable is owned by Robin's in-laws. His wife grew up here and these horses are hers. And I thought instead of going to a regular horseriding stable where there would be other people, I thought that this would be nicer and more private."

She raised a suspicious brow. "Plan on getting me alone are you?" 

He leaned closer and placed a hand to her back as they walked towards the stables. "Perhaps. Or maybe I just didn't want to look like an idiot in front of everyone trying to learn how to ride a horse."

"So, this is your first time?"

"Aye. I'm afraid you'll have to teach me."

"Well, it's been a while, but once you've learned how to ride, you never forget how. I just wish you would have warned me. I would have dressed a bit differently. The seams in jeans tend to cause chaffing. And well those jeans of yours are rather tight," she laughed.

He quirked an eyebrow that made him look unbelievably sexy as he replied. "I did suspect you were checking me out back at David's."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, like you weren't doing the same?"

"Oh I very much was," he admitted without shame. "Besides, I didn't want to give too much away. I wanted it to be a surprise. Although, I do like the idea of seeing you in an actual equestrian outfit," he said with a wink.

Emma laughed and shoved him playfully as they reached the stables. There was a hallway of stalls, horses poking their noses out between metal bars and snorting. The sights, sounds and smells were all so familiar to her as they approached the stable hand.

"You must be Killian and Emma. My name's Daniel."

"Nice to meet you, mate." 

"Have either have you ridden before?"

"I have. I used to ride when I was a kid," Emma replied.

"Okay, great. Well, I'll be riding in front as your trail guide. I've got the horses tacked and ready to go so why don't we get started." Daniel stepped inside the stall and lead one of the horses out, a reddish-brown body with a black mane and tail. "Killian, you'll be riding Diana. She looks big but she's very gentle. Diana's a Bay Percheron Thoroughbred mix, about ten years old and loves exploring."

Emma looked at Killian and he looked a bit intimated by the large horse, but he carefully reached out a hand to pet her. Diana replied by sniffing him, her lip turning up slightly as Daniel went into a different stall and pulled out a light-grey, almost white horse that was a little shorter than Diana.

"And Emma, you will be riding Silver. He's faithful and very intelligent and has a brave and powerful jump. Silver is a thirteen year old Arabian."

Emma smiled as she ran her hand along the horse's coat. Daniel grabbed two black velvet-capped helmets and handed them to Emma and Killian "Put these on."

They both strapped the helmets onto their heads, and led the horses out of the stable. Daniel helped Emma into the saddle and she held onto the reins as he went over to Killian, who looked unsure of how to get on. "Lift your left foot and place it in the left stirrup," Emma told him as Daniel instructed him where to stand.

"And be careful how you land," Daniel added. "Being a male rider, you wouldn't want to harm anything essential," he warned and Killian nodded understandingly, but a little unsure that he would be able to pull it off. He positioned himself parallel to Diana before sliding his foot in the stirrup. He placed his hand on the saddle, his other one grasping a handful of the mane before swinging his leg around, making sure not to squish himself when he landed in the saddle and guided his other foot in the right stirrup.

"Nicely done, Killian," Daniel commended him before giving him instructions on how to hold the reins and steer the horse. Killian offered a weak smile, still feeling out of his comfort zone as he gathered the reins and threaded them between his fingers. He then looked to Emma, who was flashing him an encouraging smile. 

"You're doing great, Killian," she assured him and he let his features relax a bit as Daniel went to get his horse. When he came back and mounted it with ease, he explained what they'd be doing.

"I think we're going to be just walking today. Maybe if you feel comfortable, we'll try a jog."

Killian swallowed thickly at the thought of the horse moving quicker than a walk, but he did promise to get Emma's heart racing and this day was about her after all, so he would manage to make it through.

"Just squeeze your legs to the sides and they'll follow me. They know the drill," Danielle called over his shoulder as he moved in front of them. He gave them more instructions and explained the trail they were taking behind the stable.

Kilian began to tense up again as he felt the horse shift underneath him and he squeezed the reins tightly as Diana began following Daniel's horse. Killian immediately regretted wearing such tight jeans as he felt the seams rub against him.

Emma nudged Silver forward until she was riding beside him.

"Doing okay, Killian?" she asked him as they continued on, approaching the trail that was just wide enough for them to ride side by side. 

"Aye. Just a little nervous and wishing I wore different pants." 

"Yeah, you'll definitely feel it in the morning," she laughed. "Just relax, though. You're doing fine. How about we talk about something to take your mind of it?"

"Sure, love." He let out a long breath, trying to calm himself as he thinks of something they can talk about. "How many first dates have you been on?"

"Well, let's see... not very many. I was mostly focused on school to think about boys, honestly. Then I met Neal and our first date was at a bar. So, needless to say, this is by far the best first date I've been on," she assured him with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad. I wanted to do something memorable for you."

"What about you? How many have you been on?"

"A few. No one who really caught my fancy though until I met Milah. We met at a bar and hit it off right away and for our first date we went to a concert to see her favorite band."

"So you really know how to show a girl a good time?" she asked teasingly.

Killian gave her a smug grin as he quirked a brow. "You haven't seen anything yet, love."

Emma's breath hitched as his words shot through her spine. She was certainly thinking of how good of a time he could actually show her doing other things that involved mounting and riding.

Killian started to feel more comfortable as they continued to chat and soon he soon felt that he could handle a quicker pace as they entered an equestrian park.

"You think you're ready for a trot, Killian?" Danielle asked him.

"Aye. Not too fast though."

"Okay." Daniel pulled the reins to slow the horse, turning it around to ride on the other side of him.

Emma looked at him with a soothing smile, trying to keep him relaxed. 

Daniel instructed him to continue like normal and then give a few light kicks at the hose's side and to keep his back straight. Killian complied as Emma did the same until the horses were trotting at a relaxed pace. However, he started bouncing and moving from side to side and his heart started pounding frantically, he was afraid he was going to fall off.

"Easy Killian. Just let yourself move up and down with the rhythm of the horse," Emma told him.

If he wasn't in such a panicked state, he would have made an off-hand remark to that, but he chose not to fall off the horse instead. He let his body relax and did as she said until he became more stable on the horse.

"Look at that. You're a natural," Emma praised him.

Killian flashed her a weak smile as his heartbeat started to slow to a more comfortable pace. As they continued to trot, he started to get used to the speed and found it more enjoyable. He glanced over at Emma a few times and she looked so happy and at peace and he knew that he made the right choice about bringing them there.

They continued riding until the sky grew grey and cloudy. There was only a slight chance of rain in the forecast but they headed back just in case. When they came back to the stables, they dismounted the horses and Daniel put them back in their stalls. Killian and Emma took off their helmets and hung them back up before they thanked him and said goodbye. 

"Did you have fun, love?" Killian asked as they reached his car hand in hand.

"Are you kidding? It was amazing. I'm a little sore but it was well worth it."

Killian lifted a brow as he shot her a playful smirk. "Well, maybe you just need a good rub to take care of that."

Emma shuddered at the mental image of Killian massaging her thighs. She leaned in and put her arms around the back of his neck and kissed his lips softly.

"Don't tempt me or I just might take you up on that offer," she said in an almost a whisper as her lips lingered over his. Killian gave her a look that told her he wasn't opposed to that. He let out a soft groan as he captured her mouth with his and wrapped his arms around her back. She found his tongue and swallowed another groan as she felt heat pooling in her belly. Her hands went to cup his jaw, deepening the kiss as he backed her into his car and she gasped as she felt his hardness through their jeans. Her core was aching with need but she slowly made herself come to her senses. She broke the kiss, leaving them panting.

"Sorry, love. I got a little carried away," he breathed with a weak smile pulling at his lips as he rested his forehead against hers. "You tend to have that effect on me."

"It's okay. We should probably go," she laughed.

He nodded in agreement and they got in his car and buckled up before he drove away. On the way back, they were both starving so they stopped at a steakhouse, deciding that it fit well with the theme of the date. The sky was dark by the time they left the restaurant and headed to his car. He parked quite a distance away because of the lack of available spots in front. As they walked, it started to spirinkle.

"I guess I should have brought an umbrella," Killian said as he picked up the pace, pulling her with him. 

"What, are you afraid of a little rain?" she asked with a challenging smirk.

"On the contrary. Only looking out for you, love."

"Well, maybe I like the rain," she shot back playfully. "I don't mind getting a little wet."

Just then, it began to pour and they started to run down the sidewalk laughing as they got soaked. If he were to be honest with himself, it was the first time he had felt this alive in a really long time and the rain actually felt refreshing on his skin from the hot weather they had endured earlier. He suddenly felt the urge to stop them as he tugged on her hand and pulled her sharply against his chest.

She sucked in a breath and before she knew what was happening, he was smashing his wet lips into hers. The rain was forgotten as they wrapped their arms around eachother. They quickly got caught up in a heated kiss, despite the chill that their sopping clothes and heavy beads of water created against their skin. The sound of the relentless raindrops hitting the ground and their heavy breathing and wet kisses echoed in their ear as he felt shivers down his spine. He couldn't tell if it was from the rain or from how she made him feel. Either way, he never wanted this moment to end.

The rain picked up even more, the pressure becoming unbearable and they quickly broke apart. He pulled his keys out, clicking the unlock button of the remote as they darted to his car and practically jumped inside when they opened the doors. They were both panting and drenched from head to toe as Killian turned on the engine and cranked the heat up. It wasn't until his heart stopped racing and his breathing slowed when he looked at Emma. And if he were anything less than an absolute gentleman, he would have pounced on her right then because the sight made the air thin and he found it hard to breathe again.

Her white tank top clung to her skin, allowing him to see right through it, including the part where her white-laced bra made a failed attempt to hide the hardness of her nipples. He could see the round perfection of her breasts before he swallowed thickly and turned his head away, reaching his hand into the backseat to grab his jacket. "Here, love. You should put this on," he said, trying desperately to keep himself together.

"Killian, that's not really going to do anything. I'm already drenched."

He realized that she was unaware of her condition so he looked at her and gestured downward with his eyes. "Trust me, you should wear this."

Emma's eyes followed his gaze and they blew wide as she saw what he did and quickly grabbed the jacket, putting her arms in the sleeves and zipping it up. Her cheeks were flushed with pink as she tried to avoid eye contact.

Killian let out a light chuckle. "I guess we didn't think the whole 'kissing in the rain' all the way through."

"Yeah," she replied coyly, still embaressed.

"Relax, love. It's not like anyone else saw you like that."

"I know, but you did."

She still looked distraught so he took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. "You have nothing to be ashamed of in front of me, Emma. I quite enjoyed the veiw anyway," he said with a wink.

She finally looked him in the eye again and gave him a weak smile.

"Now, what do you say I get you back so you can change into some dry clothes?"

She nodded and he drove them back as it continued to pour the entire way to Boston. When he reached her brother's house, he pulled up in front and shut the engine off. She hated to say goodbye as she leaned in and kissed his lips. "I had an amazing day, Killian. Thank you," she murmured as she pulled away with little distance between them.

"It was a pleasure, love." His eyes were deep and stormy as he looked at her lips, chasing them with his teeth. She let him catch her and they indulged in a hungry kiss that sent heat through her body. She curled his tongue around his as he pulled her closer to him. After a moment, she could no longer control her desire. She moved from where she sat and climbed atop of his lap, never breaking the kiss. They were still soaked to the bone but she didn't care. She cupped his jaw in her hands, swallowing his groan.

Suddenly it was much too hot in the car, so she unzipped his jacket and chucked it off. He pressed her body to his as they continued to devour eachother, their hands starting to explore the other's body. They both moaned, breathing heavily as she grabbed his hand and placed on one her breasts. He groaned in her mouth as he began palming her soft weight, teasing his thumb over her hard nipple. His hand felt warm through her wet clothing and she was quickly thinking of another way she could warm her nipples, Before they went any further, he removed his hand and lightly pushed her away, leaving them breathless.

"Love, we shouldn't..." he barely managed, his voice completely wrecked. As dissapointed as she was, she knew he was right.

She gave him a nod as she replied. "I know."

She peeled herself off of him and put the jacket back on, slowly coming down from the haze of passion. He had to collect his bearings before he got out of the car. He went around to open the door for her before they walked silently to house.

When they reached the door, Emma turned to look at him with an unreadable expression. Killian reached for both of her hands. "Love, I don't want you think that I didn't want to... continue what we were doing. I just don't want you to resent me for going too fast."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "I know. I appreciate that. Besides, I'm the one got carried away this time," she said with a light laugh.

Killian raised his hand to her cheek, his thumb grazing her cold skin. "I really like you, Emma. In fact I think I'm..." he paused, his words stopping in mid-air, sending shivers down her spine.

She covered his hand with hers as she spoke in a strangled whisper, her green eyes piercing into his soul. "Me too."

His body froze at her admission and a smile of relief pulled at the corner of his mouth. "So, I take it, if I asked you to go out with me again-"

She didn't let him finish his sentence as she she captured his lips for a passionate kiss that gave him her answer. She sighed pleasantly as they broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, love."

Emma turned around but before she opened the door, she looked back at him. "Oh, your jacket..."

"Don't worry, you can give it back to me next time," he told her and she smiled before she opened the door and dissapeared behind it.

Killian let out a long breath that he been holding, trying desperately not to think about what happened in the car, but he knew it would be completely useless. He could still feel her on his fingertips, making his skin tingle. And then there was the fact that she felt as he did. He was just hoping that his vulnerable heart wouldn't get smashed again but he had already decided he was willing to take that risk for Emma and there was no going back now.


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday, Emma woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of her crying baby. She slowly opened her eyelids in a groggy state and rubbed her eyes. Sitting up and stepping out of bed, she went to Henry's nursery and switched on the light. She approached his crib and picked him up, cradling Henry in her arms, trying to calm him.

She realized quickly that his cheeks were flushed and he was radiating heat. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He was burning up. She retrieved his thermometer and took his temperature, finding out it was 101. Emma gave him some baby tylenol and a lukewarm bath, meanwhile keeping him hydrated and continuing to check his temperature. She was tempted to take him to the hospital but the medicine seemed to help and his cries became softer as she continued to cradle him gently in her arms.

Hours had passed until he finally went to sleep. Emma called in to work, not wanting to chance taking him into daycare. After texting Mary Margaret to tell her she would not be bringing Henry in, she laid in bed with him laying on her chest. Feeling weary and exhausted, she closed her heavy eyes and fell to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Killian was pacing nervously in his office by the end of the work day. Emma hadn't shown up to drop Henry off at daycare and hadn't returned any of his calls. Had he done something wrong? Had he done too much, not enough? After they're amazing day together, he was only trying to be a gentleman that night, but maybe she took his actions to be offensive. Maybe he was overreacting or maybe something happened to her and Henry. And if so, wouldn't Mary Margaret have told him? Those were all of the thoughts running through his mind in a never-ending loop.

He wasn't really sure what to think. He was probably more worried than he should have been... okay maybe he was completely mad with worry, but he couldn't really help how much he cared for her. His heart was no longer under his control, he had given it to her completely. So, he did the only rational thing he could think of before he went to get Liam.

Leaving his office, he got in his car and drove to her place. He had only been there once, but remembered where it was. When he pulled up in front of her house and saw her car in the driveway, a wave of relief had swept over him, thinking she just had the day off and didn't tell him. Still, his stomach was in knots and he knew he wouldn't be able to rest his mind until he knew that she was okay... that _they_ were okay. He walked up to her doorstep and knocked, waiting patiently before she answered.

After what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened and Emma looked at him in awe. "Killian? Hi... what are you doing here?" she asked with a weak expression.

His eyes grew soft, his heart sinking in his chest when he saw her. She was holding Henry who was clutching tightly to her in only his diaper, his eyes closed and Emma looked pale, wearing pajamas and her hair was a mess. He immediately felt guilty for his poor reaction. 

He scratched a spot behind his ear as he replied. "I'm sorry to stop by like this, love, but I was a bit worried. You haven't returned my calls and I just... I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She looked surprised at his words... shocked even, her voice raspy as she spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry, Killian. I didn't know that you called. Henry had a fever and kept me up all night and I turned my phone off so we could rest." 

Killian ran his hand through his hair, nervously. He felt like an idiot, but there was apart of him that was still worried she didn't want this anymore. "Love, can we talk for a minute?"

Emma looked at him him obligingly. "Yeah, of course. Just let me put Henry in his crib and I'll be right back." She went into Henry's nursery while Killian sat down, trying to figure why he was so nervous. He was usually more confident, more sure of himself.

She came back a moment later and sat next to him. "What is it Killian?"

Killian let out a long breath before he replied. He looked at her with worried eyes, his voice low and deep. "I just wanted to make sure that you and I are okay."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of course we are. Why would you think otherwise? What's going on?" she asked softly as she took his hand and put it in between both of hers.

"I just... you didn't answer or return my phone calls and I haven't heard from you since our date."

"Killian, I told you, I stayed up all night and this morning taking care of Henry."

"I'm sorry, love. I don't mean to be paranoid." His eyes grew soft as he looked into hers. "I was just worried that I upset you Saturday."

"You did nothing wrong. I promise you. I meant every word I said that day and I'm not going anywhere."

He let out a breath of relief as he felt the need to explain himself. "I guess... after Milah left me for someone else, I've felt like-"

"Like you're not good enough," Emma finished. "Like you're a failure at relationships and you think that this just the beginning of a string of rejections. Believe me, I've felt that way too."

"You have?"

"Yeah, unfortunately being cheated on is hard to come back from, but ever since I met you, I feel like we can get through this together." She looked down like she was embarrassed of her confession. "I know that probably sounds stupid."

Killian looked at her in bewilderment, swallowing thickly as he put a finger under her chin, lifting it so she could meet his gaze. "No, it doesn't sound stupid, love. I feel that way too. I guess I just went crazy when I hadn't heard from you."

"I'm sorry, I should have at least sent a text. I figured Mary Magaret would have told you. I must have called after you already left. I'm sorry I had you worried."

Killian finally managed a weak smile. "I'm just glad we're okay."

"Look, Killian, if I was unsure about you in any way, I wouldn't have started this. We've both been through enough, and I've never met a guy like you. Believe me, I'm not going to be so quick to give you up."

A grin pulled his lips even wider, a feeling of utter joy settling inside of him. "I feel the same way about you, love."

Emma smiled back at him as she put her hand to his cheek and grazed her thumb across his stubbled skin. They gently pressed their foreheads together and he reached to put his hand over hers as he closed his eyes. Her lips leaned in to kiss him softly and tenderly, making his heart flutter. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and found her tongue, everything seeming to be right in the world again.

When he released her lips, he spoke in a deep whisper. "I have to get Liam from daycare. When can I see you again?"

"Well, we'll see each other tomorrow morning," she reminded him as she licked her lips.

"I mean, _actually_ see you, love and spend time with you."

"Well maybe we could have a play date with our sons. Go out for ice cream or something after work sometime this week. Maybe Wednesday?"

"Sounds like a plan."

With that, they disentangled themselves from one another and went to the door. Killian kissed her forehead and bid her farewell, satisfied with how they left things. 

 

* * *

 

After Killian left, Emma turned on her phone and listened to her messages. Her heart sank when she heard Killian's voice. He sounded like a wreck and full of worry. Why couldn't she have just called him? Maybe she just wasn't used to a significant other who cared so much. She was touched that he was so concerned but also torn up that he felt that way. She'd have to think of a way to make it up to him. Checking her other messages, she was surprised that Neal hadn't left one. In fact, she was surprised she hadn't heard from him since Friday. She knew it was too good to be true, though. Maybe he was planning on taking her back to court. She decided to call him tomorrow, knowing that she wouldn't be able to put off the inevitable any longer.

The next day, Henry seemed to be doing much better. He was his happy and bouncy self again as Emma took him to daycare. On the way there, she stopped to get coffee for her and Killian and when she got to the daycare, Killian was waiting for her at his car. He walked in with her as she carried Henry, dropping him off to play with Liam.

Before they went out, Emma looked around to make sure no one was in sight. The caregivers were occupied with the children, leaving the lobby empty. She promptly grabbed Killian's hand, pulling him into the small broom closet that was across from Mary Margaret's office.

Once inside, she shut and locked the door, turning them around to trap him against it.  

"Emma?" he asked in confusion and she grabbed the collar of his shirt, answering him with a deep kiss. She pressed her body to his, making him groan at the contact. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, their mouths moving against one another as she twirled her tongue around his. Her hands roamed his body under his blazer, feeling his firmly toned stomach over his shirt. Without warning, he quickly turned them around so that she was the one pinned between him and the door, his fingers finding their way to her breasts that he ached to touch. He palmed her there as his lips trailed down to her neck. She felt her nipples rise at his touch as she tilted her head back to give him more access, goosebumps tingling her skin as she let out a whispered moan.

His tongue and mouth worked desperately on her skin as she grabbed his shoulders, closing her eyes. She felt arousal pooling in her belly, although she didn't want their first time to be in a broom closet at the daycare. Still, it didn't hurt to have a bit of fun. It had been a while since she actually enjoyed herself like this.

His teeth nipped at her skin as he grabbed her hips and pulled her sharply to him. She let out a soft whimper as she felt his hardness through his pants. He lifted her up and she latched her legs around his hips as he pulled her skirt up.  He gave her light, playful thrusts and she could feel his throbbing member through the thin material of her underwear. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. He lifted his head and captured her lips again as he held her into place. He took her lip between his teeth before his mouth moved to her cheek and along her jaw. They were both panting as he reached her ear, his voice completely shattered as he breathed a dark whisper. "Love, we should stop before I take you right here in the closet."

Her core clenched as she thought of him doing just that, but she reluctantly gave a nod and turned her head to kiss his lips. His hands moved to her butt, fingers massaging into her skin as they tried to find the strength to pull apart. He lingered there for a moment, not wanting to let go. He pressed his lips to hers, getting one last taste before they had to separate. When he spoke again, his voice was needy and eager and completely gone. "The next time I get you alone, make no mistake, Emma..." he gave her a final thrust, the prominent bulge in his pants rubbing against her covered folds. "I won't be leaving you unsatisfied... or having to fake an orgasm..."

She gasped, his words vibrating though her. He made her want him more, but eventually she found it in her to let herself down from his hold. The loss was almost unbearable as she straightened her skirt out. "Well, I can promise this... it won't take much," she breathed with a smirk and turned around to reach for the knob. He grabbed her before she could open the door, wrapping his arms around her.

"Not to worry, love, when it does happen, it will be over and over until you can't take it anymore." He moved his hands down her stomach and hips, stopping just below her waistline. "I can't wait to run my tongue all over your body and make you come undone."

She let out a soft whine as she imagined what his tongue would feel like on her, knowing exactly how it felt in her mouth and if that was any indication as to how it feel inside of her, she was definitely in for a treat. She almost crumbled at the thought as he held her up for balance.

They really needed to leave.

He finally let her go and she tried to reassemble herself. "I'll be right behind you. I'm afraid I need some time to... settle down," he told her with a smirk as he looked down at himself.

She turned to look at him, her cheeks pink with blush as she laughed lightly before she opened the door and walked out. Closing it behind her, she let out a long breath and headed outside the building. He joined her at their cars a few moments later and she remembered the coffee she had gotten him. She opened her car door and grabbed it, handing it to him. 

"I almost forgot to give this to you."

He smiled appreciatively and took it. "Well our minds were a little preoccupied," he said with a wicked smirk before he took a sip.

She grinned back, not knowing how she was going to get through day thinking about the idea of him making her come undone over and over. Which was really not a good thing, considering her busy schedule. There were only a few more weeks in the semester until summer break.

"Yeah, and thanks to you, my mind will be occupied all day, which is unfortunate because I have a bunch of appointments to get the eighth graders ready for their high school classes."

"Oi, don't blame this on me, love. If I recall, you're the one who pulled me into the closet."

"Oh yeah, because I had to drag you in kicking and screaming," she said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Hey I'm not denying the fact that I was a very willing participant, but you did start it, love."

"Well..." Emma stepped closer to him and leaned her lips to his ear with a seductive whisper. "I'm leaving it up to you to finish."

His breath hitched at the challenge and lightly grabbed her arm before she pulled away. "Love, I'll make you finish right here in the parking lot if we don't leave right now."

She flashed him a mischevious grin as though she wasn't opposed to that idea.

Keeping some semblance, though, she gave him a chaste kiss, making sure to keep her hands to herself to avoid any sort of unsightly public display before they parted ways. She went to work with a smile permantly fixed to her features as the day went by. 

By the time she picked Henry up and took him home, her smile faded when she realized the front door had been unlocked. With Henry restlessly squirming in her arm, she turned the knob and opened the door, stepping cautiously into her house. She stopped in her tracks when she went into the living room and saw Neal sitting on the couch. Her guard immediately went up, a defensive tone in her voice as she spoke. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Neal? This isn't your house anymore. You gave it me, remember?"

She walked over to him as Henry reached for Neal and called out to him.

"See my boy misses his daddy. And I wouldn't have to come over here if you'd answer your damn phone. You know I could take you to court for disobeying the judge's orders."

"So then why haven't you?" she asked curiously as she reluctantly let Henry down and watched him walk over to Neal. Neal picked him up and sat him in his lap.

"Hey buddy," he said to Henry with a smile. It was fake, though, like he had something up his sleeve. Emma could tell just by looking at him.

"What do you want?"

Neal looked back at her, his features more serious. "I want the house."

Emma almost snapped at his request. Was he serious? He had already taken her dignity, her trust and now he wanted her house too? "Neal, you gave this house to me. What makes you think I would just hand it over?"

"Because, I want to make you a deal."

"Let me guess, you're going to take me to court unless I give you the house?"

"Actually no."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she crossed her arms. "Then what?"

"Why don't you have a seat, Emma?"

"Not until you tell me what you want," she said flatly.

Neal sighed. "I'll tell you, but first I have some news to share with you... Tamara just found out Sunday that she's pregnant and so I've asked her to marry me."

Emma's mouth fell open on its own accord, although she shouldn't be surprised. He sure liked to move quick, that was for sure.

"So, we need a bigger place to raise our child. And here's the thing, if you give us the house, I will stay out of yours and Henry's life for good."

Emma's face went pale as she felt a blow to the stomach, the air becoming thin around her. She should be happy that she didn't have to share Henry with Neal, that was what she wanted, but the fact that he was willing to give his son up for this woman and their unborn child was all too much for her to handle. She suddenly felt the desperate urge to sit in the chair across from Neal, trying to process what he was telling her. She held a blank expression as she stared off into space.

"Emma?"

She didn't answer as she felt realization hitting her like a brick. Just like that, he was willing to give up the one last thing that tied them together. She should feel relieved, happy to be rid of him after what he did, but she just couldn't. Every last shred of confidence that she had slowly gained back from being with Killian was quickly dissipating. Her throat closed up, her mouth dry and she couldn't find the strength to form words.

"Emma, I thought this was what you wanted. You don't ever have to see me again and you can move on and have a fresh start."

Emma turned her head towards him and shot him a glaring stare, finding the words on the tip of her tongue. "You think this is what I wanted? You've got to be kidding me." Anger was bubbling inside of her but she fought against it as she stood up. There was a thousand things she wanted to say to this man, but instead she grabbed Henry and headed for the door. "I'll be by tomorrow to start packing my things."

"Emma, wait, you're not even going to congratulate me-"

She opened the door and walked through, slamming it behind her before he could finish. She kissed Henry's forehead as she continued to her car, keeping all of her emotions inside of her. She buckled Henry into his carseat before she got in and drove away. She couldn't even think about where she would stay until she got a place of her own, she just needed to find something, or rather, someone that might be able to hold her together as she went to the one place where she knew she would be able to find just that.

 

* * *

 

Killian had just fed Liam as he picked him up out of his highchair and kissed his forehead. The little lad was all smiles and wound up now as he squirmed in Killian's arms to be let down.

"Papa down."

Killian set him on the floor and let him walk about, although he had hold on to things for balance, not learning to walk on his own yet. Killian bent over him and grabbed his hands to help him as he walked over to his toys in the living room. Killian sat down with him in his lap as Liam picked up his toy boat. He relished in the moments he spent with his son, wishing he didn't have to work so much. But every moment with him was precious to Killian and he was looking forward to both of them spending time with Emma and Henry.

The lads enjoyed spending time with eachother as it was and well, he very much enjoyed Emma's company. And although he was dying to get her alone, if he were to be honest with himself he would be happy to just be with her and her son. Killian pressed a kiss to Liam's temple when he heard a knock. He set Liam on the floor before he got up and walked to the door. When Killian opened it, his heart broke when he saw Emma holding Henry with tear-stained cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who took the time to comment! I very much enjoy reading them, I even incorporated a request I recieved for this chapter. Enjoy!

Emma tried to find the words when Killian let her in. She couldn't begin to explain the feeling of the rejection, the hurt that she felt all over again. Maybe this was why she shouldn't have been so quick to start something new. Not that she didn't want this. She did. She wanted him so much it scared her. But when she was a shambled mess falling into the abyss, she didn't want to drag him down with her. He had his own life to take care of. He had his son and his own situation with his ex-wife. He didn't need her baggage too. 

"Why don't you sit and tell me happened, love." His voice was soothing, his eyes full of wrecked worry. She nodded, another tear escaping her glossy eyes. Henry held onto her tightly, his head leaning on her shoulder. He didn't like seeing his mommy like this. And now he had a dad who chose another family over him. Her gut ached just thinking about it. She went into the living room and sat on the couch, Killian joining her side. "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. It wasn't possible to get time back... the time she had wasted with a complete bastard. 

Killian was patient and kind as he waited for her to speak.

"Why don't you play with Liam, kiddo?" she kissed Henry's forehead and let him down.

Henry was reluctant at first as he looked back at her, not wanting to leave her embrace. So she gave him an encouraging smile but he still looked unsure.

"Come on little lad." Killian stood up and took his little hand, leading him to where Liam was playing with his toys. "You know Liam." He knelt down and patted a spot for Henry to sit. "It's okay, Henry. He doesn't mind sharing, right Liam?" 

Liam handed Henry one of the blocks in his hand. "Good lad." Killian smiled and ruffled his son's hair before he stood up and took his seat next to Emma.

Emma smiled at him, feeling tears threatening her eyes again. 

"What is it, love?" Killian turned his body to her, his arm on the edge of the couch behind her.

She took a breath before she could finally speak. 

"Neal... he... " Emma bit back another tear, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to do this without crying. "Tamara is pregnant and they're engaged to be married."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love."

Emma realized her mistake right then. She could see the insecurity flashing in his eyes as his hand cupped her cheek, soothing it with his thumb. She offered more to the story to eliminate any misunderstanding. Her ex-husband getting remarried was not what tore her apart. "Killian, he gave up Henry up for his new family... for a house."

His eyebrows creased in confusion. "What do you mean, love?"

"He said that he would let me have full custody if I gave him the house."

Killian froze, not believing what he was hearing.

"You can't be serious? Did you agree to it?"

Emma nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"How am I going to tell Henry that he had a father who broke up his family to be with someone else? How am I going to tell him that his father chose another family over him?" She felt the tears rush from her eyes, not being able to hold them back any longer. "He doesn't deserve this."

"Come here, sweetheart." Killian pulled his arms around her with one hand curled around her hip and the another on the back of her head, letting her cry on his chest as he held her close. She immediately felt comfort from his warm embrace and let herself sob uncontrollably into his shirt. He kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry, Emma."

When she came up for air, she pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry I came by like this... I just... I just needed you..." she said with a sniffle, her voice strangled.

Killian caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You don't ever have to apologize to me, love. I told you I'd be here for you and Henry, and I meant it."

Just then, she felt a tug on her pant leg, forcing her to look down.

"Why cry?" Liam asked, his big blue eyes looking up at her.

Emma managed a weak laugh as she wiped her cheeks. "Hey there, Liam." She picked him up and set him in her lap. Henry put down the toy he had in his hand and walked over to them, clutching onto Emma's kneecaps.

"I think Henry's jealous you're giving another boy your attention," Killian said as as he picked Henry up, setting him on his lap to be closer to her. Emma noted to herself how much she loved the sight of her son in Killian's arms.

"It okay em-ma," Liam assured her as he rested his head on her chest. 

She looked down at him and laughed. "Well, I can see he takes after his father." 

Killian gave her a goofy grin. "If only I were that lucky."

She cocked her head to the side. "You're not jealous, are you?" she teased.

"Oh, very much so." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "You see, I think we can all agree here that Neal is a bleedin' moron. You have three lads here fighting for your affections."

Emma blushed as she wiped the last of her tears. How he always knew how to make feel better was beyond her. 

"Emma... I know we're trying not to rush this, but you and Henry are more than welcome to stay here with me and Liam."

Emma looked at him, surprised. It was hard for her to comprehend what he would do for her. Even though they were officially in a relationship, she felt like she would just be a burden, especially since she would be adding another toddler to the equation.

"I couldn't... I mean I don't want to intrude or burden you with my baggage. You and Liam don't need me and Henry crashing here."

"I would love nothing more to have you and Henry here. Sure, it's not a big place but the couch folds out so I can sleep here and you and Henry can take my room."

Emma shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly fine on the couch.

"Does that mean you'll stay, then?" He asked with a hopeful grin.

"Only if you're sure. I mean I can always ask to stay with my brother and Mary Margaret."

"I promise you, I don't mind, but it's up to you, love."

"Okay. But I'll take the couch."

"You're quite the stubborn lass," he chuckled. 

She shrugged with a small smile curving the corner of her lips. "I know."

"What do you say we get that ice cream we talked about and then figure out a plan, love."

Emma nodded. "Okay." 

 

* * *

 

Killian wanted to smash the guy's face in. As he sat across from Emma in a booth at granny's diner, their sons sitting in their laps feeding them small spoonfuls of ice cream, it took every ounce of his being not to go over to Neal's place to give him a piece of his mind. Comforting Emma was more important, though. Making sure her and Henry were okay was his main concern and he would do whatever it took.

"So, when are you moving out of the house, love?"

"Well, I don't really want to go back now, only to get mine and Henry's things and I basically already gave it to him, I was so upset. But I can stay at my brother's if tonight's too soon."

"No need. You can stay tonight."

"Really? You're sure. I don't have to-"

"It's not a problem. I don't blame you for not wanting to go back." 

"Yeah, whenever I'm there, it just reminds me of him, anyway, and not to mention sleeping in the bed that we used to share. And he was right about one thing, this is my chance to have a fresh start, although I wish we didn't have to live in the same city as him."

"Have you thought about leaving Boston?" he asked curiously. Not that it would matter. He would follow her anywhere.

"I don't know, I mean I have my job here and my brother... and _you_... not to mention free daycare," she laughed before taking a bite of her ice cream. 

"Aye, but just so you know, there's nothing keeping me here but you, Emma. I can be a yacht broker anywhere with water."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," she said with a smile as she put the bowl of ice cream down and reached over the table, taking his hand in hers as her other arm was curled around Henry's belly. "I do have to go back to the house and get some clothes for tonight."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay. It will just take a few minutes. But maybe you could take Henry with you." 

"Of course, love."

 

* * *

 

Emma went to the house after transferring Henry's car seat into Killian's vehicle and leaving the diner. Thankfully Neal wasn't there. She packed an overnight bag of hers and Henry's clothes and some toiletries and his teddy bear.

She was back to Killian's apartment in record time and when she came through the door, she smiled at the sight. Killian was holding Henry, swaying him softly against his chest. Her son laid his head on Killian's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"Henry missed his mommy while you were gone. I finally got him to stop crying."

"And you got him to sleep," she added as she approached him and kissed Killian's lips. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look holding a baby?"

Kllian flashed her a crooked grin. "No, maybe you could tell me."

"Well, let me put it this way... I could watch you all day."

Killian lifted a sultry eyebrow. "Just watch?"

"Don't tempt me, mister. We have little ones here."

"Why don't you get settled in and get some rest. You and Henry can take my bed for the night and I'm not taking no for an answer," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, fine. You win." She took Henry from his arms and got herself and Henry ready for bed.

When she awoke the next morning, her son laying on her chest, she smelled eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. Henry stirred in her arms as she heard a knock and she got out of bed, holding onto him, answering the door in a tank top and pajama shorts.

Killian looked struck as he tried to speak, his eyes wandering across her body before they met her eyes. She felt a tinge of blush in her cheeks.

"I made breakfast, love, if you're hungry."

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute."

She gave him a coy smile as he nodded and walked away. Her breathing was unsteady as she shut the door. She knew that staying with Killian when they had yet to take the next step in their relationship might have been a mistake. And while she was ready to be with him, she didn't want it to be forced upon them because of the situation. 

After they had breakfast, they strapped Liam and Henry into their car seats and as they drove to the daycare, Emma couldn't help but think how domestic the four of them seemed. It had only made sense to ride there together rather than separately. She smiled as she looked at Killian and took his hand into hers. He smiled back, brushing his thumb over her skin. Her heart still ached for her son but she couldn't think of a better solution than this. And though she didn't know exactly what the future held for them, he was a gift that she would never take for granted, that much she knew for sure.

 

* * *

 

Killian stayed with Liam in his car as he waited for Emma to get Henry. They had not told her sister-in-law or David of the situation yet because Emma knew her brother would go ballistic so she wanted to wait until Mary Margaret and David got home from work. And little did she know how right her instincts were.

"Neal did what!?" David's voice was full of anger, eyes of fiery and fists clenched tightly. They all stood in his and Mary Margaret's place, Killian and Emma holding their sons. David quickly strode over to the door, yanking it open.

"David, where are you going?" Emma asked him, afraid she already knew the answer.

He turned his head to look at her. "I'm going over there to break the bastard's face, what do you think?"

"David, that's not going to solve anything," his wife assured him.

"Maybe not, but he's not getting away with this." He looked at Killian. "Killian, you can't tell me you don't to bash the guy's face in."

Killian nodded. "Of course I do-"

"Well, are you coming with me or not?"

"David please," Emma pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Emma but I can't sit back and see you and Henry being treated like this. Are you coming or not?"

Emma nodded. "I was hoping we could use your truck to get Henry's crib and our other things."

"Yeah, let's go."

Emma turned to her sister-in-law. "I know you've probably had your fill of kids for the day but do you mind watching Henry and Liam for a while?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Not at all, Emma. Just do me a favor and try to keep David out of trouble, will you?"

"I'll try," Emma sighed. She had a feeling that was not going to be an easy thing. Emma and Killian let their babies down to walk about before they followed David out the door.

They got into the truck with Emma in the middle and on the way there, Emma had talked David out of going to Neal's house. She didn't want any trouble, she just wanted to get her and Henry's things and leave. However, when they reached her house, Neal's car was in the driveway.

"Wait here, Emma. I'll make him leave. The least he could do is let you pack in peace."

"David, please-"

"I'm not arguing with you. Just stay here and I'll take care of him."

"Fine, just promise me you won't start anything."

David sighed. "I promise. I'm just going to ask him to leave." As much as she wanted to believe her brother, she looked at Killian with pleading eyes, silently telling him to go with David to keep him in check.

He nodded understandly and kissed her cheek before whispering her ear. "No worries, love." He then spoke in a louder tone to David. "I'm coming with you, mate."

Killian and David stepped out of the truck and walked up to porch, knocking on the door. Neal answered and his features fell when he saw David.

Killian could see the look of fear in Neal's eyes. David may have not been a big guy, but when it came to protecting the people he cared about, Killian could tell he would do just about anything.

"Hey, David. Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's just too bad it couldn't stay that way," David snapped as he shoved his way in, Killian following behind him.

Neal turned to look at Killian, ignoring David's tone. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"We met once, unfortunately. I was at the bar with Emma when you came in with your girlfriend," Killian replied with a hard glare.

"Oh right. Emma's friend."

"Actually, it's boyfriend now," he corrected with a tick in his jaw as he remembered the crude comment Neal had made at the time.

"Well, good luck with that," Neal said with a dark chuckle.

"We're not here to exchange pleasantries," David said, irritated. "I'm here to help my sister pack. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to do that without you here." His voice grew calm, but only because he was trying his best to keep it together. 

"Emma can pack while I'm here. I don't want any funny business if I were to leave."

"This is not a debate. It's still Emma's house."

"Actually, I paid the mortgage on this house, so it's mine. And I'm not going anywhere."

That's when David snapped. He stepped closer to Neal and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I told you to let us move Emma's things in peace. That's all we want to do. Now you can leave quietly or this could get ugly. It's two against one so I suggest you go with the first option."

Neal put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. You've got an hour to get her stuff until I come back."

David released his grip and Neal shrugged him off. "I'll just be glad when she's out of my life for good," Neal said before he looked back at Killian. "Oh and one thing, Killian. I should probably warn you, Emma may be nice now but she can be a cold-hearted bitch."

If there was ever a time when Killian felt rage other than when he found his wife in bed with another man, it was in that moment. His blood was boing inside of him and he couldn't do anything but act on it.

Without a second of rational thought, Killian balled up his fist and surged it forward, punching Neal in the nose.

Neal groaned in pain and went to the floor, his hands holding his nose.

"Maybe that's because she had such a shitty husband..." Killian stepped over him as he rubbed the aftershock in his knuckles, David following behind him with a smirk. Emma's brother was almost not sorry he didn't get to have the satisfaction of doing it himself.

"We'll be back and we're going need you gone unless you want the nose completely broken," David told Neal before they opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him.

"I knew I liked you, Killian," David said as he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "And here Emma and Mary Margaret were worried about me."

"You think she'll be pissed?"

"I think she'll get over it quickly," David assured him as they walked back to the truck. Emma gave them a quizzical look when David opened the door and she stepped out.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were just going to let him go but then Neal decided to say something stupid and Killian punched him in the face." David replied, a little too enthusiastically.

Emma's mouth fell open in shock and Killian was worried she would be upset with him. Instead, she stepped closer and gently took the hand with red knuckles, placing it into hers and bringing it to her lips. 

"I'm sorry, but the things he said, I couldn't just-" 

Emma interrupted him with a kiss to his lips as her hand cupped his cheek. 

"Is your hand okay?" she asked concerned and not the least torn up about him striking Neal.

"Aye, I'm fine, love," he said with a smile as he caressed her cheek with his good hand.

"So let me get this straight, you and Mary Margaret got all mad at me for even threatening to beat up Neal and Killian actually does it and gets rewarded with a kiss?" David grumbled.

"Oh, David quit being a whiner," Emma teased him. "You know I wasn't mad at you, hell I wanted to kick the shit out him myself, believe me."

The three of them waited for Neal to leave the house with his tail between his legs, still holding his nose before they went inside. They gathered all of her and Henry's belongings, including their dressers and clothes, Henry's crib and toys and everything that only belonged to them. She decided to leave anything behind that would remind her of Neal. After they covered they secured everything into the back of the truck, they went to Killian's place to move everything in. They put Henry's crib into Liam's room along with his other belongings and Killian gave her half of his closet for her clothes. 

 

* * *

 

"How are you doing, love?"

Finally seated on his cozy couch in her pajamas that consisted of a pair of grey sweatpants and a light pink tank top, she put her arm around his shoulder as her other hand moved to rest on his chest. He was also wearing sweatpants as well as a black t-shirt. They had just tucked Liam and Henry into their cribs and got ready for bed, but neither of the were tired enough to sleep. 

"I'm okay, I think," Emma replied as she turned her body to face him. "I wanted to thank you again... for everything."

"I told you, Emma, it's not a problem."

"I know but I really do appreciate it. You have no idea how much this means to me." She curled hand around his nape and leaned in, pressing her lips softly against his. Sighing softly, Killian moved his mouth against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to his body, kissing her deeper and tasting the minty toothpaste on her tongue. She instantly felt her body become more relaxed. When he released her lips, he pressed his forehead to hers, catching his breath.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," he murmured in her ear.

He then paused for a moment, looking into her emerald depths as he tried to find the words of what he felt for her. He hadn't planned on telling her yet, but he was overwhelmed with feelings as she stared back at him. He nuzzled her nose with his as he spoke in almost a whisper.

"Emma, please forgive me saying this now, but... I'm afraid I'm completely in love with you. And I don't want you to feel pressured into saying it back, I just needed to tell you."

He heard her breath hitch and there was a long silence before she finally replied. "I'm in love with you too." A tear escaped her eye and she kissed him again. A wave of relief came over him and his heart fluttered as he pulled her into a deep hug. The sound of her breathing, the smell of her hair intoxicated his senses as they stayed like that for a while in a comfortable silence until Emma spoke again.

"Killian, could you..."

"What is it, love?" he asked as he slightly pulled away to look at her face.

"Could you just hold me... in bed? I don't really want to sleep alone."

Killian gave her a weak smile. "I think I can manage that." He stood up and offered his hand for her to take, leading her to his bedroom. They slid underneath the covers and she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He took her hand in his, bringing her fingers to his lips and threaded them between his. Their bodies weary from the long day somehow molded together in a perfect fashion as they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you are probably going to hate where I ended this but what I have in store next will take up a whole other chapter and hopefully will be worth the wait ;)
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone for your support with this story and for continuing to read. Honestly when I started writing this, I thought it would get criticized by how fast Emma opens her heart to Killian after a bad heartbreak, but the whole idea of the story was for them to help each other get through and eventually move on, so I'm glad you guys gave it a shot.

"So, love, I've been thinking..."

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and kissed her cheek as she was making taco meat on the stove. A week had gone by since she and Henry had started staying there and they grew into a comfortable routine. Killian made breakfast in the mornings and gave her a rides to and from daycare and work and when they came home, Emma made dinner and then they both did dishes together before spending the rest of the night enjoying time together with their sons. Most nights she spent with Henry in her arms while she slept and other nights she cuddled with Killian. She was just thankful that he was giving her the time and patience that she needed. When she finally gave her body and soul to him, she didn't want anything weighing on her mind.

"How would you like to go on another date with me?"

With the meat done, Emma switched off the stove and turned around, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

Killian kissed her lips before he replied. "Well, if you're up for it, I was hoping that perhaps we could take a trip and make a weekend of it."

Emma lifted a curious brow. "You trying to get me alone again Jones?"

A wide smirk crept across his face. "Aye. Very much so. I want to take you to New York."

Emma looked at him surprised but also intrigued. 

"Have you ever been to the big apple?"

Emma shook her head. "You?"

"I actually lived there for a while before I met Milah. I had just graduated from college and I spent a year there as an insurance agent."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well, it was after I had lost my brother so it's not something I talk about a lot. Then I moved to Boston and decided to sell boats instead. It's the closest thing I get to being around them without actually owning one. And anyways, since you've never been to New York, I was thinking we could do some sightseeing."

"Okay," she laughed. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, love," he said in almost a whisper.

She shuddered, very much looking forward to see how true his words were.

"So when would we be going on this little trip?"

"I was thinking we could go in two weeks after you go on summer break and we can leave Friday, drive halfway and have dinner at a nice restaurant before we drive the rest of the way there. Then, come back Monday."

"So, you've really thought this through?"

"Indeed, love." He leaned in to kiss her lips softly, his voice deep, settling in her belly. "And if I recall, you left it up to me to finish what we started, so I was thinking we could book a hotel with a king size bed where we can do more than just sleep." He brushed his lips over hers, his words doing things to her. "If you're up to it of course." His soft blue eyes gazed into hers, seeping into her soul as he swiped a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She pursed her lips with a look as though she had to think about it. "Hmmm, I don't know. A romantic dinner, a nice hotel room, visiting an exciting city where I've never been. Are you sure this is a good idea though? I mean we might not even want to leave the room."

Killian smirked. "You might be right, but somewhere along the line, we'll have to eat and stretch out our legs. What do you say, love?"

"Well, I'm thinking that I'll be very much up for it, especially since you're making me wait two weeks."

"Oh, it's going to be a long two weeks for me as well, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm a very patient man."

"I know and I'm very thankful for it."

"So I take it your answer is a yes?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Emma smiled brightly. "It's a definite yes. I just have to see if David and Mary Margaret will take Henry for the weekend."

"Okay, love. Let me know and I'll book the hotel and make he other arrangements. And I'll have to see if Milah will take Liam for an extra day too."

"You think she'll do it if she knows why?" Emma asked him.

"Probably not, but she doesn't have to know why. It's not really any of her business anyway. I'll just tell her I'm going out of town for work. And if she won't do it, I can always ask Robin and Regina. I'm sure they would be glad to take him."

"Okay," she smiled. "I can't wait."

"Believe me, love, neither can I," Killian said, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Oh, and there's just one more thing. Should I get..." he started saying as he scratched behind his ear nervously. "I just wanted to make sure that we're prepared..."

"You want to know if we should use condoms?" she finished, amusement in her voice.

Killian's cheeks filled with blush as the corner of his lips curved into a smile. "Precisely."

"Well, I'm on birth control and after I found out Neal was with someone else, I got tested so I'm clean and you know I haven't been with anyone else since then."

"I have a confirmed clean bill of health as well," he assured her.

"Well then I guess we don't need any protection."

"I guess we don't."

With that being said, they kissed once more before they broke apart and gathered plates and the other taco supplies and ate at the dinner table with their sons.

 

* * *

 

"You're kidding me? He punched him in the nose?" Belle asked the next day at work. She had finally dragged it out of her when Belle could tell something had been bothering her last week.

Emma nodded her head with a laugh.

"Good for Killian, Neal deserves much worse."

"Who punched who?" the history teacher asked as he approached them in one of the sections of the library as Belle was replacing books on the shelves.

"None of your business, Will," Belle replied with a coy smile. 

"Did somebody finally give that bloke of an ex-husband of yours a beatin'?" he asked Emma.

"Okay, I think I'm done talking about this, I don't really want the word to spread around the whole school.

"Come on, Em, I wouldn't tell anyone. It was you're brother, wasn't it? If you ask me he should have done it years ago."

"Thanks, Will but it actually wasn't David."

"It was Killian, Emma's new boyfriend... who she's now living with," Belle told him in a taunting voice.

Emma blushed. "Okay, you two, can we please talk about something else? Anything else?"

"Sure," Belle laughed.

"Actually, I came here to get a book so I'll leave you lasses to it," Will told them before he walked away.

Emma smiled knowingly. "When are the of you going to get together already?"

Belle blushed. "He's just a friend."

"Right. That's what I said about Killian."

"Well, he's different. Will is not exactly Prince Charming."

"So? He's not a bad guy and he's kind of sweet and he obviously likes you. I mean you don't really think he came here to check out a book, do you? I think you should give him a shot."

"I don't know, I'll think about it," she laughed. "So, do you have any plans for summer break?"

"Not really, except Killian's taking me to New York in a couple weeks for a weekend.

A wide smile crept over Belle's face. "Really? I swear Emma, the guy's too perfect to be true. Are you sure he's not secretly a serial killer or something and that's why he's getting you alone?"

"Really Belle?" she asked sarcastically. "You read too many books. Besides, if he wanted to do that, he could have done it when he took me horseback riding."

"I'm only teasing." Belle turned her head to see Will at the front counter. "You better call me when you back from New York. I want details," Belle said before she walked away.

"Okay, I will."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Emma asked her sister-in-law to watch Henry for the weekend she and Killian would be gone. She received an astounding YES and even offered to take her shopping for a new dress. Emma decided to donate the black dress and get one that was solely intended for Killian, for seeing her with it on and for taking it off.

"So, what do you think?" Emma stepped out of the changing room and looked down, smoothing out the wrinkles of the rather short and skin-hugging red dress. 

Mary Margaret's mouth fell open when she saw her. "I think that Killian will lose his mind when he sees you in that." 

Emma blushed. "Really?" It was an off the shoulder with a sweetheart neckline. Emma didn't normally show so much, well never really, but the look on Killian's face when he saw her in it would be _soooo_ worth it. 

"Yes. You should definitely get it." 

Emma smiled. "Okay, you talked me into it."

Mary Margaret clapped her hands together excitedly. "Now, you just need shoes to match."

Emma bought the dress and they left the store of the mall and found a shoe shop and got a pair red stilettos. 

The remainder of the two weeks dragged on as Emma kept busy with work until her last day, which she said goodbye to her dear friend, Belle (while promising to get together over the summer), and the other staff and students. Meanwhile, she went to court with Neal as he handed over full custody and she gave him possession of the house and other assets. She actually felt an odd sense of relief when it was all said and done and she was ready to start fresh with Killian. With all of that being settled, it was only a matter of time before the divorce was officially finalized after the waiting period and the same was for Killian and Milah. By the end of the summer, Emma and Killian would be free of the last thin tie that connected them to their spouses.

Finally, _finally_ Fridaycame around and Emma was all too excited when she dropped Henry off with Mary Margaret at daycare. She brought Liam with her but he was supposed to be picked up by his mom later on. She was not looking forward to that encounter. Or maybe she was just to see what kind of woman would possibly give up a guy like Killian. Emma came back with Liam to the house and she fed him and gave him a nap before she started to get ready for the very much anticipated weekend while she waited for Killian to come home.

 

* * *

 

Killian had a stressful day at work, being that it was almost summer, the demand for boats was at a peak for the year. The thought of his weekend with Emma got him through the afternoon though and then he received a call from Milah, telling him she wouldn't be able to watch Liam. He felt a bit of panic at first but he still had a couple of options for his son. He called Robin and with a bit of luck on his side, he and Regina were happy and willing to take him. After he texted Emma to let her know what was going on, he somehow got through the rest of the day before he trimmed his stubble and changed into a black suit and tie in his office bathroom. He stopped by the jewelry store and then the flower shop on his way to his apartment and came through the door with a dozen red roses in one hand and a slim black jewelry box in the other. 

Emma came from the hallway and Killan was awestruck at the exquisite sight before him. His jaw dropped, he was rendered speechless and the grip on the gift loosened, letting if fall to the floor. It was a good thing the jewelry wasn't easily breakable and luckily he didn't drop the roses as well. His eyes moved down her figure and back up again, drinking her in completely. Soft golden curled flowing over one shoulder and subtle curves encased perfectly in a red dress. He knew she would be beautiful, she _was_ beautiful, even in her sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with no makeup, but God, she looked gorgeous and that was putting it lightly.

"You look..." He didn't even know why he tried to speak because the two words he managed to get out fell in the air.

He could see the faint shade of pink in her cheeks, amusement in her sparkling emeralds as a shy smile took over her features. He finally found the strength to bend over and pick up the jewelry box.

"I take it by your inability to finish a sentance, I didn't do too bad picking out this dress?"

Killian swallowed thickly. "You bought that for our date?"

She stepped closer and gently grabbed his tie, running her fingertips across the fabric.

"Mmhmmm and judging by your reaction, I definitely got my money's worth," she laughed, her long, black lashes dipping as she looked at his lips. "You look pretty damn good yourself, mister." Her eyes averted back to his and he lost a breath. 

"Thank you, love. I got these for you." She stepped away and he handed her the bouquet. "And I also got you this..." he held up the box and opened it up. It was a silver necklace with a heart pendant.

Her eyes lit up when she saw it. "You got me a gift? What's the occasion?"

"Well, Emma, I think you and I being together deserves a celebration in itself, don't you?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I would say so. But I feel bad, I didn't get you anything."

"You've already given me enough, Emma. You trusted me with your heart and that's all a once broken lad like myself could ever ask for," he assured her as he carefully took the necklace out of the box. "May I?"

She smiled and turned around as she scooped up her hair in her hand. His breathing became unsteady when he brought his hands around her front, separating the two ends of the chain before clasping it around the back of her neck. His hands grazed her skin and went to her bare shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck, smelling her intoxicating perfume. He felt her quiver at the contact.

"Thank you," she breathed as she she turned around to face him again. "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome, love."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she went to put the roses in a vase. Killian went to Liam's room and scooped him in his arms along with the bag that Emma had packed for him. Meanwhile she grabbed their own bags for the weekend and they were out the door and at Robin's and Regina's half an hour later.

"Robin, Regina, this is Emma. Emma, Robin and his wife Regina." Killian introduced, gesturing between them.

Robin's jaw fell slack when he saw Emma, extending a hand to her. "Nice to finally meet you, lass," he said as she shook his hand.

Regina noticed Robin's stare and very subtly nudged his side, making him flinch before she shook Emma's hand as well. "Yes, we've heard many good things from Killian."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Killian transferred Liam into Regina's arms as Robin took his bag. 

"Killian tells me that you referred him to the daycare? It's funny that we've never ran into each other," Emma said to Robin.

"Well, I drop Roland off later in day and Regina picks him up at night. "I work as a bartender at night."

"Oh, I see."

They chatted for a few minutes longer before Emma and Killian started to leave. "We should get going so we can be on time for our reservation. Thanks again for watching Liam."

"It's not a problem," Regina assured him.

"No worries. Just have some fun you two," Robin said as he followed them to the door. When Emma walked out, Robin grabbed Killian's elbow to stop him.

"Killian, you mean to tell me that you're living with a lass like that and you haven't... yet?" 

Killian cursed himself for letting that little tidbit of information slip when he told Robin about the trip.

"Robin, I am not talking to you about this now. Or ever again. Besides, I have to go."

"You have some self control, mate."

"And I'm going now."

"Alright, enjoy."

"Oh, believe me, I intend to," he assured him with a wink.

Robin laughed. "I meant enjoy New York."

"Right," Killian said with a sarcastic smirk before he walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

They drove two hours between New York and Boston until they reached an Italian resturaunt Killian had made prior reservations for. They pulled up front and Killian gave the keys over to the valet before he opened the car door for Emma and extended his arm to her. When they walked inside, Killian gave his name to the hostess and they followed her to a booth in a secluded corner of the restaurant with high walls. Emma slid into the seat, Killian sitting next to her as the hostess handed them menus before she left.

"Well, I do have to say, you sure know how to impress a girl," she said settling into Killian's side in a close and rather cozy position. He put his arm around her and flashed her a smug grin. 

"I think you might just be to easy to impress, although you have very good reason to be."

"You're right, I'm not difficult to please."

"Hmmm, that's good to know, but even if you were, I do love a challenge," he said with a bit of mischief in his eyes. She flashed a wickid grin and kissed his lips.

"I really don't think we're going to make it all the way to New York," she laughed as he picked up the wine menu, looking it over.

"Well we shouldn't get the oysters then."

Emma looked at him in confusion. "And why's that?"

"You know what they say about oysters, don't you?"

"That they're an aphrodisiac? I think that's just a myth. The most powerful aphrodisiac is your mind anyway. If you believe that something has that kind of an affect on you then it probably will."

Killian lifted a brow. "Okay Doctor Nolan, are you sure you're in the right profession?"

Emma laughed. "It's something I read about, I don't even know where."

"Well, what kind of an effect does your mind think wine will have on you?"

"I think that a glass should be fine. Besides, you have still have to drive for two hours." 

"Aye. But you don't and the wine will probably wear off by the time we get there, love. And seeing your alcohol of choice is whiskey, I should think it would take more than a glass of wine to have any sort of affect on you."

Just then, waitress approached their table and Killian ordered two glasses of Chardonnay. When she left, Emma continued their conversation.

"Ah, you remember that? It seems so long ago, doesn't it? I mean compared to where we are now."

"Of course I remember. You were the prettiest lass in the bar, trying to convince me otherwise."

"Hey, I only said Tamara was prettier than me, not everyone else."

"If you ask me, there is no lass prettier than you."

Emma smiled at him suspiciously as her lips brushed against his. "I think someone's trying to get laid tonight," she teased.

"Love, you know if that were true, we wouldn't be here in a restaurant right now."

"Yeah, good point," Emma said as she looked through the entrees on the menu. "So what's good here?"

"Well, I've never actually been here but I've been told the Rugu alla Bolognese is out of this world."

"And let me guess, it was Robin?"

"How did you know?"

"Because he seems to be the one with all of the recommendations," she teased.

"Well, the lad does have good taste. You forget that he played a part in us meeting at the bar that night."

"True, but that was mostly Mary Margaret's doing. Robin hadn't even met me."

"But still, he did recommend the daycare to me and if he hadn't then I probably would have never met you."

Emma pondered that thought. "Not true. We ran into each other at the grocery store, remember?"

"Yes, but only because the grocery store was near the daycare. If I had chosen a different daycare, then I would have chosen a different grocery store."

Emma laughed. "Okay, okay this is starting to feel a little too much like 'How I Met Your Mother'.

Killian flashed her a look of confusion. "Come again?"

Emma looked at him in shock. "You've never seen that show?"

"Can't say that I have."

"You're kidding me? Okay, I know what we're doing when we get back home. It's on Netflix, so we can binge-watch."

"Well, I'm up for anything that involves sitting on the couch for hours and snuggling with you," he smiled. "Now, what do you say we pick our entrees?"

"Okay. Since Robin's so good at recommendations, I think I'll have the Rugu alla whatever it is."

Killian chuckled. "Okay, I think I'll get the Speared Yellow Fin Tuna. And how about I give you some of mine if you give me some of yours?"

"I don't know, tuna doesn't sound very appetizing to me."

"It's fish, love. It's not tuna in a can you find at the grocery store."

"I know, but I'm not really a fish person, but you can have some of mine." 

Just then, the waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders before she left again.   Emma and Killian continued light conversation as they drank their wine and waited for their food to arrive. 

When their entrees came, Killian stole some bites off of her plate as she tried his fish. 

"This is actually quite amazing," she said before she took another bite.

"Good, I'm glad." Killian put his fork down and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "You know, love, even though we both know where this night is leading, I sincerely just wanted you to have a pleasant time. You're special to me, I hope you know that."

Emma's heart fluttered in her chest at his words. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "It's already been an incredible evening. Just being with you is incredible."

"I'm glad, love." His hand trailed down her back as he kissed her forehead.

"So, what are your thoughts on desert?" 

"I was thinking we would have desert later tonight," he said suggestively as she picked up the desert menu.

"I know, but this Affogato looks good and it has espresso in it. Chocolate, ice cream and caffeine all in one. You can't beat that."

"You can have whatever your heart desires, love. I myself was hoping for something more sweeter and decadent," he whispered mischievously in her ear as he placed his hand on her thigh.

Emma felt her cheeks become hot with blush, not to mention her skin tingled from his touch, feeling it in her toes. "Well, I have something else in mind for tonight too you know." She leaned in teasing her lips over his as her hand grazed over his thigh as well. She felt desire pooling in her belly and she honestly didn't know much longer she could stand to wait.

"Maybe we should take the desert to go," he chuckled.

"Probably a good idea," she agreed.

They finally pulled apart, trying to maintain composure.

When the waitress came back, they ordered desert and Killian paid the bill, leaving a sizable tip before they got their desert and left. The tension was still thick between them and Emma knew it was going to be a long two hours to New York.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... the chapter I think you've all been waiting for... maybe, possibly? Thanks for your patience for the update.
> 
> This chapter and the next one are very mature, so if you are not a fan of smut, I highly suggest skipping to Chapter 14.

It was completely dark and there was a bit of a chill in the air when they walked outside from the restaurant. Killian took off his jacket, offering it to her rather than having her search for her own in her suitcase. She thanked him as he kissed her cheek and opened the car door for her. When they were on the road again, Emma enjoyed her ice cream and coffee dessert in a to-go cup, sharing it with Killian as he drove. The sugar and caffeine would definitely give them the energy they needed for the night's activities. Not that they needed the boost. The chance to finally be physically intimate with him was all of the inspiration she needed.

They engaged in light conversation, trying to simmer their desire for the rest of the drive. Truthfully, it was just nice to be with him without all of the chaos of their normal, everyday routines. And the idea that they had the weekend to do so was something she never thought she would have with him.

When they arrived at the hotel, Killian opened the door for her and retrieved their bags from the trunk. They each had a small suitcase with their clothes and essentials. Emma had offered to carry hers but he declined. She would never get over how much of a gentleman he was.

They walked into the hotel and when they reached the front desk, Killian set the bags down as they waited for one of the staff. It was eleven o'clock and eerily quiet and they figured no one had noticed they were there yet, so he pressed his hand to ding the bell on the counter. He moved his hand to her back, both of them barely holding it together. The anticipation was too great. Emma leaned into his side, lifting her lips to brush against his. He cupped her jaw with his other hand, pulling her closer until he was kissing her. He tasted her tongue, getting caught up in their embrace until they heard an obvious clearing of a throat. 

They broke apart and at that point, they were both too high with desire to be embaressed.

The woman behind the counter gave them a knowing smile as she approached her computer. "Sorry about the wait. Are you just checking in for the night?"

"No, I've already paid for a room for the weekend. The name's Killian Jones."

She nodded and looked up his information. "Okay, you are on the tenth floor." She went to retrieve their key cards and handed them over, explaining the amenities and their surroundings, which Killian already knew about when he had carefully hand-picked this hotel. It was on the ocean and featured a view of the New York harbor and Stautue of Liberty. The hotel was also surrounded by various shops and restaurants and was a four-minute walk from the Ferry and a five-minute walk from the subway station with access to the rest of the city. The view was important since Killian had a feeling they would be spending a lot of time in the room, but the other stuff was important too. He wanted Emma to be able to have a memorable experience during this trip because who knew when they would be able to do this again.

"Check out time is noon on Monday. I hope you enjoy your stay," the receptionist said with a warm smile.

Emma and Killian grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator. They waited anxiously until the doors opened and they stepped out. Killian's stomach became a ball of neves as they found their hotel room. He put the key card in the slot and opened the door, Emma following behind him.

When Killian switched on the lights, Emma looked around the room in awe. They stepped onto the plush carpet of the rather large room. There was a white leather sofa and chair and flat-screen television along with a breakfast table seated near the large sliding doors that led to a balcony. There was also a full kitchen and bar adjacent to the bedroom. 

"Wow, you really went all out," Emma breathed as they made their way to the bedroom. 

"Well, I figured we would make the most of our time here."

He opened the door, his heart pounding in his chest trying not to get ahead of himself. He switched on the light and they walked in, setting their bags down as they took in the sight. There was another set of sliding doors leading to the balcony and Emma couldn't help but notice that next to the bathroom was a rather large jacuzzi. She turned to look at Killian with a mischievous smirk. 

"Well, I'm certainly hoping to make the most of that tub," she said as she approached him, pressing her hands to his chest. 

Killian grinned wickedly as he grabbed her hips. "I thought you would like that."

Emma let out a light laugh. "I think I'll like what we do in there," she spoke in a seductive voice as she looked at his lips, biting her bottom one. His hands snaked around to her back as he captured her lips. 

"I take it you had something specific in mind," he asked, his voice shattered with anticipation.

"Mmmhmmm." Her fingers slid up to his shoulders, feeling the firm muscles underneath. 

"Don't worry, love, that can definitely be arranged but why don't we save the tub for tomorrow," he suggested as he pulled her closer to him.

She nodded as she leaned in to kiss him again. He felt overwhelmed with desire, realizing that this was it. His chance to finally be with her. And as much as he wanted to, he also didn't want to rush this. He stepped away, releasing his hold. He saw dissapointment flashing in her eyes so he reached for her hand, taking it between both of his as he pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles. 

"Love, I don't want to rush this. It's been a while for both of us and I think it's best if we took our time."

"Okay," she agreed, but at the same time, she didn't know if she could wait any longer. She wanted this man with every inch of her being.

"Why don't I get us some champagne?" he suggested. She nodded and he went behind her to remove the jacket from her shoulders. "Just relax, darling." He was more or less trying to convince himself to relax as he pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. "I'll be right back."

She sat on the edge of the bed as he left the bedroom and hung his jacket in the closet before he grabbed two champagne flutes from the kitchen. He uncorked a bottle of champagne, filling the glasses halfway with the bubbly liquid. When he came back to the room, he handed her one of the flutes and she stood from the bed, taking it.

"Here's to the chance of starting a new future together," he toasted. 

She smiled at the thought of having one with him and their sons. Everything else was just an obstacle she was more than willing to face. "To our our future." They clanked their glasses together and took a sip.

"How about some soft music to set the mood?" He asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Killian retrieved his phone from his pocket and selected a slow song from his playlist. He set his phone on the dresser and took her glass, putting both of their drinks on the night stand before extending his hand. "Care for a dance?"

Emma laughed as she accepted. He wrapped his other arm around her waist as their fingers intertwined together perfectly, her other hand resting on his shoulder. "Somebody was well prepared for this night because I would guess that this is not a song you would normally listen to."

Killian smirked as they started to sway slowly to the music. "You're right, I'm more of a Bob Dylan kind of guy when it comes to music, rather than the modern day stuff."

"I agree with you there. Although I like a little country too."

"Ah, I should have known," he chuckled as he gazed into her eyes. "You know, I've just realized that we live together and we didn't even know what kind of music the other likes."

"You're right. That is strange. But it's also strange that we live together and we've professed our love to one another and yet we haven't made love yet. And here we are alone in a hotel room dancing," she laughed.

"If I were to guess, I would say you're making fun of me, love," he said with a quirky expression.

"Honestly, I'm glad we're not rushing this. I want tonight to last forever," she said in a whisper as she leaned in, capturing his lips. An electric current shot through him as he parted his mouth for her. He released her hand and curled both of his arms around her back, pulling her closer as their tongues collided, hungrily tasting and stroking. Just when she thought she had him right where she wanted him, he pulled his lips away, leaving them panting for air. He took her hand and twirled her around, bringing her to him with her back pressed to his body.

"You sure like to drag out the pre-activities," she teased, catching her breath.

"Well love, I have to admit, I very much enjoy foreplay," he breathed in her ear as he grabbed her hips, pressing her butt against his growing errection.

She moaned from the feeling of how hard he was, her own arousal pooling inside of her.

He brushed her hair away from her neck, pressing a kiss to the area before lifting his lips to her ear again. 

"I plan on dragging as much of those sounds from your pretty lips as I can," he whispered as his fingers danced along her stomach until he reached her hipbone.

She gasped and closed her eyes, his words making her core clench as she rubbed her thighs together.

"What else do you like?" she managed. She wanted to know exactly how to flip his own world.

"Hmmm, I mostly like being the one to please but something tells me anything you do to me, I will thoroughly enjoy."

He trailed wonderful kisses down her neck and across her shoulder as his hand reached the hem of her dress, sliding underneath. His fingers glided across her skin until he reached the inside of her luscious, creamy thigh, giving it a light squeeze. At that point, they were no longer dancing and Emma's mind was completely gone. Her arm came around the back of his neck and she pulled his lips to hers, quickly finding his soft tongue. They both moaned into the kiss, their teeth and tongues nipping and tasting.

Killian was fully aroused as he slowly, carefully pulled her dress up, bunching it up around her waist. But as much as he wanted her, he was more inclined to drive her mad with many different kinds of pleasures first.

"You see, Emma, most men proceed directly to the main course." His hands moved to her center, feeling her arousal at his fingertips. He groaned, slowly stroking her through the thin lace of what he could tell was just a scrap mainly used for covering her mound. His other hand lifted to pull the sleeve of her dress further down her arm, revealing the strapless bra underneath. His hand slipped underneath the material, cupping her breast. "I personally don’t get anything out of it unless my partner is appropriately cared for."

Her breath hitched in her throat as his thumb brushed one of her nipples, making it hard. She arched her back into his advances and leaned her head back on his shoulder. A shudder ran through her as Killian pulled her tight against him.

"And I want to care for you, Emma…" His accent was thick and deep as his lips brushed her ear, rattling every sensation in her body as he spoke; "...exquisitely."

She whimpered as his fingers teased her and she thought she would crumble on the spot. Killian grinned aqainst her skin as the hand that wasn't enjoying her pert nipple slipped inside of her panties, finding her smooth-as-silk, bare mound. His fingers stretched her folds and sank into her wet, aching flesh and she knew right then that she was a goner. She rolled her hips into his touch as he released her breast, wrapping his arm around her stomach to anchor her in place. He began feathering her clit and she let her body ride his fingers as she moaned. "That's it, love. I want to hear how good this feels."

"So good... don't stop," she pleaded as he brought her to the brink. His fingers picked up the pace, alternating between flicking and penetrating as her mouth fell, soft sounds of pleasure spilling out. With her head still on his shoulder, he thoroughly enjoyed watching her facial expressions, a lovely shade of pink brushing her cheeks as he pushed her over the edge. He had never seen her like this, it was something completely new and he quite liked her like this. Her body writhed in his arms, nectar spilling freely over his fingers and he groaned, pressing himself into her behind. 

No one had ever made her feel this good, especially with just their fingers, and he knew exactly the right spots to hit without ever having touched her there before. 

"Let me make you come, love. Give your body to me."

His words rippled through her, setting her skin on fire and she melted into him. Emma mewled without control as she thrashed her hips, letting him take her down until her body tensed up and she climaxed at his hand. Her knees buckled underneath, but Killian held her up as she breathed for air. He pressed sweet kisses to her cheek, removing his fingers from her heat as she collected her bearings.

When she was able to, she turned around and smashed her lips into his, catching his groan as his hands snaked around to her back, cupping the perfectly rounded cheeks of her ass. She kissed him with every ounce of love she felt for him and suddenly there was too much distance between them as her fingers wound through his dark locks, pulling him in deeper. He pressed the prominent bulge of his pants into her nub and she responded with a lift of her leg, curling it around his hip in silent invitation. He held onto the back of her thigh and rutted himself into her as he bit her bottom lip, both of them panting, a string of muffled moans echoing off of the walls. The passion was built up so high, it was about to burst from the surface as their hands reached for the other's clothes.

Emma lowered her leg, her fingers working at his tie and the buttons of his shirt. Killian aided her and she pushed the material over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She looked at him with hunger in her incredibly green eyes, but he wasn't nearly finished with her. He turned her around and slowly unzipped her dress as he dropped lustful kisses to her neck, his stubble scraping along her soft skin. When the red fabric joined his shirt and tie on the floor, she turned around and he swore that his heart stopped beating when his eyes glazed over her form. She was the most beautiful and exquisite thing he had ever laid eyes on. The perfect swell of her breasts encased in sheer, red lace, the soft dip of her flat stomach that led to a matching thong, covering her sex.

"God you're..." Her beauty once again left him speechless and it definitely would not be the last time. "...breathtaking," he finally managed, precisely describing the effect she had on him. Her cheeks were flushed with pink and it only made her more desirable.

He craved to see more as he lowered his head to kiss the curve of her breast, taking a barely covered nipple between his teeth. He reach his arms around to unlatch her bra, letting it join the pile on the floor. He growled, seeing her bare gems, the pink nipples seeking attention that he desperately wanted to give them. There would be plenty of time for that, but first, he had to steady himself before kneeling before her, leaving seductive kisses in a path down her stomach. His fingers slid under the string of her poor excuse for underwear and glided around to her ass as he kissed her nub through the thin fabric.

Emma's fingers scrubbed through his hair in anticipation as he slowly pulled her panties down and she lifted her heels to step out of them. His fingers kneaded into the flesh of her backside as he breathed in her intoxicating, feminine scent. His hands followed her soft curves as he came back up, his dark eyes drinking her in.

"It's your turn to get naked," she said with a devilish grin as her hands reached for his belt, itching to free him from the offending material. She undid his pants and shrugged them down, along with his boxers. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off the rest of his clothes until he was standing naked before her. Her eyes followed down thin trail of hair that lead to his toned stomach and the long lenth the had her tongue lashing at her lips.

"See something you like?" he asked with a smug grin.

"You're definitely something to see," she replied as they stepped closer, their hands moving to explore every inch of naked skin. She stroked his hard member as he palmed her breasts, the soft weight filling his hands perfectly. "And even better to touch."

He groaned and as much as he wanted her to continue, he still had many plans he had yet to fulfill first. He gently removed her hand and lifted her up, long legs latching onto his hips as he carried her to the edge of the bed. His erection was pressed to her nub, making them both moan as he set her onto the covered mattress. He knelt down and removed her high heels before kissing her legs from toes to thighs. She let out soft moans as he parted her legs, positioning himself between them. He lifted his head and moved his mouth to the curve of her breast, latching onto a nipple as his thumb gave the other one attention. His tongue swirled around her areole before suckling her honey-soft flesh. Emma's hands clutched onto his shoulders as he took his time nipping and sucking, tugging and pulling with his teeth, his tongue, his fingers. Her breasts soaked up all of his attention and she enjoyed every moment of it.

When he was finished exploring them properly, he stood up just enough to capture her lips. He lifted his knees to the edge and she crawled backwards with him still latched until they were in the middle of the large bed. He released her lips and began moving down her body. She sighed as he kissed a slow trail down her stomach, pausing to look up at her, seeking approval. Her eyes were glowing, full of need and desire, so he continued. 

Her inner thighs were smooth and exquisitely soft under the warm caresses of his lips and tongue. She let out soft cries as he spread her legs apart, his fingers opening her up for him. His tongue teased and traced her folds and when he let it sink into her warm flesh, her fingers scrambled for his hair, latching on tightly. His palms slid under her ass-cheeks and lifted her slightly off the bed, raising her to his mouth as he licked and nibbled and sucked. She moaned above him and rolled her hips into his skilled ministrations. His own pleasure was building inside of him as he responded to her softness, her slick heat, her intimate perfume, her sweet nectar. He soaked up all of it as he greedily ate into her. After a moment, he paused and looked up and she was beautiful like this; naked, her long hair streaming around her, her body writhing in pleasure. He leaned in and dragged his tongue in one long, broad stroke and she shuddered, crying out. 

"Oh, Killian!" 

She had never imagined that what she was experiencing could be this good. Everything he did to her felt like utter perfection and she happily accepted all of it. He drew the hard nub of her into his mouth and sucked, varying the speed and rhythm until she trembled on the edge of her release. She screamed out, cursing his name as her fingers tugged at his hair, pulling him in deeper to the point where he could barely breathe. It only encouraged him and he lowered her to the bed, still holding her thighs, and sucked hard, flicking the tip of his tongue over her swollen flesh. She bucked her hips madly until her body tensed up, her fingernails scraping his scalp as her orgasm crashed over her in waves.

The pleasure became overwhelming and she tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. He added a finger and continued to suck and nip at her bundle of nerves. Her skin was still tingling al the way to her toes as she let him continue because the guy obviously wanted nothing more than to please her so who was she to argue? He added two more fingers, pushing and pulling as he tongued her hungrily. He curled his fingers toward him and her screams echoed off the walls as she shuddered again, ripples of pleasure possessing her body. 

Her bones felt like a pile of mush as she laid there breathless. Killian kissed her thigh before he came up, looking over her. She was flushed, sweaty, wanton and quite lovely. He hoped to see her like this more often as he caught her lips with his. When she tasted herself on his lips and tongue, she felt desire pooling inside of her again. As satisfied as she was, she still wanted him inside of her, but first she wanted to take pleasure in driving him just as mad as he drove her. 

After he released her lips, she gathered all of the strength she could muster and pushed his back into the mattress, climbing atop of him. He arched a brow, giving her a quisitive look until she reached for him, finding him surprisingly hard and ready. The confusion on his face grew into something different when she started stroking him, leaving a trail of seductive kisses from his chest to his stomach. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth falling open as he groaned. Somehow, he managed to grab her hand to stop her.

"You don't have to-" His protests were cut off when she lowered herself and wrapped her lips around the velvety tip of him, sucking ever so lightly. She could only hear the sounds of him groaning as she took him deeper into her mouth.

"God love..."

Killian sank his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes. His hands reached for the back of her head as he rocked his hips, her golden locks twirled around his fingers as she took her time, licking and sucking him in her mouth. This hadn't been part of his plan, he wanted this evening to be more about her, but he didn't fight her. Emma sucked and bobbed her head up and down his length, and the further she took him in, the more unwound he became. She finally devoured him whole, the head hitting the back of her throat and he started shaking. She worked quicker while cupping his balls in her delicate fingers and he was soon a quivering mess.

He was dizzy with pleasure, getting caught up in her mouth as she seemed to devour him without restraint. Increasing her speed even more, he matched it with his hips, dragging himself along her warm tongue. A rough groan escaped his lips, feeling warmth surging through hiis body as he lost himself in her mouth, spilling his seed down her throat. She swallowed and stole one last suck from the base of his shaft, tasting him one last time before she released him.

By the time she came back up to meet his gaze, he was rolling them over until he was on top of her. Her breathe hitched in her throat as she looked into his eyes, soft and deep. He laid gentle kisses upon her lips, arousal building inside of him again as he took his time, kissing along her jaw and down her neck, sucking on her pulse-point before staring into her eyes. She soon realized he was stalling. Her eyes looked up at him, concerned.

"Killian, what is it?"

He felt silly for hesitating, after their previous activities, and lord knows he wanted her but he wanted to do right by her more than anything.

"I just wanted to make sure that... I mean..." He paused, trying to find the words. Emma saw the struggle in his eyes and lifted a hand to his cheek.

"I want this, Killian. I want you... all of you." 

"I just... Emma, I promise I will never betray you."

She looked at him, the damaged part of him shining through his eyes. He heart melted and even though he couldn't exactly say what he wanted her to know, she understood completely.

"I'll never betray you either, Killian. I love you with everything I have. I am yours completely."

He lowered his forehead to hers as he managed a weak smile. "I love you, too, Emma. I love you so much it... it hurts..." he let out a light laugh. "If that makes any sense."

A tear escaped her, spilling down her cheek.

"I know exactly what you mean," she breathed with a strangled laugh. He felt relief knowing that she felt exactly as he did. He wiped away her tear with his thumb as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and captured his lips. Complete trust ran through their veins as they kissed tenderly and passionately, saying everything they felt for eachother without words. They broke for air and she managed to speak again, her voice soft and shaky.

"Make love to me, Killian."

He didn't argue with her request as she wrapped her legs around his hips and he lifted himself up just enough to still feel her nipples against his chest, his hair tickling her. He nudged her entrance and they both moaned at the contact. Slowly penetrating her, he stretched her aching walls. She was so tight around him, he had to pause for fear of hurting her.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine. Keep going." 

He obliged and continued with slow, gentle thrusts. They both gasped and groaned when he had every inch of her. He had to steady himself to keep from finishing too soon. 

"It's okay, Killian, we have all weekend," she breathed with an encouraging smile. 

"I know, but I don't want to dissapoint you."

She almost laughed. "You couldn't dissapoint me if you tried."

"You're just so... God you're tight," he groaned as he rocked into her, falling into a slow and steady rhythm. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she moaned, her walls feeling deliciously full. His breathing was heavy, eyes dark as he tried to bide his time. Their bodies molded together so perfectly like they were made for each other. His lips smashed into hers, their moans muffled as he quickened the pace.

She had no idea that sex could be this good. There was even a point in her life when she didn't even see what the big deal was, but clearly she had been missing out. He felt so incredible inside of her, and her walls were quickly clenching around him. She spread her legs further apart, taking him in deeper. He shifted his angle, dragging himself against her walls in the most perfect way as he picked up the pace, plunging into her with more purpose.

"Killian... Oh my god." She cried out, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she let him take her into oblivion. A string of moans escaped on both ends with every thrust until her walls were tumbling around him, clenching him tightly.

"Oh god, love..."

He rode her through the aftershocks, triggering his own orgasm and he stilled his rhythm, filling her up with his seed. His body gently collapsed on hers and he rested his head on her chest. Their bodies were fused together in a sated, boneless mess as they panted for air. Neither of them could move for some time, but somehow he managed to roll off of her, and got out of bed to get her a wash cloth and a glass of water. When she cleaned herself off and took a few sips of water, they got underneath the warm covers. He laid on his back, pulling her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. 

"That was..." he managed after regaining some composure.

"Well worth the wait," she finished with a satisfied smirk.

"Aye, precisely. That was even better than I imagined."

"You're telling me," she laughed as her fingers ran along the trail of his stomach. 

"I mean, once again I'm baffled by how anyone could let you go."

"Believe me, I'm wondering the same thing about you," she murmured.

"Well, it's definitely their loss and our gain," he stated with a smirk.

She hummed in agreement as her arm draped over his stomach, her hand clutching to his side. It may have been two heartbreaks that brought them together, but she decided that her divorce with Neal was one of the best things that ever happened to her. She nuzzled her nose against Killian, relishing in his embrace as she closed her eyes. They silently decided there was no more energy for words. All they needed was quiet serenity in each other's arms. Killian kissed the top of her head through the disheveled, golden tresses and she slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat thumping quietly in his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, this chapter is very mature so if you're not a fan of smut, I highly suggest skipping to the next chapter and you will not be missing anything important.

A slow smile graced Killian's lips as he woke early the next morning to the warm body pressed to his chest, Emma's breathing soft against him. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room dim with the sunlight fighting to break through. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he tightened his hold around the beautiful goddess, her blonde locks splayed across the pillow. Their legs were wrapped in a delightful entanglement and he couldn't tell which limbs were his and which were hers.

As he laid there, still in a sleepy haze, he couldn't believe he was here with this amazing woman in his arms. The things that he felt for her, he had never even felt for Milah; it was something quite different all together. Milah had always made him feel like nothing he did was ever enough and the harder he tried, the futher she had pushed him away... and then there was Emma. There was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for her and it was so much more than she had ever even dreamed of. It was a shame that she never had such luxuries before... that Neal had never cared for her the way she truly deserved, but at the same time Killian was honored to be the first. 

Emma stirred slightly in his arms, nestling closer to him. He basked in this moment, basked in the feeling of her naked body anchored so tightly to his. Her breasts were buried in his light chest hair, the most intimate part of her kissing the most intimate part of him. Their confined position in the sheets mixed with the memories of their enjoyable activities they so lovingly engaged in last night was enough to trigger arousal through his entire body.

As he looked down at her, though, she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. He tried to simmer his desire, content with just holding her... that was until she let out a soft moan. He was sure that it wasn't a sigh, no it was a definite moan that vibrated through his body. His arousal started stirring again until he couldn't lay still. Perhaps if he woke her in an extremely pleasant way, she would forgive him, he thought with a mischievous smirk.

Her skin was as soft as flower petals under the gentle, gliding touch of his hand as it slipped under the blanket. He carefully brought her leg around his hip for better access, his fingers finding their way between her thighs. His mouth moved to her breasts, placing warm kisses there as he stroked her velvety folds, her nectar coating his fingers. Soft moans spilled from her mouth as his tongue twirled around the stiff nipple before latching on with his teeth, nipping and suckling before switching to the other one, giving the exquisitely soft flesh the same care and attention. 

He gently moved her until she was on her back and removed his other arm from under her shoulder. She sighed pleasantly as he dissapeared under the blanket, his lips making a slow trail down her body. When he reached her core, the hunger to taste her was overwhelming as he parted her thighs, leaving soft kisses. She still smelled of last night's activities as his tongue teased her lips. He kissed and nipped at her nub before stretching her folds with his fingers. His tongue sank into her aching core and her hands scrambled for his head, pressing him closer as she moaned. He grinned against her skin as he lapped at her like kitten starved for milk.

"Killian..." 

She was now fully awake as she bucked her hips, begging for more and he was determined to give her exactly what she needed. His hands went underneath her ass as his tongue dove in deeper, nipping and licking in long, slow strokes. The air grew thin under the blanket but it was well worth the pleasure he brought her. He easily decided that he could tongue her all day if she let him. She shuddered, her body writhing above him as he drew her in, sucking her tender flesh hard in his mouth until she stiffened and screamed out, her orgasm crashing over her sharply. He pressed a kiss to her nub before he came up, capturing her lips, taking her breath away as she came down from her high.

The warm feeling in his chest ignited when he kissed her, setting his skin on fire. He mimicked the way he ate her with the way he kissed her and she responded by spreading her legs for him, wrapping them around his hips. He growled into the kiss when he felt her venom dripping on the tip of his prominent shaft. She threaded her fingers through his disheveled hair as he easily slid into her. She moaned as he slowly intruded her aching walls, claiming them as his own. They broke the kiss, panting heavily, their lips lingering over one another as they moved in a slow, lazy rhythm. 

Gently grabbing her hand, he pressed it into pillow beside her head, weaving his fingers into hers. It was still surreal to him that she was all his and he indulged in the feeling of being enveloped in her warmth, her embrace, her love. He peppered kisses to her lips and across her jaw, his teeth teasing the skin. As he rocked into her, their sounds of passion filling the room, he leaned in to whispered in her ear.

"God, you feel amazing, love."

"So do you," she breathed.

He picked up the speed and rhythm, worshiping his goddess without restraint. They moaned with every hard, deep thrust and soon her walls were clamping around him. A particularly hard thrust of his hips had her seeing stars and he shuddered as she called out his name, reaching her climax. The grasp of her hand tightened around his as her sounds rippled through him, sending him over the edge until his body surrendered to her. He thrusted into her roughly a few more times and came with a strangled whine, burying his face into her breasts, his body shuddering through it as he released his seed deep inside her warmth. He gently fell into her as they gasped for air.

When he finally regained some strength, his voice was shattered and wrecked as he spoke.

"Good morning, love."

Emma let out a lazy laugh and the sound was music to his ears, vibrating through him. "That certainly is a good way to start the morning."

Killian lifted his head, flashing her a heart-stopping smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind being awaken to that."

"Are you kidding, I thought I was having a really amazing dream and it turns out it was actually happening."

Killian raised a quirky eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you were dreaming before that love."

"That's very much possible," she admitted without shame. "Last night was incredible so it's likely that I've been replaying it over and over in my head all night."

"Hmmm, well I think we can replay it over and over in real life as well." He tenderly kissed her lips between words. "I personally could drink you up for eternity without regret. But, for now you should get some more rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

She looked at him curiously. 

He laughed. "A long day outside of the hotel room. I want to you to have a memorable experience this weekend."

"Okay, although I'm sure we could have many memorable experiences underneath the sheets as well." She teased his scruff with her thumb, feeling it prickle her skin.

"Indeed," he agreed with a kiss. "We have plenty of time for both."

She looked over at the alarm clock seeing that it was 6:00 before she sank her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes. "Okay, but I'm sleeping only because you woke me up at such an ungodly hour." 

Killian moved to lay beside her, propping his head up in his hand as he stared at the utter perfection in front of him. She was beautiful like this. No makeup, her long dark lashes softly brushing her cheeks, a tinge of pink gracing her skin from the two orgasms she received.

She could sense his heated gaze through her closed eyelids. "Are you going to watch me fall asleep?" she laughed as she rolled over on her side to face him.

"I'm observing," he replied.

"And what exactly are you observing? It can't be a very entertaining veiw."

"Quite on the contrary, love. You're beautiful," he breathed as he lifted his hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat as she opened her eyes, the emerald depths stunning as they pierced into his blue ones. 

She caught him grinning like an utter fool and laughed. "What's that look for?"

He answered without hesitation. "I'm happy. I haven't said this yet but if it isn't obvious... you make me very happy, Emma."

Her heart fluttered in her chest as his words settled in. For once in her life, someone gave her the love and attention she always secretly desired. She never even knew what it meant to be truly happy. When she was naive and married to Neal, there was a small period of time when she thought that she was. Killian had her redefining the definition of the word, redefining what it meant to be with a man who truly made her happy. She flashed him a smile that matched his own.

"Me too." 

He never thought such simple words would have such an impact on him, but knowing that she was happy somehow made everything in his life snap into place. He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across her skin as he leaned to kiss her softly. He soaked in this moment as she sighed pleasantly against him, her fingers wound in his hair. Their tongues moved to taste in slow, heated strokes and they got caught up in the moment, relishing in the other's touch and embrace.

Before things got too carried away, he regrettably pulled away, leaving them panting. "Why don't you get some rest, love." 

She nodded in agreement, too sleepy to argue. Between last night and this morning, she had experienced more orgasms - _very real_ orgasms - than she could count on one hand and her boneless body and weary eyes were proof of that. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and pulled her in his arms. She drifted off to sleep moments later to the sound of his breathing. 

 

* * *

 

She awoke a couple hours later to a different surprise. There was a tray of plates with various breakfast items; Eggs Benedict, fruits, muffins, and french toast. There were two mugs of cappuccino and an assortment of warm syrups, including maple, strawberry and chocolate. Killian lifted the tray from the cart and placed it on the bed in front of her before he went to open the curtains, allowing the room to drink in the sunlight.

Emma sat up in awe as her senses enveloped the warm aromas. "Breakfast in bed, too?" she asked in disbelief.

"Aye. I hope you're hungry love," he said with a smirk as he approached the bed.

"Actually I'm starving," she replied with a grateful smile pulling at her lips, a sparkle in her eyes. Killian gave her his shirt to wear for the time being before he sat on the bed next to her and they each grabbed napkins and silverware, sharing a plate of the Eggs Benedict. Emma cut through the egg, Canadian bacon and English muffin with her fork, dipping it in the hollandaise sauce before taking a bite as Killian did the same.

"This is amazing, thank you."

"It's my pleasure but I really only ordered and paid for it. The hotel did all of the work."

"Still, having an appetizing, warm breakfast in front of you without having to get out of bed... another great way to wake up... I could eat this all day," she told him before she took another bite.

A wicked smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, a flirtatious arch of his brow as he looked at her. "That's exactly how I felt the first time I woke you up this morning."

Emma's cheeks burned with blush, a coy smile pulling at her lips. "You sure know how to make a girl blush."

Killian chuckled lightly as he kissed her cheek. "It's a good look on you, love."

"You know you shouldn't keep spoiling me like this. I might get used to it and expect it more often," she said before she took a sip of her cappuccino.

He put his arm around her back, stroking her through the fabric. "Well, that is the intention darling. You deserve to be spoiled and I don't plan on changing my behaviors any time soon."

She set her mug down and leaned into his touch, feeling his chest hair tickle her skin. Wrapping her arms around him as he kissed the top of her head, she didn't know exactly what she did to deserve such a kind, loving man but she wasn't about to question it. She had wasted too much time being with someone who took her for granted, it was nice to just be cherished. It was nice to be _loved._

They finished their egg dish and started on the french toast, pouring maple syrup from the serving dish. As they ate, they talked about their plans for the day. Killian had made up an itinerary of places he wanted to take her. She was very much looking forward to all of it and wanted to make the most of their time there. 

Emma set her fork down and picked up a strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate syrup. "I'm definitely on board with chocolate for breakfast," she laughed as she brought it to her lips and lightly sucked the chocolate off the end before taking a bite, the strawberry bursting with its juice and sweet flavor. She let a soft moan escape her throat as Killian watched her intently and swore she was trying to entice him. He picked up a pineapple and dipped it in chocolate, taking a bite of the succulent fruit.

"I figured you wouldn't mind. It seemed too good to pass up." 

After they finished their first piece of fruit, Emma took a strawberry dipped in chocolate and lifted it to Killian's lips. He happily accepted, taking a bite out of half of it, making sure to get the chocolate off of her fingertips. Her body shuddered from the feeling of his soft tongue as he indulged, making the sound of a sensual groan that had nothing to do with the fruit. Emma ate the other half of the berry as he picked up a grape. They leaned in as they continued to feed each other, kissing to taste the chocolate off of the other's lips. 

His legs were tucked under him as she moved to straddle his lap. He pulled at the collar of his shirt she was wearing to bring her closer, capturing her lips. The kiss quickly became heated as they tasted the chocolate on their tongues.

"Mmm..." he moaned as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her gorgeous breasts. As his mouth lowered to capture a nipple, her fingers threaded through his hair. She arched her body and moaned as he nipped and sucked on her flesh, his hands wandering under the shirt, caressing the expanse of her back. When he released her nipple, he pulled his shirt from her body, tossing it on the floor before reaching for a strawberry. She flashed him a curious stare, arching her brow. He had mischief in his bright, blue eyes, a devilish smile curving his lips as he dipped the berry completely in chocolate. He brought it to one of her puckered nipples, swirling it around the areole to coat it in chocolate.

She closed her eyes and moaned in anticipation when she realized what he was about to do.

"Truthfully, when I ordered the fruit and chocolate, my intentions weren't as innocent. I thought we would have a little desert after breakfast," he spoke in a deep voice that made her skin sizzle with desire.

His eyes grew dark and hungry as he leaned in, lapping the chocolate off of her nipple with his tongue. She moaned, greedily accepting the aggressiveness and warmth of his mouth as he took his time, getting every last drop of chocolate. When he unlatched her stiff bud, he took a bite out of the strawberry before feeding her the other half. He then dipped his finger in the chocolate goodness, bringing it to her other nipple, his thumb circling around it. He gave a long, broad swipe of his tongue before sucking her nipple clean.

By that time, she was a complete, utter mess, her arousal dripping as his other hand reached to caress her folds. He groaned, feeling her wetness coat his fingers. The need to have her was a desperate one as he pulled off his boxers and they knelt on the mattress in front of each other. He was fully hard as she reached for him, stroking gently as she left a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest. He jerked his hips and keened, causing her to smile into his chest hair, dragging her lips over his nipple. He practically melted into her touches, but the same time found the strength to grab another chocolate covered strawberry.

He brought it to her chest and dragged it through the valley between her breasts, leaving a trail of chocolate behind until he reached her stomach. His tongue followed the path and he leaned her back into the bed as he reached her belly button, dipping his tongue inside to get the remaining chocolate. He then recoated the berry before gliding it the rest of the way down to her nub. He licked her clean before dragging the end of strawberry over her soft, silky skin and continued to her core, this time coating the fruit in her sweet nectar. He sucked and devoured the strawberry before pushing her hips into the bed and delve in between her legs with his mouth and sucked and devoured _her_.

She winced with soreness from their previous activities, so he took his time, ever mindful of her comfort, tender and slow with overstimulated nerves and flesh. It turned into delicious torture that had left her limp and quivering and whimpering. He coaxed her with long licks as his fingers reached inside until she was begging, his wet lips curling into a devious smile between her thighs. She writhed and screamed in pleasure above him, fisting locks of his hair as he pushed her over the edge. He lapped up all of her juices and left her with with soft, wet kisses before he came back up.

While she came down from her high, he raised himself onto his knees and moved the tray back to the cart and took her hand in his, pulling her up. Her limbs felt like jello but she accepted and positioned herself in his lap, guiding him to her entrance. He grabbed her thighs as she clutched onto his shoulders and eagerly took her until her walls were completely enveloping his hard length. She rode his thrusts because she was too spent and too dizzy with pleasure to do much else as their mouths found eachother, groaning and tasting, their bodies pressed together deliciously. His hands and lips, incredible body and perfect heart. Everything Killian had he whole-heartedly gave to her.

He released her lips, whispering gentle endearments in her ear before he rocked into her more aggressively without restraint. He was deep inside of her, his fingers pressing hard into her hips, his mouth moving over one of her nipples as he pinched and plucked and sweetly tortured the other. It was difficult to remember a time now when she had settled for less. His thrusts were a dizzy combination of deep and quick and tender and passionate, taking her apart until she couldn’t stand it anymore. Her body writhed in his hands as they reached their release in unison, their sounds of passion ricocheting off the walls. They both fell into the mattress a boneless sated mess, catching their breaths.

Their bodies clung to one another and he hooked his arm around her, pulling her close as she draped a leg across his hips. She pillowed her head on his shoulder, tracing the dips and planes of the muscles in his stomach and the chiseled chest in adoration with lethargic fingers. He gave a deep, satisfied sigh, one that was coupled with a soft, happy laugh, before kissing the crown of her head.

"You’ll be the death of me, love." 

She smiled lazily, _happily_ , luxuriating in his warmth, her body thrumming with satisfaction. The blankets and sheets were rumpled and bunched up beneath them, their toes playfully rubbing against each other. He turned his head wearily, pressing a few gentle kisses along her collarbone to her throat and chin and lips. She kissed back a little more forcefully, summoning some energy to thank him without words.

It took a while for them to gather themselves before they finally made it to the shower where she came once more before they washed each other. Once clean, dry and clothed, they called to check up on their sons and left the hotel room ready for the day that awaited them.  


	14. Chapter 14

It was a fairly warm day as they stepped out into the busy city, both of them carrying a backpack on their shoulders. Emma took in the sights of the large buildings towering over them and the sounds of the heavy traffic as Killian slid his hand into hers and they walked to the ferry. They started their day by taking the view of the Statute of Liberty from the ferry as it glided over the water, a light breeze picking up over the ocean. Emma captured the view with the handheld video camera they had brought with them. She had freed up her storage and fully charged her phone, prepared to take lots of photos as well.

When they got back, they explored the isle of Manhatten, visiting the different financial structures of Wallstreet while Killian gave her some little tidbits and facts about each one. He lived there before, but experiencing the city with Emma was something different. He had been broken and lost without his brother, so his days there were more about getting through each one rather than the experience itself. Though he missed his son, he enjoyed every moment there with the woman he loved.

They had lunch in China Town at Nom Way Tea Parlor, which Killian assured Emma had the best fried dumplings and egg rolls.

"So, any interesting facts about this place?" She asked as they were served small plates of dim sum.

"Aye, it was opened in 1920 and was New York's first dim sum house. During that time, Doyers Street was called the bloody angle because of the Tong gang wars that took place here in China Town."

"That's quite depressing. Any fun facts?"

"The almond cookies and moon cakes here are legendary," he added.

"Okay," she laughed before she took a bite of her egg roll.

He spewed some more facts about China Town and they ordered a few more plates of food and had the almond cookies for desert before they left. And Killian was right. The place did have the best egg rolls and fried dumplings.

They continued to the National September 11 Memorial and Museum at the World Trade Center, which Killian had bought tickets for in advance because the lines were usually extremely long. They endured the twenty minutes of security before they got in and viewed the different monumental artifacts of the museum and the Reflecting Absence, a design that contained the footprints of the Twin Towers that commemorated the dead. 

Besides the stress of the transportation and finding everything, the rest of they day went by pleasantly. Emma was in awe of everything as she recorded it all on her camera. She had never really been to any place outside of Boston since she was young and she rather enjoyed their trip.

When the sun began to set, they headed to the Washington Square Park, where crowds of people gathered around the performing street musicians. After they spent some relaxation time there, Killian scouted out a nice place to have dinner and they ate before going back to the hotel room.

They were completely exhausted as they kicked off their shoes and set their bags in a chair. Killian took out a glass of wine, filling two glasses as Emma anchored herself in the couch. He handed her a drink and joined her and she lifted her feet from the floor, resting them in Killian's lap as she sipped her wine. 

"Did you enjoy yourself, love?" he asked as he set his glass down on the end table next to him. He pulled off her socks and started massaging the palms of her feet.

She sank her head back into the couch pillow letting out a moan as she closed her eyes. His fingers did wonders to the ache in her feet from all of the walking they did, her brain was too clouded to think, let alone speak. 

"I had fun," she managed. "If this is what our second date entails, I can't imagine what the one year anniversary date would be like," she laughed lazily.

Killian was taken aback by the comment. He didn't know she was thinking that far ahead when it came to their relationship... not that he was complaining. "Hmm, I haven't really thought that far ahead, but I very much like your optimism," he smiled as he switched to the other foot, giving it the same care and attention.

"That is if you can put up with me that long," she added.

"Please, there's nothing I would want more than to put up with you."

"Seriously, though, I haven't just been able to not think about things in a long time. You know, other than my son. I'm glad we made this trip. I haven't even been to a museum in a long time and the last one I went to was when I volunteered as a chaperone for a school trip, so it was really hard to actually enjoy it." 

"Ah. Well, there's more to come. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the Met."

"I can't wait." Emma sat up and tucked her legs underneath her as she kissed his cheek.

"I didn't know you liked museums so much, love."

"Yeah, I used to visit them a lot when I was younger." Emma laid her head on Killian's shoulder as he curled his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "David and I stayed at this foster home run by this woman who used to take us a lot. She was actually the reason why I became a counselor."

He arched a brow as he looked down at her. "How so?"

"Well, it's actually kind of a long story."

"I'm all ears, Emma. I don't intend on going to sleep anytime soon, that's for sure," he assured her with a an adorable wink.

Emma laughed. "Okay. Well, let's see..." She thought about where to begin. "While we stayed with her at the home, I used to get teased by these mean boys, saying that I was an ugly duckling and she would always tell me that I was anything but ugly and that I would grow up and turn into a beautiful swan and do amazing things. She was just always kind like that and she actually almost adopted me and David."

"She did?"

"Yeah. But, she um..." Emma's eyes welled up with tears at the painful memories.

Killian quickly put together what she was trying to say. "I'm sorry, love. How did it happen?"

Emma lifted her head, wiping the tears from her eyes and Killian got up to retrieve a tissue and took his seat next to her again. 

"It was my thirteenth birthday and she had thrown me a party and we got into some kind of argument. I don't even remember what it was about. I think I had wanted to go to a friend's house or something but she wouldn't let me because it was late. Well, I ended up sneaking out and she went to find me and it was dark and roads were icey... and her car slid off the road." Another tear slid down her cheek. "Before I found out what happened, I came back home and there was this gift on the coffee table for me and it was my Swan necklace. Well, the pendant was on a different chain at the time but it eventually broke because I hardly ever took it off. Anyway, ever since that night, I used to blame myself for what happened."

Killian rubbed her back soothingly. "It could have happened to anyone, love."

"I know, but still, I just felt horrible for a long time. But then before we had moved to Boston, David recommended I see a school counselor, so I did and it actually helped me a lot."

"Is that why you became one yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to help to be able help children who were going through emotional struggle like David and I went through after we lost our parents and then the only adoptive parent we could have had."

"Well at least you have something as a keepsake that she gave you."

"Yeah, I was so upset when the chain broke. I was with Neal at the time and..." Emma let out a strangled laugh as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "You wanna know what the most romantic thing he ever did for me was?"

Killian arched a brow, not sure that he wanted to hear this.

"He replaced the chain after the original one broke."

"You're kidding?" he asked, although as much as he knew about Neal, he really shouldn't have been surprised. 

Emma shook her head. "Nope, but the gesture really did mean a lot to me." She set down her wine on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Was it even more romantic than when he proposed?" he asked curiously.

"Definitely more romantic. He took out a ring that he probably either stole or got from a pawn shop and said, 'so, what do you say? Should we get married?'" she said in a deep, mocking tone and they both laughed. "How did you propose to Milah?"

He gave her a tentative smile. "You don't want to know. It wasn't as romantic as you would probably think."

"Oh, come on tell me. It can't be worse than Neal's."

"Well, Milah loved rock concerts so I had this bright idea to propose to her on stage at one. The thing was, when I got up there, it was so dark, I ended up tripping and falling flat on my face in front of everyone before I could pop the question, so when I finally did, it was awkward as hell," he laughed.

"Awe, that actually sounds really sweet that even after you tripped, you did it anyway. And she said yes, so, it must have not been too bad."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And still, you topped Neal by far."

"Well at least the man did something right by replacing your necklace chain."

Emma moved to swing her leg around, straddling Killian's lap as her hands curled around the back of his neck. "You mean besides just contributing to the birth of my child?"

"Aye," he replied as he moved a strand of hair behind her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Have you ever thought about having another baby?"

The question took her off guard but she answered with a smile. "Yeah. I've always wanted a little girl. Not that I would give up Henry for anything in the world, but I think I would like him to have a younger sister to protect, like David has always protected me."

Killian let out a soft chuckle. 

"That's funny to you?" she asked in confusion.

"Sorry it's just... you never cease to amaze me. I mean I guess I didn't expect such a heartfelt answer, but then again I shouldn't be surprised at this point."

"Well, what can I say, I just think about things like that a lot. I mean, I pretty much have Henry's future mapped out in my head, or at least what I would want for him, because I just know he's just going to be one of those stubborn teenagers," she laughed. 

"Yes, well he'd be taking after his mother," Killian teased with a smirk.

Emma lightly swatted his shoulder. "What about you? Have you ever wanted another kid?"

"Actually, I would love to have a daughter. But her curfew would permanently be seven o'clock and she would not be allowed to date until she's thirty."

"Wow, you're strict," she said playfully as she leaned in to kiss his lips. She could definitely imagine him being the protective type if he ever had a baby girl.

The thought drifted away as she cupped his jaw in her hands, kissing him deeper as she found his tongue, eliciting a soft groan.

"What do you say, we move to somewhere more comfortable?" he asked as she leaned her forehead against his. She pulled away with a mischevious look im her eyes. "Hot tub?" 

"Aye." 

Emma stood up, taking Killian's hand to pull him up, leading him to the bedroom. She pulled her hair up into a bun as he turned on the hot tub before they undressed. When the water was at the appropriate temperature, they stepped into the bubbling, hot liquid, feeling the pressure of the jets against their skin as they sat back. Emma tilted her head back against the ledge and closed her eyes, sighing pleasantly.

Killian chuckled. "Enjoying yourself, love?"

"Very much so."

His hands itched to touch her but he didn't want to disturb her, so he mirrored her movements, enjoying the soothing water.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence when Emma slid her hand across Killian's thigh and was surprised to find him hard and ready. Her nipples instantly became stiff and her hand continued its way up his thigh. He groaned as she started pumping him slowly and he jerked his hips up to meet her movements.

Her core was aching for him as she climbed aboard his lap, continuing to stroke him. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, gazing into hers as he grabbed her small waist, the ache for her overwhelming. She could see desire pooling in his eyes as she guided him to her entrance and started riding him, rolling her hips up and down in a deliciously slow rhythm. He took a slippery nipple in his mouth and she threw her head back, moaning.

When he released her, she lifted her head and crashed her lips into his as her fingers threaded through his hair. He started pulling her by her hips in a quicker pace as their tongues stroked one another hot and greedily. A string of muffled moans spilled from their mouths and they broke the kiss to find air.

"Emma..." he breathed in a strangled whisper as her walls gripped him tightly.

She clutched onto his shoulders and lifted her hips almost all the way up before coming back down and repeated in a continuos motion until they both crumbled apart, finding their peaks in unison. She collapsed into him, both of them breathless.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they got out of bed early and Killian cooked her breakfast. They ate at the breakfast table with the balcony door open so they could feel the cool breeze from outside and catch a view of the early morning sun.

When they left the hotel, they walked to the subway, their first stop being the Empire State Building. They arrived early enough to skip the lines and were guided to the express elevator that took them all the way to the observation deck, giving them an incredible view of the city skyline. Emma's stomach was in knots from being up so high and looking down over the city, but she enjoyed the thrill of it at the same time. Killian pointed to some of the buildings he recognized and spotted the field of green that was Central Park, which was next on their itinerary for the day. When they had their fill, they came back down the elevator.

Emma yawned when they left the building and walked into the brisk, morning air.

"Bored already love?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"No, just sleepy, because you got me up at the crack of dawn," she laughed. They had coffee for breakfast but it was going to be an extremely long day if she didn't get anymore caffeine in her. 

"Why don't we get some coffee, love?"

"You read my mind."

Her arm snaked around his back and they found the nearest coffee shop, taking their drinks to go as they headed uptown to the Central Park and leisurely strolled through the beautifully landscaped acres. It got warmer as they walked and they took off their sweaters, putting them in their bags. Emma took out her phone and took selfies of them in the park, before she got snapshots of the actual park.

Their next stop was the Museum Mile, located east of the park, but since they didn't have time to visit all seven museums, they headed straight for the Metropolitan Museum of Art. As they browsed through the many works of art and exhibitions, Killian had never really seen her so enthusiastic about something and he was glad that she was thouroughly enjoying her experience there. 

Their stomachs were growling by the time they left and they had lunch at a nearby cafe and called to check up on their sons. As much as she enjoyed her time there, she was missing Henry like crazy. They both ended the call with the assurance that their sons were doing good and they spent the rest of their afternoon shopping for souvenirs for everyone back home. They got some toddler-sized 'I love NYC' t-shirts for their sons, some novelty shot glasses for Robin and David and Empire State Building jewelry for Mary Margarett and Regina.

As the sun set, they capped the day off by visiting Time Square, catching all of the glittering lights and excitement that surrounded them. They took in the sights for a while, Emma anchored into his side as he had an arm around her shoulder.

The took the train back to the hotel and headed straight for the bedroom. They set their bags down and Emma pulled off her shoes before she collapsed into the bed.

Killian chuckled as he crawled into bed with her, kissing her cheek. 

"I hope you're not ready to sleep yet."

"So tired," she groaned as she closed her eyes. 

"Aren't you hungry, love?"

"Yes, but I'm too tired to eat."

"Sorry I exhausted you. How about I order us a pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good," she replied with a smile.

"Alright."

Killian got up and pulled out his phone, ordering them the best pizza in New York City that he could get delivered to them. As they waited, Killian turned on the television as he got back in the bed and pulled Emma to him, putting his arms around her. 

"What do you think, love? Are you ready to go back home tomorrow?"

"Yeah. This was great, but I miss the boys," she said. 

"Me too. I was thinking maybe we could leave early tomorrow and get breakfast on the way back. How does that sound?"

Emma nodded as she snuggled closer to his side. "As long as I can sleep during the car ride," she laughed lazily.

"Of course, love."

Killian kissed her forehead and they watched t.v. until the pizza arrived. He got up to answer the door and paid for it before they ate in bed with their legs crossed, sitting in front of each other. They washed it down with wine and ate in silence, both of them too exhausted to engage in meaningful conversation. 

They were not, however, too exhausted to engage in other activities in bed before they finally went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

On their way back the next day, Killian was enveloped in a thoughtful silence as Emma was asleep with her head resting in her arms against the window of the car door. He stole a few glances at her as he drove and thought about their weekend together and also their future.

They stopped about halfway to fill up the gas tank and get some food in their bellies. When they arrived in Boston, they picked up their babies, giving everyone their souvenirs and telling them about their trip. Killian and Emma kept their stay rather short though, both of them itching to take their sons home.

The next day, Killian reluctantly left his beautiful, sleeping girlfriend in their bed as he got up early and left for work. Henry and Liam were still sleeping as well and the three of them looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake them.

On his way to pier, he took a detour. After their weekend together, he realized something that he couldn't shake from his mind. He knew it before, but it was merely an unattainable idea at the time. A fantasy really.

It wasn't until he had spent uninterrupted, quality time with Emma that he had realized what he wanted was actually quite possible. He had waited until he and Milah had been together for two years before he even considered the idea, but with Emma, he had never been more sure about anything in his entire life.

Before he went to the pier, he made a stop at a jewelry store just outside of town where no one would know him. He walked in, running his hand through his hair as he carefully handpicked an engagement ring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the wonderful comments. I know you are all worried about Emma's reaction to Killian's proposal but hopefully the beginning of this chapter will ease your minds :)

Killian was at his desk at work, going through an endless amount of receipts. The sales had topped out that day. He had never sold so many boats in one day, although he was bringing in more money so he couldn't really complain. And now it was nearing the end of the workday and he couldn't wait to get home to Emma and the boys.

His mind drifted to the ring that he locked away in his desk drawer in his office. It was the only place where she would never accidentally stumble upon it. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her away for moving too fast. He knew it was too soon but he also knew what he wanted. He would wait as long as it took until he knew that she was ready.

Once he was finished for the day, he stood up to leave when the door opened. "Sorry, but I'm closed for the day-" his words fell in mid-air when the man stepped through with a cane. Killian's jaw clenched, his hands balling into fists.

"Hello, dearie. You have time for one more customer, don't you?" Gold shut the door behind him and continued to Killian's desk. Who did this guy think he was, having the nerve to come into his office after what he did? The painful memories of a particular night vividly came back to him. Milah in the bed (the bed that they shared as husband and wife) with this man who was standing before him.

"I already sold you a boat and besides, I'm done for the day," Killian snapped in a harsh tone, in no mood for Gold or his antics.

"Well, it's your lucky day then because, you see I'm trading up... much like your wife did."

Killian almost snapped as he approached Gold in one stride with a seething, threatening stare. "No, Gold, it's your lucky day because I don't fight invalids."

"Now, is that any way to treat a customer? I came to buy a bigger yacht. Milah and I are planning a trip."

Killian did his best to simmer the anger inside of him. If anything, maybe Gold would take Milah far, far away and he would never have to see either of them ever again. He thought about Emma and Henry and Liam and the future they could have together that didn't involve having to share his son with Milah and the man he detested.

A taunting smile spread across Killian's lips as he opened the door for Gold to let him through. "I have just the boat for you, then. This one's an absolute beaut," he assured Gold as he followed behind him and locked his office. Then, he escorted Gold to the pier to show him the most expensive and largest yatch he had available.

 

* * *

  

Emma fed Henry and Liam and laid them down for their naps. They were tuckered out from going to the park and the grocery store. Emma had picked up a few things for dinner for the week and was definitely not minding how the four of them were already like a family.

She planted a kiss on the boys' foreheads before she left their room as her phone started ringing. She saw that it was Belle as she answered it.

"Hey, Belle. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How was your trip to New York?"

Emma smiled as she replied. "It was really fun." She told Belle all of the places they visited and the things they did as she planted herself in the couch.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." Belle paused for a brief second before she spoke again. "Listen, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Emma asked curiously. She didn't think anything was wrong, in fact she knew by the sound of her friend's voice that she was smiling on the other end.

"Okay, on the last day of school, Will asked for my number and called me the other day to ask me out."

"Oh. What did you say? Please tell me you said yes," Emma said hopefully.

"I did, but I really didn't want to go alone... so I was wondering if you and Killian would go on a double date with us."

"Of course. I just have to ask Killian, but I'm sure he would love to."

"Really?"

Emma laughed. "Why wouldn't I go? I'm glad you gave him a chance. You deserve to happy, Belle."

"Thank you so much. And I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy, too. I really am. It's actually why I said yes to Will. I thought that if I could get a chance to have anything like what you have with Killian, I'm going to take it."

Emma took a moment to process that. She never thought she would see the day when someone else envied the relationship _she_ had instead of the other way around. She certainly never thought that she would no longer envy David and Mary Margaret's relationship. She wouldn't trade what she had with Killian and their sons for anything in the world.

"That's great, Belle. Just tell us when and where and we'll be there."

"Okay. We were thinking Tony's on Friday at seven o'clock."

"Sounds great. I'll text you later to confirm that Killian can go."

"Alright. Thank you, again. Bye, Emma."

"Bye, Bell."

As soon as Emma ended the call, she received a text from Killian, informing her that he was on his way home. When she set her phone on the coffee table, there was a knock on the door. A suspicious stare burned into it as she walked over, wondering who it could be. She looked through the peephole before she answered it. There was a brunette woman on the other side whom she didn't recognize. Maybe it was one of Killian's neighbors, Emma thought as she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She had never seen the woman before, but there was an aura about her that was just unpleasant. She looked irritated, maybe even angry.

"Where's Killian?" The woman asked rather curtly.

Emma was slightly offended by the tone in her voice, but she stayed calm and polite as she answered. "He's not here. He's at work."

The brunette seemed to judge Emma harshly for delivering such news. "Oh. I didn't know he had hired a sitter. I went to the daycare to pick up Liam and he wasn't there."

Realization washed over Emma's face. She had never seen pictures of Killian's ex-wife but there was no doubt that this woman in front of her was Milah.

Emma shook her head. "I'm not Killian's babysitter."

"Is that incorrect term? Sorry, I didn't know he had hired a _nanny_ ," she said, her words clipped and cold.

Irritation started to rise in Emma's blood as she bit her tongue. She had only been in contact with this woman for not even three minutes and she already had a bad taste in her mouth. Although, truth be told, she dislike Milah long before she met her.

"I'm not his nanny, either. I'm his girlfriend," Emma corrected.

Emma's words seemed to shock this woman to her core. Her mouth fell open in disbelief, eyes blown wide, scanning her and held a look of distaste as though she were comparing herself against Emma. Or rather, it was jealousy or maybe fear that Killian had found better than what he had. Either way, Emma felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"His girlfriend?" Milah asked the question as though the idea was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

Emma could clearly see how Milah could let such a great guy slip out of her hands. It was because she couldn't see far enough past her own damn nose to realize what she had. Emma flashed her a taunting smile, deciding that despising this woman was quite easier than she had imagined and she actually felt sorry for the her as she stuck out her hand. "Emma Nolan. And you must be Milah?"

Milah didn't move a muscle or flinch at the gesture. Her eyes never even wandered as she chose to ignore Emma's words. "Killian didn't mention he had a girlfriend."

Emma dropped her hand and crossed her arms as she gave Milah a snide remark. "With all do respect, you didn't tell Killian you had a boyfriend when you were together."

Milah's jaw clenched and it was a good thing her eyes couldn't actually shoot lasers at Emma with the seething glare she was offering. "Excuse me, but what happened between me and Killian is really none of your business."

"Exactly. And what is currently happening between me and Killian is none of yours. You're not with him anymore, so why would he feel obliged to tell you?"

"Because I deserve to know when it involves you watching my son."

"And I understand that, I have a son, myself. But the problem is that I don't believe you think the well-being of your son is the issue here."

Milah was taken aback by the brazenness of Emma's words and sneered. "Look, I just came here to get Liam, so if you don't mind..." Milah demanded as she gestured for Emma to move aside.

Emma didn't budge. "Does Killian know you're picking him up?" Emma asked her even though she already knew the answer, because Killian would have mentioned that his ex was stopping by to get Liam.

"Of course he knows," she replied as she tried to get through.

"Then why did you go to the daycare first?" she asked calmly. "Killian would have told you that Liam would be at home."

Milah let out an impatient sigh. "I was supposed to have him over the weekend and I wasn't able to and I want to take him now, so if you woulld move out of my way, that would be great."

"Not without Killian's knowledge. He'll be here any minute, so-"

Milah's eyes filled with rage. "Excuse me, but who do you think you are denying me of my son?! I don't need Killian's permission. We share custody of Liam."

"Well, as a mother, you should be thankful that I'm not so quick to hand your son off to someone whom I've never seen before. And how would you feel if you had dropped your son off at daycare or left him at home with someone to find out that he was gone when you got back?"

"I assure you that I am who I say I am and you have no right to deny me entrance of my husband's apartment. So get the hell out of my way."

"Actually, I have every right to keep you out because I live here, too," Emma informed her.

Milah's eyes grew wide in shock again and Emma quite enjoyed her reaction, maybe a little too much. Milah reached for her phone from her purse in a rather frantic and distressed fashion. "Fine, I'm calling him right now."

Emma rolled her eyes; she just told her Killian was on his way.

Milah held the phone to her ear, waiting for him to pick up and when he did, she started shouting into it. "Killian, I need you to get your floozy girlfriend out of my way so I can get my son!"

Emma didn't take her words at face value or let herself be bothered by them. She knew Killian would defend her. She could even hear his muffled voice become louder, although she couldn't understand what he was saying. The look on Milah's face gave it away, though. Her jaw dropped, an offended expression in her features. "I'm not leaving without my son!"

Emma couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, wondering what he could have said to her as Milah continued yelling through the phone. Emma was hoping she wasn't disturbing Liam and Henry's nap.

When Milah hung up, Emma reluctantly let her wait inside instead of continuing to give everyone in the apartment building a show as they waited for Killian. Milah came in, looking around the apartment.

"Where's Liam?"

"He's sleeping and I don't want to wake him," Emma replied sternly. Milah sighed as she stood in silence and Emma picked up the toys from the floor, trying to avoid Milah's stare. It was either that or engage in awkward conversation and that was something Emma was not willing to do with this woman. Milah, however, eventually chose the latter.

"You think he's sweet now, just wait. You'll get sick him soon enough, don't worry."

Emma scoffed. "Is that why you had an affair? Because he was too sweet?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Killian wasn't adventurous enough for me."

Emma couldn't believe what this woman was saying. How naive and unappreciative did one have to be not to realize what a rare gem Killian was. "Not adventurous enough? On our first date, he took me horseback riding and for our second date, he took me to New York City for the weekend."

"Well, believe me, his romantic gestures get old real quick."

Emma very much doubted that. And even if it were true, it was far better that the alternative of being cheated on. She retorted as she let her resentment toward Neal fuel her words. "I don't know what your idea of adventure is, but having a romantic husband willing to please you is far better than waiting at home while your neglectful husband is too busy at work and too busy screwing his secretary to have time for his family."

Before Milah could reply, the door opened and Killian walked in. She immediately started going off about how Emma had no right to keep her from Liam. Killian, however, ignored her and his first order of business was to greet his girlfriend who had been on his mind all day. He approached Emma, grabbing her hips. "Hi, love." Emma smiled at him and curled her hands around the back of his neck as he leaned in, capturing her lips. She immediately responded, parting her mouth for him and sighed pleasantly as she relished in his embrace. They even forgot Milah was standing a few feet away.

"I missed you," Emma told him when they broke the kiss.

"And I you."

Emma put her arm around Killian's back as they turned to look at Milah who was appalled at the sight, obvious jealously settling in her eyes.

"Look Milah, Liam's staying with us tonight. You had your chance to take him over the weekend and you chose not to. I'll drop him off on Friday."

"No, I'm taking him tonight."

"I'm sorry, Milah but you don't get to see him whenever it's convenient for you."

Milah let out a huff of frustration. "I cannot believe that this tramp gets to see my son more than I do."

"Okay, enough with the name-calling," Emma said defensively.

Killian's blood was boiling as he stepped closer to Miah. He couldn't believe the audacity she had to come into his home, making demands and insulting his girlfriend. "You think that I like the fact that your boyfriend spends time with my son when he's with you? You're the one who chose this path when you decided to have an affair, so you're just going to have to deal with the consequences and accept the fact that I've found someone else too who's going to be in Liam's life," Killian said in a pleading voice, trying to get through to this woman.

And to his surprise, it worked. Milah looked at him with regret, her features surrendering to the pain in Killian's eyes. "Fine. Drop him off Friday. I'll be waiting," she said quietly before she moved to walk towards the door. She looked back at them as though she was going to say something, but instead she continued out the door and shut it behind her.

Killian turned around and reached for Emma, wrapping her into a hug. "I'm sorry, love. I had no idea she was going to stop by."

She put her arms around the back of his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I just couldn't let her take Liam without you knowing about it."

"I know, love. I would have done the same if the situation were reversed. Besides, she had no right to talk to you like that." Killian kissed her forehead and tucked his face into the crook of her neck.

"It's okay. I can handle it."

"I know you can, darling, but still, I tend to get a bit vicious when someone starts calling my Emma names."

She laughed as they broke from the hug. "I've noticed. And I was curious to know what you said to her the first time when you were on the phone with her."

"Well, I said that if anyone was a floozy, it was the who slept around on her husband and I told her to leave while using a slew of curse words."

"Wow, you are viscous," she told him with a proud smirk.

Killian caressed her cheek. "I told you, love. No one talks about you that way."

Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. "Come on, enough about her, tell me about how your day was." She sat on her knees and patted a spot in front of her.

Killian removed his blazer and set it aside before he took his place between her kneecaps and she put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging him.

"It was fine. Another successful day at work. Although, an old enemy came to visit."

Emma arched a brow as she continued to knead her fingers into his muscles, working out the kinks in his shoulders.

Killian's head fell back as a groan spilled from his lips. All of his stress of the day seemed to melt away, even as he thought about his encounter with Gold.

"How could you possibly have enemies? You're so lovable," she assured him as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, I only have one... the man who I caught in bed with Milah."

Emma froze at his words. "Oh... I'm sorry... what could he possibly want?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"He came to trade in the boat that I had sold him a while ago. Apparently he and Milah are taking a trip, hopefully to another realm," he joked.

Emma looked at him confused and then she put the peices together. "Is that how you met him? He bought a boat from you?"

"Aye." Killian took her arms in his hands, rubbing them across her skin as he thought about the day he met Gold. "He came to the pier to buy a yacht when Milah and Liam were visiting me. Milah had always went on about wanting to get a boat, even though she knew how I felt about it. Anyway, that's how we met him and apparently she was so taken by the fact that he owned a big yacht, because I cannot fathom another reason why she would be attracted to him."

Emma's heart ached for him. How someone could choose shallow possessions over their family was unthinkable to her. "Especially, when she already had the best," she added with a warm smile.

Her words actually made him smile back and he turned his head to find her lips. As they engaged in a slow, tender kiss, he quickly forgot about Milah and the man she betrayed him with. Killian turned his body, scooping Emma in his arms to bring her to her back as he got on top of her.

She moaned, tasting his tongue as she threaded her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his hips. Killian surrendered himself to her warmth and got caught up in everything she had to offer him. He looked forward to many, many more days like this, where even the worst ones turned into the most enjoyable evenings with the woman he loved.

"I love you, Emma," he breathed when they broke the kiss for air.

"I love you, too," she replied without hesitation, her eyes shining with everything she felt for him.

His mouth crashed into hers and he pulled her up, with her attached to him and carried her to the bedroom where they indulged in a few quiet moments before their sons woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake in the last chapter when Emma introduced herself to Milah as Emma Swan when her name is actually Nolan in this fic 
> 
> Thanks for all of the wonderful comments!

On Friday, Emma and Killian met Belle and Will at the Italian restaurant downtown. They had dropped Henry off at David and Mary Margaret's while Liam stayed with Milah. And Emma had been right; Killian was more than happy to meet them for dinner. He was even just as excited as Emma that the lass had found a potential suitor, and at the same time hoping the lad was good enough for Belle.

Belle gave Emma a hug and introduced Will to Killian and they went inside, procuring a table they had reserved ahead of time. When the four of them were seated, they ordered drinks and looked at the menu as they chatted.

Killian had not known Belle for long and he mostly knew what Emma told him, and maybe it was his brotherly instincts kicking in, but he found himself wanting to interrogate this Will person to make sure he was a nice guy because Belle was a sweet girl and a dear friend to Emma, which made her a friend of Killian's as well. 

"So, Will, Emma tells me you're a history teacher at the school."

"Yeah, I've always been a history buff since a was a kid. I lost my parents when I was young so I kind of just buried myself in books."

"Yeah, kind of like me, only I used books to escape my parents," Belle said before she took a sip of iced tea.

"Sorry to hear," Killian said to Will, knowing all too well what that was like. "For me it was my father's boat."

"Yeah, Belle told me you were a boat salesman."

"Aye. That's right."

Will snickered. "She also told me you punched that bloke, Neal in the face. And for that, I have much respect for you, mate. Ask, Belle, all of the staff members at the school hated that guy whenever Emma brought him to events and stuff. We all tried to tell her that she was too good for him, but she didn't listen."

Emma playfully rolled her eyes. "I know. But some things you just have to find out yourself."

"It's alright though, at least you're free of him," Belle said.

"Thank goodness for that. We haven't known each other that long and I already like you much better than him," Will said to Killian.

"I kind of like him, too," Emma said as she smiled at Killian and rested her hand on his knee. 

They ordered their food and the rest of the evening went by smoothly as they talked about their jobs and their plans for the summer. Emma could tell that Bele was feeling more comfortable with Will and she was smiling and bubbly. 

"Were you at the fundraising dance a while back?" Killian asked Will, trying to remember if he saw him there. He thought he would have recognized him if he did, but then again he had been a nervous wreck that night to remember all of the faces.

"Nah. I usually try to skip the dances, although I didn't have anyone to escort there at the time."

Belle blushed at the way Will looked her with a flirtatious smirk as he winked. His eyes reverted to Killian and Emma as he spoke again. "I've known this lass for years and it took me this long to ask her on a date."

"Really?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, he would come into the library to chat about books and I had no idea he liked me other than as a friend."

"Well, I tried to tell her," Emma laughed.

"That you did." Belle smiled at Wiil again and took his hand into hers.

After they ate their meals and paid for the bill, they walked outside into the warm, night air. Will shook Killian's hand before they parted ways. 

"It was nice to meet you, Killian. Don't let this one go," he told Killian as he pointed to Emma.

"Wouldn't dream of it. It was nice meeting you too."

"And lass, it was nice seeing you." 

"It was nice to see both of you. We have to this again." Belle gave them both a hug before she and Will turned around, taking each other's hand as they walked away.

Emma smiled at the sight and turned to Killian, putting her hands around the back of Killian's neck. "What do you think? Is he good enough for Belle?"

"Not quite, but he seems like a decent fella. Plus he dislikes Neal, so I have to give him credit for that."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I agree. I'm glad she gave him a chance," Emma said before he planted a kiss to her forehead. "Should we go home?"

"Aye," Killian smiled and they both turned, wrapping their arms around eachother as they walked. When they went to pick Henry up, Mary Margaret and David looked like they were about to explode with excitement. They seemed odd earlier, but Emma and Killian didn't have enough time to question them before they had to leave. 

"Okay, what's going on?" Emma asked curiously. 

"Why don't you two sit down. David and I have some news."

Emma and Killian shared similar looks as they sat on the couch while David sat in the chair, Mary Margaret sitting on the arm of it. She took David's hand as she spoke.

"David and I are having a baby."

Emma's eyes blew wide in shock as she stood up to give them both a hug. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you. I'm going to be an aunt," Emma said excitedly as Killian got up to hug Mary Margaret and shake David's hand. 

"Congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks, Killian."

"So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Emma asked them.

"Well, I want a boy," Mary Margaret answered. 

"I would say I'd like to have a girl, because for one, if the baby's a boy, this one's going to want to name him Leopold after her father," David teased as he looked at his wife.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We can name him Leo for short."

David sighed with a playful smile. "Well, the second reason is so we can have a girl in the mix when Henry and Liam come over. It won't just be all boys."

Killian squeezed Emma's hand at that as he threw her a smirk. "As long as you don't mind watching Liam," Killian said to him.

"Of course not. Why would we?" David asked as he gave Killian a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You've done a lot for Henry and Emma and besides, you and Liam are family to us." 

"He's right. You're stuck with us," Mary Margaret told him with a beeming smile.

Killian scratched behind his ear as he nonchalantly looked over at Emma to gauge her reaction.

To his amazement, she had a bright smile across her lips. Killian's heart fluttered in his chest. Perhaps she was more ready than he thought.

The four of them chatted for a while before they took Henry home and during the drive there, Emma couldn't help but feel a little envious of her sister-in-law after the news they shared. It probably had to do with the fact that David saw Killian as family. _David_ , her protective brother who has hated every guy who so much as looked in her direction. If David had warmed up to Killian then that had to be some kind of sign or fate or whatever, not that she believed in any of that. But, even though she already went through a pregnancy and marriage before, she wondered what it would be like to do it again with someone who was actually loving and caring. It was far too early for that, though, she thought to herself. Even though her and Killian were in love and already living together and raising their sons together, she couldn't exactly ask him to have a baby with her, too and it's not like he wasn planning on proposing anytime soon. But she knew they had a long future ahead of them and that was good enough for her.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later, when the ocean water became warm enough to swim, Killian and Emma took their sons to the beach. They brought a cooler to store food and drinks and a beach bag with towels, a large blanket, sand toys for the boys and lots of sunblock. It was a hot day and the sky was crystal blue with not a single cloud in sight.

They put small life jackets on Henry and Liam and walked along the water to search for a nice, private spot. Once they had found one, Emma spread out the blanket as Killian set the cooler down in the sand. She put lotion on the boys and gave them some snacks to eat while she took off her sundress, revealing her black bikini bathing suit. Killian was already wearing his trunks as he pulled off his shirt and they put their clothes in the beach bag. Killian quirked a brow at Emma as they sat down next to the boys. She blushed as Killian ogled her form.

"See something you like?" she asked as she handed him the bottle of lotion.

Killian leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Only the hottest babe on the beach." Though, he enjoyed a day like this, spending time with Liam and Henry, part of him wished it was only him and Emma there, because he was aching to touch the expanse of uncovered skin, but then he deemed it was probably better this way since there were out in public. 

"Could you get my back?" she asked him as she gathered her hair to one side and moved to sit in front of him.

"Of course, love." Killian had to force himself to think about other things as he squirted a generous amount of sunblock in his hands before rubbing it into her back. He started with the shoulders and worked his way down.

His hands felt amazing on her skin and she was defintely not thinking how, if they were alone, she would have him do the front of her as well. As he slid his hands under the thin spaghetti strap that held the skimpy material together he had to stifle a groan. 

"You okay there, sailor?" she asked playfully, knowing exactly the effect she was having on him. 

"Never better, sweetheart," he smirked and kissed her cheek as his palms went lower until he reached just above her bikini bottom.

When he was done, he poured more lotion in his hand before he handed the bottle back to her and she finished putting it on her frontside as Killian watched intently. He could have swore she was purposely teasing him with how she rubbed the sunblock on the exposed part of her breasts and chest. He had to tear his eyes away before he got too excited as he put the sunblock on himself. Emma knelt behind him and covered his back as Liam and Henry became antsy and were bouncing up and down.

"Mama! Wata?" Henry asked as he pointed to the ocean.

"Okay," she laughed. "What do you say, Liam? Do you want to go in the water too?"

"Ya! Wata!" Liam nodded his head excitedly and the boys started taking off.

"Whoah, not so fast little lads. Wait for Mommy and Daddy." The boys immediately stopped and waited. Emma smiled, loving the sound of those words put together as Killian stood and took Emma's hand to help her up. The boys started running as fast their little legs could take them. Ever since they both could walk, they've been running every chance that could get. Emma and Killian often teased each other, arguing playfully who picked up habits from who. 

They ran after their sons, laughing and when they reached the boys, they gathered them in their arms, swinging them around before they got into the water. Henry waved his arms up and down as her and Killian waded into the ocean until they reached their stomachs. The boys were giggling as Emma and Killian let them splash water at each other.

When the boys were ready to get out, Emma held Henry on her hip as she leaned into Killian, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. They headed back towards the shore and after they dried off with their towels, Emma retrieved the sand toys and found a spot in the sand for Liam and Henry to play in.

"You lads wanna make sand castles?" Killian asked them as he sat next to Emma with Liam in front of him.

The boys nodded and started bouncing up and down. "San catos!" they shouted as Killian helped Liam fill one of the castles with sand with a small toy shovel.

Emma was doing the same with Henry until they were packed to the brim. The boys seemed to be having the time of their lives as they turned over the castles in the sand and pulled them up. "Careful, lads," Killian told them but they both caught the tops of the sand castles in the process. But it didn't really matter because they ended up smashing them with their feet anyway. As they started filling the castles again, Emma got up to get her phone from the beach bag and came back to take pictures of the boys half-covered in sand. 

When Liam and Henry were done playing in the sand, Emma and Killian wiped the sand off of them with a towel and the four of them walked along the beach for a while, the small waves crashing into their feet. Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulder as they held their sons' hands. She wrapped her arm around his back and he kissed the crown of her head, enjoying the sun beaming down on them. Before they went back to their blanket, Killian asked a beach patron to take their picture with Emma's phone. They both stood closely to each other and held their sons, the four of them facing the camera as their picture was taken with the ocean in the background. They thanked the person and went back to their spot and reapplied sunblock and had sandwiches and fruit that Emma had prepared beforehand.

They stayed at the beach until sunset and took the boys home to give them baths. After they were cleaned and dried, Emma and Killian tucked them into their cribs before they took a shower themselves and changed into pajama shorts and t-shirts.

They both found a cozy position with a bowl of popcorn as they laid across the sofa on their sides. Emma's back was pressed into him with his arm draped over her stomach and they watched Netflix until she fell asleep and he carried her to bed. 

 

* * *

 

The next couple of months went by in a blur. Killian took Liam with him to meet Milah at the courthouse and she was anxious to get their divorce squared away so that she could take the trip on their new yacht she was planning to go on with Gold. They would be gone for a month and Killian was looking forward to have that time with Liam.

Emma framed the photos of them and proudly hung them on the walls, making the place feel even more like home. Most of the pictures Killian had before included Milah so he had left them down out of respect for Emma.

The end of the summer approached and Emma would soon be going back to work and taking the boys to daycare again. Meanwhile, she was the first to receive her divorce decree in the mail, that officially granted termination of her marriage. Her and Killian celebrated at the bar while Liam and Henry stayed with David and Mary Margaret and this time they went outside of town where they wouldn't run into Neal. Emma and Killian had a few too many glasses of whiskey and rum before they took a cab to a nearby hotel room where they celebrated over and over again between the sheets.

When Killian's divorce was official, he thought of another way to celebrate. He had Emma meet him by the marina when he was done working and told her to bring her necklace chain that Neal had given to her. They walked down to the very edge of the pier and Killian stood in front of her as he took out his wedding band. Emma arched a brow at him in confusion.

"You still have your ring?" she asked. He had taken it off before he met Emma but she just assumed he had gotten rid of it. She, however, had thrown her ring at Neal when she caught him cheating and never saw it again.

"Aye, but not for much longer." Killian's heart started racing as he tried to find the words he wanted to say to her. "Emma, when I found out about Milah, I never thought... I didn't think I would ever be able let go. And then I met you... and as much as I tried to stay away from you, my heart was leading me in a different direction. Although, truth be told, I didn't really try that hard," he added with a light chuckle and Emma laughed as well. "It turned out that letting go of my first love was much easier than I thought, because even though she was my first, we weren't meant to be. I kept this ring as a reminder of what I lost... of what I used to have. So, to show you that I have let go of my love for Milah and the time we had together... to show you that I've let go of the past, ready to face the future with you, I'm letting go of this ring."

Emma gave him a weak smile as she took out her swan necklace. She slid off the pendant and put it in her pocket. The chain was her reminder of the life she had with Neal, since she no longer had her ring. She clutched the chain tightly in her hand as she spoke, gazing into Killian's crystal blue eyes. "I used to think that I was happy and I used to think that I was too hard on Neal and I blamed myself for everything that Neal did. But being with you has made me realize what it actually means to be loved... and what it means to be happy."

Killian couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as he took her free hand in his.

"I'm ready to let go of things that I thought were the world to me at the time, because back then I was just settling, but with you, I don't have to. You make me so happy..." she breathed, the words becoming strangled in her throat as she tried to bide her tears.

"What do you say we let go of the past, love?" 

Emma nodded and they both turned to hold out the jewelry over the edge of the pier. She threw the chain as he dropped the ring, letting it fall into the water. They watched as the jewelry was enveloped by the waves, dissapearing into the vast depth of the ocean.

With that done, Killian pulled her into his arms, brushing his cheek against her temple. Tears were stinging her eyes and not because of the man she let go, but because of what she had received in return. She turned towards him and there was such love and passion in his eyes as he slowly pulled away and took both of her hands in his. He drew in unsteady breaths and a look of confusion took over her face because she had never seen him so nervous before.

"Killian? What is it?" She thought that maybe he was beginning to regret tossing his wedding ring into the ocean.

"Emma..." He struggled for words as she looked at him with concern. He took in another deep breath. "There's another reason why I brought you here." He was slowly gathering all of the courage he could muster as he continued. "I wasn't going to do this yet, but thinking back to the time we've wasted with the wrong people, it's made me realize that it doesn't matter if we wait a month or six months or six years; my feelings for you are never going to change and I want to embrace every moment I have with you. The last five months with you have been a dream and I've never felt more alive in my entire life."

Emma's heart swelled in her chest, touched by his words.

"When I found out about Milah, it was like all of the oxygen left my body. And then you... you gave me life again, Emma. You made me want to fight for air again. You helped me breathe again."

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she mustered a smile.

Killian could see in her emerald depths that she was ready... she was ready to take the next step. His hand moved to the inside of his blazer and just as he reached into his inside pocket, they heard the sounds of a child off in the distance. But it wasn't just any child. Killian could recognize that sound from ten miles away.

He quickly turned his head toward the direction of the noise and his heart all but stopped dead in his chest. 

"Liam..." he breathed as Emma looked as well. Off in the distance,  they could make out three figures walking along the dock.

"Killian, what's going on?" Emma asked confused. Then everything started to register. Gold getting a bigger yacht and telling him they were leaving tomorrow after they dropped Liam off. Clearly they weren't waiting until the next day.

"Milah and Gold aren't going on vacation. They're leaving permanently and taking Liam with them..." The anger started to rise in his blood, but he tried not to let it show. Emma could tell he was completely wrecked, though. 

He took Emma's hand in his and started walking off to the side off the pier, so as not to be spotted by them. They continued with caution, using the sizes of the other vessels over the dock to hide behind. As Gold and Milah climbed aboard with Liam, Killian turned to look at Emma. "Stay here, love. I'll take care of this."

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm not letting you do this alone. I care about Liam too. Let me go with you, please."

"Emma, I don't want to drag you into this."

"You're not. I'm already in this for the long haul. And I'm not going anywhere without you and Liam," she stated with conviction.

A weak smile curved his lips. He wouldn't deny that he loved the sound of that. "Okay. Just stay behind me, love."

She nodded and followed behind him as he climbed the boarding ladder along the side of the boat. When Emma and Killian climbed onto the deck, Milah and Gold were facing away from them at the wheel, but Liam noticed them immediately as Milah held him.

"Papa! Em Em!" He stuck out his little hand reaching for them and his cries caught Milah and Gold's attention, forcing them to turn around. Fear shot through Milah when she saw them.

"Liam... Papa's here..." His chest tightened at the thought of Milah taking his son away from him and he could barely breathe. "You're not going anywhere with him," he said firmly.

"Sorry, Killian, but I'm not leaving him with her," she said pointing at Emma.

Meanwhile, Emma's eyes blew wide when she saw the unmistakably familiar man in front of her. She had only seen him a few times but he had the resemblance of a face she would never be able to forget.

"Gold?" She murmured, in a state of complete and utter shock at the realization. 

"Hello, dearie..."

Killian looked at Gold and then Emma, anger and wrecked worry for his son in his demeanor mixed with confusion. "You know this man?"

She nodded. "He's... Neal's father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can hate me now :/ Meanwhile, I'm going to go hide while I work on the next update. I'm putting my other stories on hold while I finish this one and I will do my best to get the next chapter posted soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to post this all week, but couldn't quite find the time or energy to completely finish it until now, so here it is...
> 
> Thanks for all of the wonderful comments! Someone asked me how many more chapters I planned on doing and I haven't really decided yet, but I'm thinking a couple more with an epilogue.

Killian couldn't believe his ears, but then again, it didn't really surprise him that Emma's loathsome ex-husband was the spawn of satan himself. 

Emma didn't know this man very well, she only knew what Neal told her, which wasn't much. Neal was taken from his father as a child and put in the foster system. That was one of the things that drew her to Neal in the first place, because it was something that they had in common. Gold had become a heavy drunk after his wife had left them and Neal always resented him for letting him go and for not being the father he had wanted him to be. Neal even changed his name when he was free from the foster system but Gold still found him somehow when he had moved to Boston. Gold even tried to get in touch with him through Emma but Neal refused to talk to him. She knew that Gold regretted not being able to raise him and would have done everything to get him back, which is why she couldn't comprehend why he could let Milah take Killian's son away from him. 

"Gold, how could you do this? You of all people know what it's like to have you're son taken away. You told me it was the worst thing that ever happened to you." 

"Don't bring Neal into this," he sneered. "You're the reason why he wanted nothing to do with me."

"I did everything I could to get Neal to reconnect with you, but he wouldn't listen to me. He still loved you, I could tell, but he said it was just easier to forget about you. So please don't let the same thing happen to Liam and Killian. Don't let her take Liam away from his father."

"Excuse me, but Liam is _my_  son. And he's coming with me with whether any of you like it or not."

"Milah, please... don't do this..." Killian pleaded as he stepped closer to her. "Just hand him over."

Milah reached down into her bag that was strapped over her shoulder and pulled out a utility knife, threatening Killian with it. "Don't come any closer," she told him as she backed away from him.

Emma's eyes widened as Killian's went black. Liam started sobbing as he held out his little arms to Killian and Emma, continuing to call for them. His cries cut through Killian and he couldn't even move or speak, afraid for his son so much it rendered him useless.

"Killian has shared-custody and this is kidnapping," Emma reminded her, but Milah didn't even flinch. She racked her brain, trying to think of a way to get through to this woman and then she remembered her conversation with Milah back at the apartment. "For someone who likes adventure, don't you think bringing a child along will defeat the purpose of this trip. I mean, you want to have fun and be free right? Well having to feed and change and take care of a baby doesn't really sound very adventurous to me." Emma looked from her to Gold and she could see him breaking down, between Milah threatening Killian with a knife and Liam's cries for his father and everything Emma was saying.

Gold let out a distressed sigh and turned to Milah. "Milah, she's right. I promised to show you the world, and the places I plan on taking you are no place for a baby. Being on a boat, traveling across the ocean is too dangerous for Liam," Gold told her as he held out his hand for the knife. "Let the child go and we can do everything your heart desires."

Killan begged and pleaded with his eyes, trying to find the woman inside of Milah that she used to be; the woman that he knew because clearly this wasn't her. "Please, Milah," he finally managed, his voice wrecked and shattered. "You deserve to see the world. Let me take care of Liam while you're gone. Please... please, don't take him away from me."

At that point, Liam's cries were so loud, he was starting to draw attention from people passing by on the dock. Milah looked around at the three people standing before her, begging her to let Liam go as he squirmed in her arms, doing everything he could to break free.

"Papa!"

Milah's features slowly folded as she lowered the knife and handed it to Gold. She slowly approached Killian and his heart jumped when Milah surrendered Liam to him. Complete relief swarmed through him as Liam clung onto him tightly, burrying his face into the crook of his papa's neck. 

"Liam..." Killian kissed and stroked his head as he cradled him in his arms, never wanting to let him go again. Emma wrapped her arms around both of them, leaning her head against Killian's as she said a silent thank you to Gold with her eyes.

Emma and Killian turned around and headed for the ladder. She went first and Killian held Liam tightly to his chest as he climbed down. With the three of them safely on the dock, she put her arm around his back as she leaned in to kiss Liam's forehead. They were silent as they headed back to where Emma had parked.

"Thank you, Emma, for... just for... everything," Killian breathed, still in shock from the whole thing. If he hadn't been there at the pier... he didn't know what he would have done if he lost his son.

"No need. I'm just glad we got him back and that he's okay." She stroked Liam's hair as she gave him another kiss. "I love both of you..." she said with a weak smile as she looked at Killian. He managed one back and pulled her into his body with his free arm.

"What do you say, we get Henry and go home?" he asked her.

She nodded. After a scare like that, she was desperately feeling the urge to go home with all three of her boys.

When they arrived to the apartment with Henry and Liam, Killian was holding Liam snug in his arms when he sat in the sofa, still in silent shock that he almost lost his son. Emma joined him with Henry in her lap. Killian put an arm around her, kissing the crown of her head as it leaned on his shoulder.

Liam held out his arms for her and climbed on her lap next to Henry. Killian put his other arm around the three of them, pulling them into group-hug and he was just thankful to have his family by his side and safe and sound.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you," he finally managed. The threat of losing Liam brought back memories of all the loved ones he had lost and he couldn't bare the thought of losing one more person.

"We're here Killian and we're not going anywhere."

A small smile pulled at his lips at the reassurance. "I just... you and Henry and Liam are my family and I'll do whatever it takes to protect our family."

Emma grazed his thumb over his cheek and she offered him a smile of her own. "I love our little family."

"Me too, love. Me too."

After they had dinner and got ready for bed, teeth brushed and clad in pajamas, Killian and Emma went to their bed carrying their sons with them. They got under the covers and the four of them cuddled closely, Henry and Liam snug in the middle as their parents' put a protective arm over them and they all slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The following week approached and Emma went back to work again and Killian was working less hours since sales had slowed down a bit. Liam and Henry slept in their parents' bed almost every other night since the incident. Milah and Gold had left and Killian was thankful to spend more time with Liam since he didn't have to share him with her. And Emma was happy to be free of the drama from their exes. 

On Saturday morning, Emma woke up to the bright sun peaking through the window. She rolled over and reached in front of her, expecting the warmth of a body but instead only found air. Her eyes opened quickly, her chest tightening with panic at the empty bed. The night before, she had fallen asleep with her boys and now they were gone. She sat up when the bedroom door swung open and Henry came through, with Liam and Killian following behind him, melting her worry. She had to admit that ever since Milah had tried to take Liam away and threatened Killian with a knife, it scared her senseless. She didn't know what she would do without them or her son and she surely didn't want to find out. 

"Come on little lads. She's awake now," Killian said in a soft voice as he carried a breakfast tray. Emma arched a brow as he sat the tray in front of her. With the help of Killian, Henry got on the bed and crawled to Emma's side and kissed her on the cheek as Liam approached the bed, holding a red rose.

"Em Em," he said excitedly.

She put an arm around Henry as she smiled and gave a light laugh, accepting the rose with her other hand. "Well thank you, Liam. Such a gentleman like your father."

Killian quirked a sultry eyebrow and smirked. "Aye, I taught him well." He lifted Liam up and sat on the other end of the bed with his son in his lap. "The wee lads helped me cook," he said playfully.

"Thank you, but what's the occasion?" she asked as she looked at the food in front of her; eggs, bacon, waffles with strawberries and whipped cream and hot cocoa. 

Killian laughed. "I told you before, you should get used to being spoiled. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Emma smiled and as she reached for the fork, she noticed a napkin rolled up and part of it tucked under the plate. She wouldn't have thought anything of it, but then without even looking at him, she felt Killian gazing at her in nervous anticipation. She also noticed that the napkin was held together by a silver ring. Her heart jumped in her chest.

With hesitance, her hand moved from the fork to the napkin, pulling it out from under the plate. Her eyes were blown wide when she picked it up and pulled the napkin from it, getting a closer look at the princess-cut diamond with two small stones on either side. She felt a mixture of emotions erupt inside of her as she held it between her finger and thumb. She knew that she wanted a future with Killian, but the reality of it all hit her like a brick. The fact that she had rushed things with Neal and then was cheated on by him made her apprehensive for wanting to jump into getting married again so soon after her divorce. It was too soon even if she hadn't just gotten divorced.

But this was Killian. This was the man who loved her genuinely with all of his heart and stuck by her side through the ups and downs of the last five moths. This was the man who had went through the same thing as she did and entered this relationship, willing to risk another heartbreak for _her_. She realized that by presenting this ring to her, it must have taken a lot of time and thoughtful calculation on his part for him to decide to put himself on the line like he was.

She could have ran for her life and never looked back, but she had given up trying to run away from her feelings long ago. And maybe this was life handing her a second chance. A chance to have a caring and loving husband who would never betray her. This was her chance to give Henry a father that he deserved and a chance for Liam to have a mother that he deserved. They were already family, after all, married or not. 

"Emma, I don't want to put any pressure on you... " His words pulled her from her thoughts and her eyes lifted to his as he flashed her a weak smile. "I told you we would take things slow, so if you're answer is no then I would understand. I would wait forever and a lifetime for you, Emma. This is just my way of showing you how dedicated I am to you and our family." 

She let out a warm laugh, her eyes glistening with tears. "How can I say no when you haven't even asked me anything yet?"

He sucked in a breath, a charming smile curving his lips as he summoned the words, looking down at Liam before meeting her eyes again. "What do you say, love? Will you marry us?"

Another laugh escaped her throat, a tear spilling down her cheek as she looked at the two them, Liam encouraging her with a bubbly smile and Killian holding a hopeful spark in his eyes.

"No pressure?" she asked playfully. "Now, how can I possibly say no to an offer like that?"

"Well, love, if you need time to-"

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" she blurted out the words as though she were holding them in for a lifetime and if the tray wasn't in her way, she would have just thrown herself in his arms right then. "How could you ask me a question like that and put a barrier in my way?" she joked in a strangled voice and reached for it as he helped her.

Once the tray was moved to the side, Emma leaped forward, almost knocking him over as she threw her arms around him, pinning Liam between them. Killian reached for her, threading his fingers through her hair as he kissed her chastely on the lips. She turned and pulled Henry into the hug and was enveloped in their warmth. 

Killian let out a sigh of relief. He had panicked for a brief second when he saw her initial reaction after spotting the ring, but now he didn't feel like he had gone completely mad for asking this early in their relationship. His heart had fallen hard and fast on its own accord and he knew that his wasn't the only one. 

When they finally broke the hug, Killian took the ring she was still holding and slipped it on her finger. She admired it with pride before she hugged him again, kissing his lips.  

 

* * *

 

Emma and Killian decided not to tell anyone until the next day. The truth was, she initially would have preferred to keep it from everyone longer than that for fear of getting criticized for getting engaged so soon but keeping something like that from her sister-in-law would have been an impossible task, especially since Emma was not willing to hide the big rock on her finger when she took the boys into daycare on Monday. She was not ashamed to be engaged to such a wonderful man so she proudly wore it and if people thought it was too soon, then well it didn't really matter. They had frowned upon her for being with the wrong man before and now she was with right one whom everyone had encouraged her to be with in the first place.

They were at David and Mary Margaret's house with the boys when Killian took Emma's hand in his. They had blooming smiles across their lips and were much like Mary Margaret and David when they announced their pregnancy.

"So, what's the big news you mentioned over the phone?" Mary Margaret asked them as she and David eyed them in curious anticipation.

Emma and Killian exchanged looks before he spoke. If he would have planned this better, he would have maintained more distance between him and David, but then he decided if he had to take a hit or two for marrying David's sister then it was a small price to pay.

Killian let a long breath he had been holding. "I've asked Emma to marry me."

Their eyes went wide as Emma added "And I said yes," and she held out her hand to show proof.

Mary Margaret and David dropped their mouths in shock at first and judging by the look Emma's brother was giving hm, Killian was sure he was going to get a fist in the face.

"Well um... are you sure about this?" David asked. "I mean you both just got divorced."

His wife lightly nudged him in the side as she admired Emma's ring with giddy excitement. "I think if that's what you both want then it's wonderful. I'm so happy you found each other," she exclaimed as she gave them both a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you and yes, we know it's fast but we both know that this is right and besides, we're not getting married right away," she assured them. "I just wanted to stake my claim on this one so he doesn't get away," Emma teased as she put her arm around his back, clutching onto his hip.

Killian smirked and curled his am around her shoulder. "You've staked your claim a while ago, love," he said before he kissed her cheek.

"Well, as long as you're happy sis, then I'm okay with that," David told her.

"Thank you. Killian makes me very happy." 

"Well, I'm glad. That's all I've ever wanted for you, Em." David pulled her in for a hug and then shook Killian's. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, mate. And don't worry about a thing. I'll take good care of her and Henry."

"I know you will."

Emma laughed. "Just feel privileged because David has never liked any guy I've been with."

"I'm aware, love and I would never take it for granted."

"Well I for one have been rooting for you two from the beginning," Mary Margaret boasted.

"We're very much aware," Emma said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"How about we celebrate?" David suggested. "My sister getting married to the right guy is definitely something to celebrate."

Emma looked at Killian. "I'd be okay with that. What do think? We could invite Robin, Regina and Belle and Will and have a small engagement dinner?"

"If you want to, love." He didn't think she would want to go through all of this again; a simple, small wedding would suffice without all of the bells and whistles of a long, drawn out engagement, but he was more than happy to share the experience again with her.

She simply nodded. "How about tomorrow?" In the meantime, she was thinking of her own way of celebrating with Killian.

They all agreed and Killian and Emma left with their sons, making their next stop to Robin and Regina's place.

Their reactions were similar, the intitial shock that was transformed into warm embraces and congratulations. Their friends and family wanted them to be happy and they knew deep down Emma and Killian were kindred spirits, meant to be together.

"I was just waiting for the wedding bells," Robin said to them. "Although I have to say I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Well, Robin, neither did we," Killian told him as he smiled at Emma.

"So, when did this happen? You haven't been keeping it a secret from us, have you?" Regina asked curiously.

"It just happened yesterday. Tomorrow, we're going out to celebrate with Emma's brother and sister-in-law and a couple of friends if you'd like to join us."

"Of course we'll be there. And we're glad that Milah is finally out of your life for good and that Liam is safe," Robin said.

"Yes, I'm glad, too," Emma told him.

"So, since you two are getting married, does this mean that you're making us Henry's godparents as well?" Regina asked, holding Henry in her arms. Over the months, they had brought Henry over with Liam occasionally and Robin and Regina were quick to treat him like family. 

"Well, we would but we really don't want to start any feuds between you and Mary Margaret. She may be small but she's very feisty," Emma laughed.

"Aye, and you're brother would surely have my head then if we didn't give them custody of Henry if anything were to happen to us."

Emma smiled at the use of the word 'we' and 'us' when it came to talking about making parental decisions.

"Well, we could take the boys off your hands for the night, if you'd like," Robin suggested. "You've probably not had any alone time since you got engaged."

"Um, well that's okay..." Emma started.

"We insist. Right Regina?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Killian scratched behind his ear with a blushing smile. "We couldn't ask you to do that. We should just take them home," Killian insisted. As temting as the offer was, he felt awkward agreeing to let Regina and Robin watch Henry and Liam so their parents could have 'newly engaged' celebratory sex. 

"We're not taking no for an answer. We can watch the boys for a while," Robin said with a wink. "You can pick them up in the morning."

 

* * *

  

Killian grabbed his fiancé by the hips, his lips smashing in to hers, yanking her away from the door of their apartment. His mouth took hers, rough and insistent, his wild tongue plundering and sweeping to taste her. She could feel his urgency and how he was pouring all of his love into the kiss. Desire was building, both of them getting caught up in the heat as he pressed himself into her, showing precisely how hard she made him.

She moaned at their contact, her fingers struggling to pull him closer as they stumbled to the bedroom. He had pounced on her without warning and the need and hunger in his eyes was something different than she had seen in him before. She really wasn't going to question it, though because, _god,_ the assault of his lips on her neck at the moment clouded her mind completely as he nipped at her skin, leaving marks that she would have to explain come Monday morning. But she really couldn't bring herself to care at that point.

His lips only left her skin so that shirts could be pulled off and tossed to the floor. Buttons and zippers were undone, jeans and shoes joining the pile. Killian's eyes were a fiery shade of blue that sparkled in the darkness of the room as they spanned over her form like they always did. Every time they were together, it was was like their first time. Discovering and exploring and testing the waters. Being with Killian was something that not even her wildest dreams had concocted. It was intense and passionate and quite fullfulling as she reaped new pleasures that she had never experienced before. And this time, their passion was fueled by the knowledge that they were to be married. This perfect, amazing man would be her husband and she couldn't deny that she loved the idea of that, the excitement settling deep inside her, waiting to burst.

She found herself in the middle of their bed, propped up on her elbows, Killian releasing himself from his boxers before he joined her. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight of his perfect size that was begging to be stroked and sucked on. When he knelt in front of her, she just couldn't help herself. With a feral look in her eyes, she sat up and firmly pushed his back into the bed, taking what she wanted. Her fingers wrapped around his width, stroking and feeling every ridge underneath his skin. He groaned instantly and sank his head back into the mattress, surrendering to her touch. She pumped him slowly but with purpose, making him squirm in pleasure, bucking his hips madly into the friction she was offering. 

"Emma..."

He was quickly coming undone in her hand, waves of pleasure building inside as he closed his eyes, a string of groans spilling from his lips as she quickened the pace. Her grip tightened as her other hand cupped his balls, gently kneading into the velvety, soft weight. Just as he thought her ministrations couldn't be more perfect, she was lowing her mouth, sucking and caressing his balls with her tongue as she continued to pump him. His fingers reached for her long tresses for something to hold on to and he was soon a quivering mess. His movements came to a halt as he was taken over the edge, spurting his seed over his stomach and chest.

His breathing was heavy, heart thumping rapidly as she lightly sucked the cum from his tip, making him wince with sensitivity before she ran her tongue along the white, sticky, salty trail and reached his lips. Her tongue delved into his mouth and he groaned, tasting the evidence of his orgasm, fueling desire inside of him again. He quickly turned them around so that he was on top, realizing she was still wearing underwear.

He growled as his hands snaked under her back, unclasping the black lace. Once gone, his mouth was capturing her breast, the nipple becoming hard between his teeth. She whimpered, her core throbbing for him and she carded her fingers through his hair as he suckled and tasted her. His thumb brushed over the other nipple, teasing and pulling before he switched breasts. His other hand was creeping across her stomach between them, reaching her aching flesh. He touched her through the damp fabric, eliciting a moan from both of them. Releasing her nipples, he lowered himself, hooking his fingers underneath the hem to slide her panties down her legs, letting them fall to the pile with the other clothes.

His hand beckoned her thighs apart as his face burrowed itself in between, his nose nuzzling her opening, letting her irresistible aroma invade his senses. She squealed with anticipation as he stretched and teased her with his fingers. His tongue dove into her warmth and her hands scrambled for his dark locks, urging him on with a purposeful tug. He tongued and tasted, nipping at her aching flesh, soaking up everything she had. Her body was writhing, the muscles in her thighs tightening around his face, consistent moans escaping into the air as she let him bring her to the edge of ecstasy. His incredible tongue lapping her juices in quick, calculated precision had her crumbling to pieces in a matter of minutes. He drew in her hard nub, sucking the thick flesh greedily into his mouth until she was coming and screaming out in blissful pleasure that left her muscles convulsing and at the same time, limbs a sated mush.

He gave a final stroke of his tongue and pressed a delicate kiss to her thigh before he looked up at her, breathless and panting for air. She managed to look down at him, her arousal glistening over his stubbled chin as he grinned at her with satisfaction. She immediately reached for him, pulling him between her legs as she wrapped them around his hips. He groaned, the sound vibrating through her as his thick, heavy weight nudged between her thighs, feeling her nectar soaking his tip. His lips made their way up her neck and across her jaw, soothing the skin with soft, soothing licks as he went. She arched her hips up, desperate for friction as he lifted his head, looking into her emerald eyes, full of want and desire. He loved nothing more than to give her what she craved. He gave a few shallow thrusts, stretching her for him as he invaded her walls. She sighed in relief, relishing in the heat between her thighs, the feeling of being completely filled by the man she loved.

His lips lingered over hers as he set a steady rhythm, rocking his hips into hers with just the right amount of pressure and speed. He was still sticky from before as they found friction between their bodies that had them sweating. Their shallow breaths were mingling, moans escaping from lips that were barely touching, teeth nipping on the flesh there as he took her deep and heavy. Their chests were heaving in and out as he lifted her leg over his shoulder and adjusted himself, finding that perfect spot that allowed him to slide a little further. Once there, he had a firm, bruising grip on her thigh and moved quicker and harder, embracing the tightness that enveloped him whole.

"Oh yes! Just like that... oh god..."

He managed a dark smirk and gave her a particarly hard thrust. "Like this, love?"

She moaned even louder. "Yes!"

His voice was low and raspy, cracked with groans spilling out between his words. "You like when I fuck you like this?"

 _Oh god_. She loved when her sweet-as-a-puppy-dog Killian talked filthy to her because it was so unlike his regular personality and she enjoyed being the only one to witness it. "God yes. Please..."

He complied without hesitance, continuing the persistent rutting of his hips in an enjoyable rhythm that had them both shuddering towards release.

"Emma... so tight and hot for me... Come around my cock, love." 

She cried out, her fingernails digging into his back as he rocked wildly into her without control.

"That's it, sweetheart... let your future husband make you come."

His words were all it took for her body to convulse, walls throbbing and clenching around him as she shouted through her orgasm. He quickly followed, taking full advantage of her state as he rode her through the after-shocks. His movements stilled as he trembled above her, spilling his seed inside of her. 

Attempting to catch their breaths and come back down from blurring, dizzy pleasure, her eyes searched his as she lowered her legs, his body relaxing into her, limbs sated and weak. She could see that look in his eyes that she knew too well. Whenever he felt he had crossed a line or went too far, he looked at her with slight regret, only for fear that he hurt her, which was never even close to being the case. She loved when he was a little rough. She loved when he took what he wanted; she reveled in it.

"Don't you dare apologize," she said with a strangled laugh. 

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips, his features relaxing under her gaze. When he was finally able to speak, his words went straight to her heart.

"God, I love you..." That was really his only excuse for his actions. The love he felt for her coupled with the anticipation of marriage in the future to the lass of his dreams was more than enough to drive a poor lad crazy.

She managed a smile as she caressed his cheek. "I love you too."

He lowered his head, burying his face in her breasts as she wrapped her arms around him. Their breathing and heartbeats had steadied and Killian could hear hers rapping in her chest against his ear. 

As she took a moment to overcome the tingling feeling that claimed every inch of her skin, she held up her hand, admiring her ring. She felt completely content knowing that their future was sealed with a commitment that she never thought she would allow herself to give into again. But she had realized quickly, that when it came to Killian and the unrestrained love she felt for him, all bets were off. 


	18. Chapter 18

"So, have you set a date yet?"

Killian chuckled at Belle's question as they were all having dinner at a restaurant downtown. He and Emma had their sons in their laps as they held hands. "It's only been a couple of days since we've been engaged." 

"Just please tell me you're not getting married at the courthouse. I would like to be there for at one least one of my sisters' weddings and walk her down the aisle," David said. 

Killian arched an eyebrow as Emma's cheeks filled with red. She hadn't exactly told him how she and Neal got married because, well, she was too ashamed. 

"A courthouse?" He was appalled to say the least.  

"Yeah, Emma didn't tell you?" Mary Margaret asked.

Killian turned to look at Emma. "You were married at the courthouse?" he asked, in shock.

She nodded regrettably. "Neal wanted to get married right away and he didn't want a big, fancy wedding."

"Love, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I was just... too ashamed. And I knew you and Milah had a real wedding with guests and the whole nine yards and I didn't think you would want to go through all of that again."

Killian gently squeezed her hand. "Emma, when are you going to realize that what I want is to make you happy? I want you to have the wedding you desire. And if that means that I have to wait a little longer to marry you, then so be it. I'd rather do things the right way rather than rush it."

"And Emma, anything you need, I'll gladly help," Belle told her.

Mary Margaret chipped in as well. "Me too. You're going to have the wedding of your dreams, don't you worry."

Emma looked at her suspiciously. "As long as we do it my way, I'm okay with that."

"Absolutely. I promise, I will not try to take over or interfere. We can do everything the way you want it."

"Okay."

"Did you have any idea in mind, sweetheart?" Killian asked her.

"Well, honestly, I haven't really thought about it, yet."

"Come on, you must have had some kind of idea what you wanted when Neal proposed or when you were growing up," Regina said as the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"Oh, what about where David and I got married?" Mary Margaret chirped. "You know, just as a suggestion."

Emma shook her head. "We're not getting married at Aldren Castle."

Mary Margaret looked at her, baffled. "Why not? It's beautiful and has a vintage ballroom where you can have the reception."

"It's very nice," Emma agreed. "But it's a little too sophisticated for my taste. I was thinking something more quaint. Maybe an outdoor wedding by the ocean."

Killian grinned proudly at that. "I agree, love. See, this is why I'm marrying you," he teased.

She smiled at him. "That's the only reason?" 

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Not even close,"

"So, does this mean I get to be the best man again?" Robin asked. 

"If you wouldn't mind doing it again?"

"For you and Emma, not at all. In fact, I would like to make a toast."

Killian shook his head. "Bloody hell, Robin," he chuckled as Robin stood up with a glass of wine.

"Relax, mate. I just wanted to say a few things. Emma, I've known Killian since he came here from England and we've been best friends ever since. We went to school together and we both came to Boston where I met my first wife. And when my marriage ended, he was there for me through everything and told me there was someone better out there for me."

Robin looked down at Regina and winked. "And he was right. I couldn't be more happy, and all I wanted was the same for him. I was there when he met Milah, I had a front row seat, so I can honestly say that I've never seen Killian more happy than he is being with you. When he left Milah, this guy was a complete wreck and I think I can speak for him as well when I say that I didn't think he would ever recover from her. I don't know what you did to him, Emma, but you've sparked something inside of Killian that I've never seen before, not even with her. So, for that, I'm eternally grateful he found someone out there who's much better for him." Robin lifted his glass to her. "Cheers to you, Emma."

Robin sat down and Emma smiled as tears formed in her eyes. 

"Well, as long as we're doing speeches, I would like to say something as well." David said as he stood up.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, brother, here we go."

"Killian, you already know this, but I just wanted to stress how much I appreciate what you've done for my sister. I hated that rat bastard of a husband that Neal was, if you could even call him that. I couldn't stand how he treated Emma and if I could have done things differently, I would have punched his face in when I had a chance." He looked from Killian to Emma, amusement in his voice. "No offense to you Em, but really, what the hell were you thinking?"

At that, everyone laughed as Emma shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But if you think about it, if it weren't for Neal and his father, we would probably would have never met." Emma pondered that thought and was amazed the way everything that happened seemed to have brought her and Killian together somehow.

"Well, whatever it was that came in to play to bring you two together... fate or destiny or just a plain old miracle... I'm thankful for it," Mary Margaret added.

They all agreed and took a sip of their drinks as David sat down. Their entrees arrived as they discussed more ideas about the wedding and Emma had to stress over and over to her sister-in-law that she did not want a fancy, Royal-like wedding. Belle helped Emma convince her otherwise, so needless to say, Belle was chosen as the maid of honor.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of months, Killian and Emma picked a date and set out to plan their wedding carefully and thoughtfully, down to every last detail. And firstly, they wanted to book a venue early in case there was a long waiting period. As they looked at different outdoor venues together with their sons, Emma didn't want to be choosy, but Killian insisted they find the find the perfect one. He wanted Emma to have the wedding of her dreams and would do anything to make that happen.

Truth be told, the only thing that really mattered to her was getting to marry the man of her dreams. Although, when they checked out one in particular by the seaside that had a spectacular view of the ocean, Emma knew right away that she wanted to get married there. It was at a private beach located on the far east coast of Massachusetts along the Atlantic and it was surprisingly not one of Robin's or Mary Margaret's recommendations.

One of the staff members showed them around to both the indoor ballroom and the outdoor ceremony space on the beach, explaining the waterfront property, featuring rustic, nautical elements including a boardwalk style walkway and white composite wooden pergolas with outdoor drapery. There was a designated turf area for ceremony chairs on each side of the aisle, wooden features including outdoor building enhancements, planters for additional flowers along with an oversized rustic barn door for a bridal entrance, allowing complete access to the beach for photos concluding the ceremony. The Beach Stone Terrace accommodated up to two-hundred guests on private property, secluded by beautifully drawn sailcloth drapes adorned to a wraparound white trellis.

As Emma carried Henry, exploring the venue with Killian and Liam by her side, she was in awe by everything and could definitely picture their wedding being held there.

"What do you think, love?"

"I think is perfect," she answered with a slow smile. "Do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it, although I could get married to you at Granny's Diner and I'd be the happiest lad in the world," he said playfully.

Emma laughed. "Well, that was where we went on our first friend date, so it wouldn't be the worst place to get married."

"That's true. Still, my point is, I'd marry you anywhere and if this is what you want, then we'll book it right now."

Emma nodded with a smile. "Let's do it."

With that being decided, they took a break from planning for a while. They still had plenty of time to make other arrangements.

 

* * *

 

A week before Halloween, Emma and Killian took the boys to Robin and Regina's house to carve pumpkins with Roland. They all went to an orchard where they picked their own apples and pumpkins. Regina made Harvest Pumkin Apple bread while Killian and Emma sat at the kitchen table with Roland, each of them carving a pumpkin. Liam and Henry had helped them scoop out the Pumkin guts, although they got more on themselves than they scooped out.

"So, are you taking the boys trick-or-treating?" Robin asked them as he came from the bathroom after cleaning pumkin off of Liam and Henry.

"Don't you think they're a little young?" Emma asked as she set the carver down in frustration. She had never been the best at carving pumpkins. The smile was all crooked and there was a tooth missing and not on purpose. Killian's pumpkin, however, was impeccable. All of the intricate curves and slices that made up the eyes and nose and mouth looked more like it was painted on there.

"Well, I don't think so. We're taking Roland well before it gets dark and the four of you could just dress in costumes and walk with us."

"I don't know about dressing in a costume," Emma groaned.

Killian paused from his carving and gave her wicked smirk. "I don't know, love. I kind like the idea of you wearing a slutty costume."

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. "We're taking children with us. I don't think that would be appropriate."

Killian shrugged as he continued his work. He was definitely picturing her in a scandalous outfit, but his imagination would have to do.

"And by the way, where did you learn to carve pumpkins like that?" she asked him.

"I've been doing this every year with Roland. And I took some art classes in college."

"You would be amazed at the artsy things he can do, Emma," Robin told her.

Emma smirked as she kissed his cheek. "Well the man is pretty talented with his hands."

A wide grin curved his lips as he quirked a brow and looked at Emma. "The lass has a point."

Robin chuckled as he took a seat at the table. "Not something I wanted to know about. So, are coming with us, then?"

"What do you think, Killian? Do you think the boys are too young?"

"Love, I think as long as they're with us, it will be fine. We can all dress them up in themed-costumes and people would throw candy our way seeing how cute they are. Although, I think they're too young for candy, but we can give anything they get to Roland. But only if it's alright with you, darling."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay with that, as long as we're back before dark." She could definitely get used to her and Killian making decisions about their children together.

Once they were finished with the pumpkins and cleaned up their mess, they put them out on the porch and were sent home with Regina's bread. Meanwhile, Emma thought about what kind of costumes they could wear.

The next day, she stopped at a costume shop to pick some out. She came up with the perfect theme and couldn't wait to surprise Killian with the costumes she got, especially the one she got herself.

Killian was at home giving the boys a bath when Emma came through the door with a large shopping bag. She heard the sounds of Henry and Liam giggling when she entered the bathroom. They were covered in suds gliding sailboats through the bath water as Killian knelt on the floor in front of them.

He gently poured water over Liam's head, covering the lad's eyes from the soap. When he heard the bag crinkle from Emma's movement, he turned around to greet her.

"Hi, love. You just made it for bath time," he said before he turned back around and switched to Henry, rinsing the suds out of his hair.

Emma stepped closer and sat on the lid of the toilet seat with a mischevious grin. "Is it my turn, next?"

Killian stifled a groan and managed to look at her with a crooked grin and a wag of his eyebrows. He could definitely picture his beautiful, naked fiancé covered in suds as he bathed her. "Next time, love. Definitely next time." His eyes then lowered to the bag in her hand as he inquired about it. "What's in the bag?"

"It's our costumes," she said with giddy excitement.

Killian looked at with a raised eyebrow, intrigued. "What kind of costumes?"

"Just some I picked out for us to wear. But it's a surprise. You can't see them until Halloween."

He chuckled. "Okay, sweetheart. I promise I won't peak in the bag." 

She was still giving him a devious smile and he would be lying if he said he wasn't dying to see what kind of costume she got herself. He tossed the thought aside as he finished rinsing Henry.

Emma sat the bag down and grabbed two towels, and they wrapped their sons up in a cocoon  before lifting them from the water. They dried the water from their skin and hair before changing them into their pajamas and tucked them into their cribs. 

 

* * *

 

On Halloween, Emma left work early and picked Liam and Henry up from daycare before she took them home and fed them dinner. She saved a plate for Killian and stored it in the microwave for when he came home. She then took the boys to her brother's house to dress them in their Halloween costumes. They would have to be at Robin and Regina's house in two hours so she was in a mad rush to change in to her own costume.

When Killian came home, there was a bag on the table and a note in front of it. He took off his jacket, setting it on the chair as he approached. He picked up the note, reading the neatly-written cursive.

_Babe,_

_There's a plate of food in the microwave and your costume in the bag. I'll be home with the boys at 5:30 and I want to see you in you're costume ;)_

_-Love, Emma_

Killian laughed lightly as he set the note down and went to the microwave to nuke his dinner, wondering what his costume was. Although, he was more curious to see what hers was.

After he ate, he brought the bag into the bedroom, setting it on the bed. He opened it and peaked inside, pulling it out. He smirked as he took out the navy blue sailor outfit. 

He stripped down to his boxers and put on the pants and the log-sleeve shirt with white striped cuffs and a white scarf that was tied in front. There was also a white sailor cap in the bag that he put on before he heard the front door open. When he came out of the bedroom to meet Emma, his jaw dropped at the sight.

Henry and Liam were clad in matching white sailor uniforms with navy blue, striped cuffs and scarves. They were both wearing navy blue sailor caps on their heads. And if that wasn't a sight to see, then there was the blonde marvel standing between them. He even blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining her. Shiny blue pumps with buckles, white stockings that led his eyes upward to a tiny red bow on the hem of each one. The bare skin of her legs showed just below red, ruffled silk peaking out underneath a navy blue dress trimmed with two white stripes. There were three golden buttons on each side of her stomach and another red bow at the low but modest, neckline, showing off the necklace Killian gave her. Her hair was in lose curls and gathered over one shoulder and she was wearing a white sailor cap atop her head with a gold anchor embroidery. 

"Ahoy, matee," she greeted him as her hand lifted to her cap in a salute before dropping it down.

Killian let out a low groan underneath his breath. The outfit was modest, but _god,_ she looked delectable enough to eat.

Emma laughed, pulling him out of his thoughts. I take it by your silence, you like the costumes?"

Still speechless, he strode up to her, placing his hands on her waist, feeling the fabric underneath his fingertips. "We get to keep these, right?"

"Yes, I bought them."

He leaned closer, brushing his lips across her ear, his voice low and sultry. "Good." 

Her breath hitched as she looked into his crystal blue eyes, wrapping her arms around him. "I take it you have something in mind for these costumes."

"Mmm." He let his hands glide to her back, just above her butt. "Only what I'd like to do to you while you wear yours."

His words sent goosebumps along her skin and she was aching to find out. But for now, she had to simmer her desire. "Easy sailor, there's little ones here," she managed.

"Just wait until I get you alone, love," he growled and pulled away.

She shuddered at the promise and had to steady her breathing as she went to get their jackets from the closet, for when it became chilly later on. Picking up their sons, Killian and Emma headed out the door and drove to Robin and Regina's.

"Regina will be right out. She's not ready yet," Robin told them as he let the four of them in the house. Killian and Emma laughed when they saw Robin's costume. 

"Don't make fun of me. Roland wanted to go as batman," he said defensively. "So, then Regina said she was going as cat woman and joked about me going as Robin, planting the idea in his head and I couldn't say no to him. And, may I point out, you look rather silly in a sailor uniform," he told Killian.

Emma put her hands on her hips in defense. "Are you making fun of the customes I picked out?" 

Robin shook his head. "Not Henry's and Liam's. They look absolutely adorable." He smirked as he looked her up and down. "And not yours, lass. Definitely not yours. Only Killian's, actually."

"Well, I think he looks pretty good to me," she said as she kissed Killian on the cheek.

"Thank you, love," he said with a smirk as he curled his hand around her hip, pulling her to him.

When Regina and Roland joined them, they went outside, walking down the streets of the neighborhood as Killian and Emma held there sons and Roland went up to the houses, collecting candy in his pumpkin bucket. Liam and Henry attracted some of the moms roaming the streets with their kids, telling them how cute they were. One of them even started hitting on Killian. 

"You're son is so adorable," a blonde in a tinker belle costume chirped with a bubbly smile at Killian. "And you're pretty cute yourself."

"And you said his costume was silly," Emma said to Robin as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't really blame her, though. Killian in his sailor custome, holding his toddler son with a matching costume was quite a sight to see. But, really? They couldn't see the woman standing next to him with a similar costume?

Killian politely smiled as his free arm went around Emma and kissed her lips, letting her know that he was taken. 

The blonde gave an apologetic look and turned around, walking away. 

"She has a point. You are pretty cute," Emma told him with a smile.

Killian was slightly surprised at her reaction. Emma didn't seem angry or jealous that he had been hit on. She just looked him with pure, unadulterated trust. 

"You alright there?" she questioned, seeing his readless expression.

He smiled. If it were Milah, she would have glared at the woman or made some nasty remark, but this was not her. This was Emma and she never ceased to amaze him. Even after what she went through with Neal, she put complete faith in Killian. "Yeah, never better, love. You're just a complete marvel to me."

"Please, you think I'm threatened by some girl in a fairy costume," she teased, playfully.

"Well, you have no reason to be threatened by anyone. My heart only belongs to you, Emma."

"I know that," she assured him with a kiss. "And my heart only belongs to you." 

He loved the sound of that as they walked down the sidewalk with the others. Roland continued trick or treating until the sky started to darken and they headed back.

Killian and Emma took their sons home and by the time they got there, Henry and Liam were asleep in their car seats. Their parents quietly and carefully unbuckled them, bringing them inside to their cribs, and softly shut the door behind them.

Emma leaned into Killian and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips. He sighed as he cupped her jaw in his hands, tasting her tongue softly caress his. She pulled from his embrace after a moment, walking away towards the kitchen. His eyes followed her bottom and delicious-looking thighs below her skirt. "Where are going love?" 

She turned her head and smiled at him as though she were asking to be chased. "I'm getting some apple cider. Do you want some?"

She disappeared into the kitchen and he followed behind her. He was certainly thirsty, but not for cider. After she poured two glasses and handed him him one, she leaned on the counter and took a sip of the freshly made cider they had gotten from orchard. He drank from his cup, licking the sweet liquid from his lips.

"I take it you had a craving?" He asked playfully.

"Well, kind of. Drinking apple cider on Halloween night was always a tradition for David and I. So yes, it's something I look forward to."

"Ah." He finished the cider and set the glass down on the counter, approaching her. His hands curled around her hips as he flashed her a warm smile. "I always love learning new things about you, Emma. Everything I learn only makes me love you more," he said in a low voice. His words made her breath hitch as he took the glass from her hand and put it on the counter. His eyes were warm and full of desire as he swiped a stray strand behind her ear. "I love you more and more every day and I can't wait to make you my wife." 

She lifted her hand to his cheek, her expression full of love and the painful ache she felt inside her belly for this man.

"Me too."

He pulled her close, gazing deeply into her eyes as the air around them became thick with tension. His eyes lowered, slipping over her gorgeous body as his hands wrapped around her waist. She was always beautiful to him, but seeing her in the little sailer outfit made him unbelievably aroused. He lifted her up, placing her atop of the counter.

God you make one hell of a sexy sailor..." he whispered against her skin.

Her breath caught in her throat as he pushed her legs apart to settle between them.

"Well, I've never sailed before but maybe you could take me?" she asked in a seductive voice as his hands slid up her legs, feeling the thin material of her stockings and the smooth skin underneath her skirt.

His eyes darkened at her words. He would have loved nothing more than to take her sailing, but the idea brought along painful memories. "Love-" Before he could give a response, she flashed him a look that told him she wasn't talking about actual sailing. His features relaxed as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I think I could arrange that. What do you say we set sail, lass?" His fingertips gripped her delicate thighs as he moved in closer, his pants tightening around his obvious arousal as he pressed it into her. "Explore the waters..." She gasped as she felt him through her thin panties and reached for his firm package.

"Mmm, I see your sail's already up, captain."

He groaned, trying to focus on the task at hand as his fingers went underneath her thong, tugging them and sliding them down her legs, leaving her stockings and heels in place. Once the red thong hit the floor, her hands gripped his shoulders as she widened her legs, bucking her hips lightly for friction.

"Aye, ready to plunge into your depths," he smirked and slowly kissed her neck, his hands moving to the curves of her ass, kneading into her skin. She threw her head back, giving him more access to her neck, her core throbbing with need. His hands went to her back, holding her up as his mouth ran along her collarbone and chest, reaching her breasts. He unzipped her dress and lowered her sleeve down her arm, revealing her silky, red slip underneath. He pulled her strap and bra cup down, letting a nipple peak out and drew it into his mouth, nibbling and lightly sucking. 

He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her, making her gasp and moan, desperately needing him inside her. When he released her nipple, lifting his head, she grabbed onto the scarf of his uniform, her eyes impossibly green. He lifted her up, bringing her to the table, becoming more level with her. Reaching for him again, she unzipped and pulled his straining erection free of the restrictive pants and he firmly grasped her hips, bringing her toward him. His fingers dipped into into her folds, pushing and pulling in and out of her slick heat as he captured her lips, swallowing her moans.

When she broke the kiss, leaving them breathless, she spoke in a strangled voice. "What are you waiting for sailor? Sink my ship," she managed with a devilish smirk.

Removing his fingers, his hands pulled her sharply to him by her ass, making her gasp.

"Prepare for rocky seas ahead," he said in a deep, husky voice and wasted no time plunging into her.

She grabbed onto his shoulders for anchor as he rocked into her, setting a quick pace that had them both grunting and gasping for air. He grabbed her waist, gently pushing her backward as she arched her back, pressing her hands into the table. Adjusting and finding the right angle, he pulled her hips into him over and over and over again until they were both crying out.

"Killian..."

He gave her a hard thrust that pushed her over the edge, her walls clamping over him. He was a quivering mess as he stilled his movements, spilling himself inside of her. His body sank into hers as they panted air, her arms starting to buckle underneath her.

He mustered the strength to grab her and lift her from the table. Her legs lazily wrapped around his hips as he almost stumbled on his way to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed with her atop his lap, he pulled her dress over her head as she lifted her arms. He tossed the dress to the floor, along with the red slip and leaned in, kissing her lips as he removed her bra. She tugged at his shirt and broke their kiss to remove it as she pulled his pants down. He kicked off his shoes and remaining clothing, his eyes locked on the blonde beauty before him. She was naked, apart from her white stockings and pumps as she reached for them.

He put his hand on hers to stop her, lifting a smoldering eyebrow. "Leave them on love. I want to take you in just those."

She smirked. "Whatever floats your boat." She clapped her hand over her mouth and laughed. "I didn't even mean for that to be a pun."

He chuckled as he grabbed her by the hips, pushing her down on his errection. Their laughter was replaced by moans as he entered her. He pressed her into him, letting her envelope him whole as she latched onto his shoulders, dipping her hips as she rode him slowly. Her breasts were bouncing as he captured her nipple in his mouth, suckling on it as he jerked up his hips into her relentlessly until her walls were fluttering around him, both of them moaning and panting, finding sweet release. 

She finaly removed her shoes and stockings before they collapsed into the bed, her body pressed into his as he wrapped his arms around her, peppering kisses atop her head.

"Good job with the costumes, love." 

"Thank you. I had a feeling they would go over well. And thankfully they had the customes in toddler sizes."

"Aye, the lads were fine-looking sailors."

Emma nodded and snuggled closer to him, luxuriating in his warmth. "They even had newborn sizes as well."

Killian looked down, arching a brow at her. "Thinking of buying it for your neice or nephew?"

She looked up at him, staring into his eyes. "No, I was just thinking that we could make our own little sailor one day."

A smile curved his lips at that. "Maybe a little lassie?"

She smiled brightly. "Yeah. I'm already outnumbered by boys as it is..."

"Hmm, I think I like that idea, love."

He kissed her lips, his heart pounding in his chest. The thought having a baby girl with her in the future had that kind of effect on him. 

"And if you really wanted me to take you sailing, I think I can arrange that, too..."

She looked at him, surprised. "Killian, I couldn't ask you to do that. I thought it would be too hard for you."

"Well, love, I thought so too, but you've got me reconsidering a lot of things I never thought I'd be doing again."

Emma smiled warmly as she kissed his lips. "Neither of us thought we would get married again, especially so soon, that's for sure."

He skimmed his thumb across her cheek, his accent thick and deep. "Aye. All it took was meeting the right person."

She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, thanking the stars above for bringing this wonderful man into her life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's funny how people commented on the fact that I included Colin's pumpkin-carving skills but no one commented on the fact that Emma and Neal got married at a courthouse. Like, at this point, nothing Neal does is a surprise. 
> 
> I was going to add on more to this chapter but I wanted to post it before the season premiere tonight. There will be one more after this and then an epilogue. As much as I would like to continue this on further, I also want to get some of my other stories finished before I start a new one. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. They really make a difference and are very much appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Seventeen months later...**

Emma was stressed. No, that wasn't the correct term. Constantly pacing hysterically back and forth, pulling your hair out as though it were set ablaze, and blowing up at anyone who said the wrong thing couldn't exactly fall under the definition of stress. No, the state she was in right now could only be adequately and genuinely described as ' _freaking the hell out'._

She didn't consider herself as the type who would be one of those crazed brides who threw tantrums when everything wasn't perfect. And she wasn't. She told herself over and over again that whatever happened on her wedding day didn't matter, as long as she got married to Killian at the end of it all, that was all she cared about. But it was a week before the wedding - and forget the fact that there were scheduling conflicts with the band they hired and the invitations were sent out late because of a spelling error and the flowers they already paid for ended up being the wrong colors and the fact that her sister-in-law had kept trying to convince her to go to a strip club for her bachelorette party, even though Emma told her about two hundred times that she was not the least bit comfortable with going to seeing other men almost-naked and shoving things in her face. Those things alone were enough for her to eventually break down. Now, she had different problems. 

It all started when - well, she didn't know exactly when it started - but somewhere along the line, she was thinking back to the day she and Killian first met. Oh right, it started when they had set a date for their wedding. She had tried to not think about it. She had tried to keep it simmered inside of her. She tried to contain the feelings, but over time, those feelings started to bubble and rise up to the surface, so naturally, it was only a matter of time before all of those feelings would spill over the edge and potentially give that extra push that would ruin everything.

The date they had picked would mark exactly two years since they first met. That gave them enough time to plan everything and, for Emma at least, it would give her enough time to back out if she decided she couldn't go through with it. She loved Killian, there was no doubt about that. She wanted a future with him and their sons. She wanted that family she had been cheated out of several times before. And, yes, she always had her brother. For the longest time, he was her only family, but now she had the chance to have a healthy, stable marriage, a chance to give Henry a father figure that would always be there for him. That was something Emma only thought would exist in her dreams. This, however, was _real._ And maybe that's what scared her.

What if she couldn't do this like she thought she could? What if she decided to back out at the last minute? What if she did go through with it, but couldn't be the wife Killian deserved? What if he just accepted that and was miserable? What if she got divorced again? There were all of these scenarios that haunted her and she couldn't seem to shake them. With Neal, the decision to leave him was easy. If he been a loving husband and a good father to Henry and still ended up having an affair, it would have been more difficult for Emma to let him go. If Neal had actually been apologetic, if he had still wanted their marriage to work and if he had assured her that he had no intentions of being with Tamara ever again, well that would have been a different story. Emma may have forgiven him, but still would have had conflicting feelings and insecurities about the whole situation. That of course was not the case. The affair was only the final shove she needed to gain a grip on reality again.

Killian was an incredibly different story. He was already devoted and loving and not to mention, amazing with Henry and they weren't even married yet. If she somehow had any doubts about their marriage, though, how could she possibly tell him? The fear of hurting him was so overwhelming that it absolutely crippled her. The pressure of not breaking his heart left her struggling for air, like being buried under a ton of bricks. So, yes, she was beyond stressed at this point.

"Emma, if you had went with the harp player that I suggested then you wouldn't have this problem," Mary Margaret instigated. They were at her house as David was at the apartment with Killian and the boys and also Emma's new neice, Emily. She was born over a year ago and David decided to give Mary Margaret a break for a few hours, so she invited Emma over because she knew her sister-in-law was upset and not really in the mood for the company of little ones.

Emma was sitting on the couch with her face in her hands after she had spoken on the phone with the floral shop where they had to reorder the blue roses she and Killian had originally picked out months ago. Somehow the discussion about the picking the wrong flower shop turned into how Emma made the wrong decision about the music that would be played at the wedding as well.

Mary Margaret's words brought her out of focus and she stood up with fiery in her eyes that she had not anticipated, but from day one her sister-in-law had tried to take over and Emma and Killian were bound and determined to have the wedding they wanted, not the wedding everyone else did. Approaching Mary Margaret, she regrettably let out all of her fear and frustration on her.

"How many times do have to tell you, I don't want the freaking harp player, okay?! And I'm sorry but I am happy with the fact that my wedding dress is not a fancy ballgown dress with poofy sleeves and that Killian and I chose royal blue and brown for our colors instead of green and purple and that our wedding cake is not a royal castle cake!" She immediately regretted the words that flew out of her mouth but at the same time, she felt a bit lighter having gotten those things off of her chest.

Mary Margaret's mouth had fallen open, an apologetic look over her face as she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Emma, I'm sorry. You're right. It's your wedding and I shouldn't have tried to interfere. I just wanted you to have a perfect wedding."

Emma scrunched her eyes shut in regret and opened them again. "No, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to take out my frustrations on you." Her eyes became overwhelmed with tears as she started heading for the front door of Mary Margaret and David's house. "I just... I just need some air." She stepped outside into the cool, spring air and sat on the porch step, resting her elbows on her knees.

The door opened and her sister-in-law stepped out, taking a seat next to her. "This isn't about what kind of music that's going to be played at your wedding, is it?" She asked knowingly.

Emma bit her lip as a tear escaped, sliding down her cheek. She shook her head. "No, it's not." Her voice was hoarse and strangled.

"Then what is it, Emma? You can tell me," Mary Margaret told her as she put a comforting hand on her back. 

Emma let out a long breath, staring off in the distance. She had never said these words out loud yet, but she thought maybe she would feel better if she did. As she expressed everything she had been feeling, about her fears and insecurities, it actually was quite freeing and when she was finished, she wiped her tears from her cheek.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

Emma nodded as she looked at her sister-in-law.

"Why did you agree to marry Killian?"

Emma answered that quite easily. "Because I love him and I want a future with him. He makes me happy, he's good with Henry, he's kind and honest and he takes care of us, even when I don't think I need it."

A smile graced Mary Margaret's lips. "Well, then I think you just need to talk to Killian about the things you've been feeling, because everything you just told me makes me confident that these issues are... and please don't take this the wrong way... but they're all in your head. You know exactly what you want. There's not a trace of doubt in your mind that Killian won't let you down. So, really, it's a matter of having more faith that he feels the same way about you and that those feelings will never change. I know that Killian loves you and he thinks the world of you. You just need to convince yourself that nothing can change that."

Emma nodded as she managed a smile. She actually felt surprisingly better after confiding in Mary Margaret. She leaned in to give her a hug. "Thank you. And again I'm so sorry about how I reacted earlier," she apologized as they broke the hug.

"No need. I'm sorry I tried to interfere after I told you I wouldn't. And I actually like the theme of the wedding and I think it's going to be so beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I do. And even though the invitations were not the ones I suggested, they were very nice," she teased.

Emma laughed. "Thanks."

She was actually quite proud of the invitations she and Killian came up with. The envelopes had diagonal stripes featuring the two colors they had chosen. The actual invitations were blue with a thin, brown, tattered yarn tied around it with a silver anchor hanging from it. The top of the invitations read 'Killian Jones and Emma Nolan request your presence while they batten down the hatches.' (Killian had come up with that line and Emma was immediately on board with it.) They had decided on two themes for the wedding. Well, more like, they combined nautical and country-themed elements in a way that they thought went well together.

The party favors consisted of jars of jam with blue cloth over the lids that were tied with rope and the place cards holders were anchors with slits at the top. Everything else would be decorated in a similar fashion, including the wedding cake. Royal blue frosting with edible rope wrapped around the three layers and tied to an anchor. Emma thought about getting a blue and white wedding dress but then decided on a pure white sheathed, curve-hugging dress that would surely make Killian's jaw drop. She had picked it out months ago with Belle, Regina and Mary Margaret, along with the bridesmaids dresses that were brown with blue waist ribbon.

Emma was starting to feel a little better as they both started to stand from the porch.

"Not a problem, Emma."

"No really, thank you. I think I just needed to get that off my chest."

"Well, I think what you're experiencing is cold feet. I know I had it when I married David."

Emma arched a brow as they stood in front of the door. "You did?"

Mary Margaret laughed. "Believe it or not, I did. I thought he was still hung up on his ex-girlfriend, even though they had broken up a while ago before that. But it was all in my head because all of a sudden I realized I'm about to get married and it's not just an idea or a dream. It's very real, so I started to panick, trying to come up with every possible thing that could go wrong, and not just with the wedding, but the marriage after that. And now I knqw I couldn't be more happy with the decision I made."

Emma smiled. "Well, I'm thankful you decided to go through with it, because you make my brother very happy too and besides, I never liked his ex-girlfriend. She was such a royal bitch."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. "So I've gathered."

Emma reached for the door and started heading inside before she stopped and turned to look at her sister-in-law again. "Oh and by the way, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Please, no strip clubs for my bachelorette party," she pleaded.

Mary Margaret laughed as they went inside the house. "No scrip clubs, I promise."

 

* * *

 

That night, Emma laid in bed with Killian as she laid her head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her, their breathing soft and steady as she tried to find the courage she needed. The whole night, she was quiet and Killian could sense something was off.

"What is it, love?" He asked as he looked down at her.

She didn't say anything, she was just in awe because she didn't think she was that obvious.

"I know when something's bothering you," he told her in a soothing tone. "So, tell me."

Emma let out a long breath. "I just... honestly I'm kind of scared. I'm afraid that this isn't real."

Killian arched a brow at her. He had no idea she felt this way. "Why do you think that? We've been living together for almost two years."

Her sparkling green eyes lifted to his. "I know, I'm just afraid that after the wedding, things are going to change. Everything between us has just been so perfect and it all feels too good to be true."

"Well, I wouldn't say they've been perfect but they're certainly been incredible." He recalled their first argument over their sons, but it was only mild and completely normal. They were both going to eventually have different opinions about raising them, and they came to a mutual agreement in the end, anyway.

Emma looked down as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. "Yes and I don't want that to end. I want to be the best wife for you I can and I'm afraid that..."

After a few seconds of pause, he questioned her. "What are you afraid of, sweetheart?"

Her eyes lifted to his again, his crystal blue eyes shiny in the darkness of the room. "I'm afraid that I won't be good enough."

His heart sank in his chest. How could she possibly think that? She was already amazing and thoughtful and... just everything he could ever dream of. "Why would you think that? You're already wonderful. Everything you do is wonderful and thoughtful. "You make me lunches every day and leave sweet messages with them that I look forward to reading and you give me massages when I come home from work..." He smirked at that thought because more often than not, those massages continued further down below his shoulders and back and turned into steamy moments in the bedroom. "And you're an amazing mother. Liam absolutely adores you; of course he does take after his father, though," he said playfully.

Emma let out a light laugh. "Very true."

"And the birthday parties you threw for him even when Henry's was just a week before that, you put as much effort into his as you did Henry's." It was true. Emma went all out with the cakes she made and the decorations and presents for both his second and third birthday. Killian was very much impressed. And the fact that Liam's birthday is such a short time after Henry's made it even more impressive. 

"Of course I did. I'm not going to combine the two. That wouldn't be fair to either of the boys." It was an odd coincidence that Emma and Milah were pregnant during the same time, let alone gave birth only a week apart, but Emma and Killian thought it was best not to exchange conception dates because that would have just been too weird.  

"Exactly. You're thoughtful and caring like that. And that's just a small part of why I love you so much."

She gave him a weak smile. "I just don't ever want to dissapoint you, that's all."

"You could never dissapoint me, believe me. You surprise me everyday." Killian still couldn't comprehend why she was feeling so insecure about herself. But then again, it all came down to where it always did; Neal. Of course she would feel like this after how Neal treated her. Emma was meant to be cherished, not neglected. And she needed to know that, however many times he would have to assure her. Killian broke apart from her and got up, extending a hand. "Let me show you." 

She took his hand and he pulled her up. She adjusted her blue, silk nightgown as he led her to the closet and turned on the light. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you-" she stopped when he reached for the top shelf and pulled down a shoe box. She swallowed thickly as he opened it. She should have known that he would have found it because they shared the same closet, although she didn't think he would look inside.

He took the lid off, setting it underneath and shuffled through the contents. There were mostly pieces of paper and flower petals from the flowers he had given her that she had preserved in a jar. He took out some of the slips of paper out as he spoke. "I didn't mean to snoop but I was looking for something in here one day when I came across these and..." In his hand were various receipts and ticket stubs and other souvenirs that she collected from the places they had been. The receipt from when they were at the bar and when they had lunch together at Granny's for the first time, the ticket stub from the movie when they held hands for the first time, their name tags from the school dance. She even saved pieces of straw in a plastic bag from when they went horseback riding for their first date and kept a brochure from the first hotel they stayed at in New York City. "I can't believe you kept all of these things, love." How did you even get these receipts because if I recall, I insisted on paying for everything?"

Well, remember when you loaned me your jacket? I kind of took them from your pocket," she confessed. "You never threw them away, you just collected them in your jacket," she teased.

"Well, I never even noticed they were gone." He continued to riffle through the box again, and smirked finding the washed pair of her red panties from the first time they made love and he took it out, recalling that amazing night. "And these... I wondered what happened to these." He would never forget the skimpy piece of fabric that had covered the most irresistible and private place on her body that night.

Emma laughed. "I had to keep a souvenir of our first night together."

"I'm not complaining. That was one of the best nights of my life. Apart from the first time I held you in my arms of course."

"I just wanted something to remember all of our special moments. When you broke down my walls inch by inch."

Killian set the items back in the box and replaced the lid before putting it back on the shelf. He wrapped his arms around her, flashing her smile that made her heart flutter. "I think we broke down eachothers' walls together."

"Yeah, we did and I'm so glad that I let you into my heart, because I don't know what I would do without you," she breathed and pressed her forehead to his, their lips lingering over one another.

"The feeling's mutual my love. I can't even express how much I adore and appreciate you." He ran his fingers along her neck, caressing her skin delicately as he reached her jaw, cupping it in his hand. "You're a rare gift encased in pure beauty. So, please don't ever sell yourself short."

His words touched her as she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. She felt much more at ease than she did at the beginning of the day and despite the fact that they had to get the correct flowers and find a new band before the wedding, maybe she could get through this week after all.

 

* * *

 

The day before the wedding, Emma's stomach was in knots. Everything had seemed to be going as plan now, David had an old classmate that was in a band and was able to get them at the last minute. They managed to get the correct flowers set up for the wedding. The weather was forecasted as sixty-five and sunny and for the bachelorette party, Mary Margaret and Belle had planned a nice evening at Mary Margaret's house with Regina and a few teachers from the school. She would be staying there for the evening, since everyone had insisted she and Killian not see each other twenty-four hours before the wedding. Emma hated this tradition. Ever since their first night together, they haven't spent one night apart.

"How are you feeling, love?" Killian asked after she packed her things for the night and set the bag on the floor.

He pulled her into warm embrace and she wrapped her arms around him, enduring his scent she was going to miss, even if was only for one night. 

"Yeah, I am great. I'm getting to marry you tommorrow so what could be better than that?" she replied with a warm smile.

"Indeed..." he leaned in capturing lips, lightly stroking her tongue with his. She curled her hands around the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Eliciting a groan, his hands trailed along the fabric of the white and red floral dress she was wearing to her waist and around to her bottom, cupping her cheeks firmly in his hands. Before things got carried away, she lightly pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"We should probably get going," she panted. They had both agreed that neither of them were okay with going to a strip club with their friends, so Robin planned a night at an arcade with video games and laser tag, and it was something Henry and Liam could do as well.

"Aye." Their words betrayed them as they held on to each other. However, they were forced apart when Henry and Liam ran into their room.

"Papa. When are we going?" Liam asked him.

"Right now little lads. Say buh-bye to Emma."

"Bye Em Em," Liam said as he reached up his hands to hug her. 

"Bye, Liam. Have fun with daddy." She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek before she let him down and picked Henry up, who was also begging for her attention. "Bye, Henry. Momma loves you."

"Bye mommy."

"Be good for Killian, okay." Henry nodded and she kissed his cheek before she put him down.

"Alright, lets go," Killian told them as he led them out of the bedroom. Emma followed behind them and opened the door for them. "Bye, future wife of mine. I will meet you tomorrow at the end of the aisle," he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Meet you there, future husband of mine."

He kissed Emma one last time on the lips before he and the boys headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 "Okay, Emma, its time to open your presents."

Emma tilted her head towards her sister-in-law as they sat on the couch and the other guests were gathered around in chairs after they had finished the appeziters that Mary Margaret had made.

"You know, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course we did." Belle stood up and handed her a gift bag, setting the rest on the floor in front of her. "Now open them."

She sighed as she started opening them, afraid what kind of things she would get. It turned out not to be so bad... at first. Some of the gifts were things she would actually use. Scented candles and wine glasses and perfume. She laughed when she reached into a small gift bag and pulled out underwear that said 'Property of Killian' on the back. Then she got some furry handcuffs and lipstick that made her eyes blow wide when she removed the cap, because it ended up not being your average lipstick and instead, it was penis-shaped. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got to Belle's present, expecting a romance book of some sort but instead her cheeks filled with blush as she held up lacey, light blue lingerie. 

"Really?" Emma asked Belle sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the maid of honor. I had to get you something for the wedding night."

She rolled her eyes, knowing she and Killian were just getting to spend the whole night naked and writhing in each other's arms anyway.

Emma got to the last present, which was Mary Margaret's, and she feared opening it. For a sweet woman who ran a daycare, her sister-in-law was not all that innocent. And she wouldnt have been so worried except that the gift was box-shaped and wrapped up. She looked at Mary Margaret suspiciously to find a big smile blooming in her features. Emma looked back at the gift and opened it skeptically. Her heart stopped racing and she let out a long breath she had been holding when she realized it was just a hand mixer.

She thanked everyone for the presents and the rest of the night went smoothly as they drank Kahlua and engaged in conversation. When all of the guests left, Emma was yawning, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

"You go to bed now," Mary Margaret suggested. "You want to get some beauty sleep for your big day tomorrow," she chirped. 

"That is a great idea." 

"But first, you have to open your present I got for you."

Emma arched a brow at her. "I already did."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "You're real present. I was going to just give it to you at the party and embaress you but then you probably wouldn't forgive me."

 _Oh great_ , Emma thought sarcastically as Mary Margaret handed her the hand mixer box.

"It's actually in here but it's not a mixer."

Emma accepted it regretfully, her eyes full of suspicion as she started opening the box. She could only imagine what it was. When she pulled the tape off and opened the lid, she reached inside and pulled the device out. 

Her mouth dropped in shock as she held the item in her hand, staring at it as though it were a bomb about to go off. But it was worst than a bomb. 

It was a good thing her sister-in-law didn't let her continue thinking it was a hand mixer and pulled it out in front of house guests or her sons, because it was clearly not used for mixing.

It was a hot pink double-ended silicone vibrator with a contoured probe tip.

"It's not just any vibrator. It's a body wand massager with two-sided vibrations, so you can use it with Killian as well."

Emmas cheeks burned hotly with red, not really knowing what to say to that. "Ummm... thanks...?" She hadn't used one since she was married to Neal because, well, it was the only thing that could satisfy her, and she definitely didn't need it while she was with Killian, but if it were for both of them... well that was a different story. 

She put the _hand mixer_ back in the box, setting it aside, and tried to help Mary Margaret clean up, but her sister-in-law insisted she go to bed. The wedding wasn't until five o'clock the next day, so it was going to be a long day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, in case you didn't see the changes I made to the last chapter... it is seventeen months later, making Emily more than a year old. I changed the timeline before I posted and forgot to make the other necessary changes as well, so I apologize for the confusion. 
> 
> Now, for the chapter you've been waiting for... hope you enjoy. There will be an epilogue to follow. Thank you all for reading and commenting and leaving kudos!

_Emma drove through the rain in the dark. It was pouring heavily, her windshield wipers frantically working to clear the downpour on the windows just enough for her to see the road in front of her. She had dropped Henry and Liam off at David and Mary Margaret's house because she was worried about Killian. He hadn't come home from work yet and wasn't answering his phone. She had a bad feeling in her gut and needed to act upon her instincts._

_When she pulled up in front of his office, she got of her car, running to the door as the raindrops pelted down. She walked inside and one of her worst fears was realized. Before her was a sight she never thought she would have to experience but there it was. Killian was on the desk... with Milah. She was on top of him, kissing him, her legs straddling him._

_Emma's mouth fell open, her throat dry as Milah looked up at her with a devilish smile._

_"What, did you actually think he was yours? He loves me and always will."_

_Emma's eyes were full of tears as she turned to Killian who was holding a dark smile._

_"Killian?"_

_"Sorry, love. It's true. I've never stopped loving her. You were just a pretty distraction. My heart has always belonged to Milah."_

_Milah laughed as he grabbed and kissed her and it was sound that would haunt her forever._ _She turned and ran out back into the rain, getting into her car, tears spilling down her face as she took off in a mad rush._

_She was sobbing uncontrollably as she sped down the road. Her mind was racing frantically as she went around a sharp curve. The image of him with her ran through her mind. How could this happen to her again? How could Killian do this to her? As the rain continued to pour, she no longer see the road in front of her. Then, without any warning, a bright light shone in front of her, completely blocking any vision she had and the loud sound of a semi horn blared and the screeching of tires and broken glass filled her ears before everything went black._

Emma eyes flew open and she was out of breath as though she had the life sucked out of her. Sweat was pouring down her face as she tried to catch her breath. Relief swept over her as she realized what she had experienced was only a terrifying nightmare. Feeling utterly nauseous at the same time, she quickly got out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom, flicking on the light. She approached the toilet and knelt down in front of it, her hands gripping the rim as she vomited into it.  

 

* * *

 

Killian was having trouble sleeping as he laid awake in bed. He wasn't used to being without Emma and on top of that, he was feeling anxious because they were to be married by the end of the day and it couldn't come soon enough. He looked at his alarm clock that read 4:30 and let out a heavy sigh. He grabbed the pillow she always slept on and held it tight, taking in her scent as he turned over on his side. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep, but as soon as he did, he heard the bedroom door open. Thinking it might be Henry asking for his mother like he had earlier when Killian put him to bed, he called out in a raspy voice. 

"Go back to bed, little lad. You'll have to wait until later to see her." Just as he turned back around to face the door, he felt the bed dip and a hand cup his cheek. Looking up, he saw that it was Emma. He would have been happy beyond belief, but he could see even in the darkness that her face was full of worry.

"Emma, you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just... couldn't sleep. I had this aweful nightmare." She laid on her side next to him and placed her hand on his chest as he curled his arm around her. He felt warmth eluminating from her body as he kissed her forehead.

He lifted has hand to caress her cheek, staring into her eyes as she looked up at him.

"What kind of dream, love?"

She hesitated for a moment, her eyes warm and soft, but her smile broken and weak. "I was driving and... you were..." She paused, unable to get the words out. 

"Love? What is it?"

She shook her head and freed herself from his embrace, extending a hand to him. "I need some fresh air. Will you come with me?"

"Of course." He took her hand and got out of bed and they both dressed more warmly in sweatpants instead of the boxers and pajama shorts. They put on sweatshirts before they quietly walked to the front door and carefully opened it, shutting it behind them. David was sleeping on the couch and they didn't want to disturb him. As Emma led Killian to her car in the cool, brisk air, he questioned where they were going.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked him with a coy smile.

He couldn't help but grin back at her. "More than anything."

"Then, get in," she laughed lightly as she opened the driver's side and got behind the wheel. He sat in the passenger seat and she drove out of the parking lot of the apartment complex and he quickly realized they were heading downtown. 

They stopped and got some coffee, taking it to go before they walked to marina and along the pier to the edge of it where Killian almost proposed to her. He didn't know why she led him there but he didn't question it. Although, Emma obviously was distressed and the veiw of the sea was always calming, so he really couldn't blame her for wanting to go there.

Emma sat down, tugging his hand down to join her and he obliged, putting his free arm around her as his other hand held his coffee. He was silent as he set it down beside him and waited until she was ready to speak. She took a sip of her coffee before she set it down and let out a long breath.

"In my nightmare, I showed up to your office and you were..." her eyes stared to glisten with tears as she turned her head to meet his gaze. He swallowed thickly as his hand lifted to her cheek, gently grazing her skin, afraid where her nightmare had headed. "You were with Milah and you said that you still loved her and..." she choked on her words as tears slid down her cheek. "You said that I was just a distraction..."

Killian's heart clenched as he pulled her to his chest and she cried into it.

"It was just a bad dream, love..." he managed as he kissed the crown of her head and stroked her hair. Even though it was just that, he felt his own eyes stinging with tears. Just the thought of betraying her was something unbearable. "Do you remember the first time we came down here together?"

She nodded against his chest. "Of course I do."

"We were on this pier, standing in this very spot when you put your arms around me, trying to tell me it was because you were chilly from eating ice cream."

"Yeah, I remember that," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I think that was the exact moment I fell in love with you. Every moment leading up to that... every moment we were together since I first met you was one more piece of my heart that you claimed and there is not one moment that I would take back for anything." He lifted her chin up, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Emma, you stole my heart and soul and I would give up my own life before I ever hurt yours."

Her breath hitched at his words and she leaned in, capturing his lips, her hands weaving through his hair to tug him closer. His heart was heavy with all of the emotion he felt as he wiped the last of the tears from her cheek and kissed her with everything he had.

When their lips broke free for air, he wrapped his arms around her, brushing her cheek against his. "I love you, Emma and I'm not going anywhere. I'd have to be man possessed to ever betray your heart," he assured her, his voice wrecked and shattered as he drew her in closer to him. His breathing was ragged against her ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I know. It just... it felt so real at the time," she breathed. "I love you, Killian and I don't want to lose you."

"You never have to worry about that. I promise you."

He held her for what felt like forever, but somehow wasn't long enough. 

"I'm sorry, I guess I couldn't handle being separated from you for one night," she managed a small laugh as they finally broke apart. "Who's idea was this anyway?"

"Everyone but ours," he chuckled as he stood up, extending his hand for her. "What do you say we head back and get into our warm bed so I can hold you in my arms properly before we have to separate again?"

She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to help her up. "Please." They grabbed their coffees and started walking along the docks. As they did, they approached a boat that was anchored to it and Killian stopped to admire it. Emma arched a brow as she looked at the boat, her fingers entwined in his.

"Thinking of stealing a yacht?" she teased.

He chuckled. "Love, that would make me a pirate and as fun as that sounds, I prefer not to take my customers' boats for joy rides. This one actually just came in the other day and I was thinking of buying it myself. And maybe we could go sailing soon. What do you say? We can go this summer. You, me and our boys?"

"Well, that would be nice... that is if you don't mind cleaning up my puke from the deck."

Killian looked at her, confused. "I didn't know you got seasick, love. We've been on a boat before and you never mentioned it made you sick."

She shook her head and stared into his eyes as if she was trying to find the words. "It doesn't, normally, but... I won't be able to make any promises for the next nine months..."

His body froze, searching her eyes as she started to smile and his own lips began pulling into a wide grin as he realized what she was telling him.

"You mean...? We're having a...?"

She started giggling as she nodded. "Yes, we're having a baby."

His heart fluttered as pure joy took over his features and once again he was pulling her into a hug as he peppered kisses to her cheek. "We're having a baby..."  he repeated to make sure it was actually real. 

"We are," she said brightly as she pulled away. "I didn't suspect anything the other day at first when I got sick after going to that Chinese place but then I got sick again this morning and I didn't even drink last night. I drank chocolate milk instead of Kahlua just in case so that no one would question why I wasn't drinking alcohol and then I took a pregnancy test before I came to you. I was going to tell you tonight after the wedding but I figured now was as good a time as any."

"That's incredible, love." He couldn't do anything but smile as he pulled her in for a bruising kiss. "What do you say we keep it our little secret until we get back from the honeymoon?"

She nodded. "I agree."

As they started walking back to Emma's car, Killian slipped his hand underneath the back of her sweatshirt and tank top, caressing the skin there, itching to get home and have his way with his pregnant fiancé as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Love, do you think it's bad luck for the bride and groom to make love before the wedding?"

Emma laughed as she looked at him. "We've already seen each other before the wedding, so I don't think we could do any more harm. Besides, you wouldn't be able to keep me off of you if you tried," she said with a wicked grin.

"Bloody minx..." he growled as they approached her car.

She released his hand and turned to face him as she leaned in, grazing her lips across his ear. "Just wait until my third trimester... I get pretty needy then."

He groaned as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. "Well, you're in luck because I happen to be a very giving husband and I plan on meeting every need and desire of my gorgeous, pregnant wife."

She let out a strangled moan at the promise, although it didn't surprise her one bit. She was never left feeling unsatisfied with him.

He captured her lips, both of them getting caught up in a heated kiss before they remembered they were still in public. He reluctantly pulled away and went around to the driver's side and they both got in, driving home to do exactly as they spoke of, trying their best to be quiet so as not to disturb anyone in the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Emma stood in front of the mirror in her wedding dress holding her bouquet, her stomach a little uneasy and it wasn't because of what she was about to do. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry Killian. Her hair and makeup were done perfectly and she let out a deep breath before she walked in a confident stride, making her way out of the bridal suite at the venue. Mary Margaret and Belle had already came and got out their tears as they hugged Emma before they left to join everyone else outside. Although, those tears were only the beginning. Emma knew her own would start to overwhelm her as soon as she saw the love of her life at the end of the aisle waiting for her.

David came in when his wife gave him the cue that Emma was ready. And she was definitely ready. Everything that led up to this point had well-prepared her for this very moment and she would do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant that she made it to the end this day as Mrs. Emma Jones.

"You look beautiful, sis," David said as he looked at her in awe and pride.

"Thank you." She approached his side and kissed his cheek.

"What do you say? Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" he asked her as he offered his arm.

She nodded as she took it with a warm smile on her face. "More than anything." They walked out of the barn doors where all of the guests stood up and looked at her as the wedding march started. Any lingering nerves that she had were quickly melted away when her eyes connected with the dazzling blue ones on the other side of the aisle. He was wearing a sharp tuxedo with a royal blue vest and his hair was slightly disheveled just the way she liked it.

"Bloody hell," he murmured under his staggered breath as his bride started walking towards him. She looked like an angel who had fallen from heaven and his lips pulled into a smile on its own accord. Her hair was pulled back and gathered to one side of her shoulder with a blue, floral pin and she could light up the earth with the smile she was holding. Her eyes were sparkling emerald like jeweled treasure and made the pace of his heartbeat quicken in his chest as she approached him, David by her side. Her brother kissed her cheek before he gave her away and joined his wife, daughter and nephews. 

Emma came to stand in front of him and his eyes were locked on hers as the minister began. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Killian Jones and Emma Nolan as they exchange their vows."

As he continued on, Killian was focused on his beatuful bride, barely paying attention to a word the minister was saying until it was time for them to recite their vows.

"Killian, you may begin with your vows."

Killian nodded and took her hand in both of his.

"Emma Nolan, when I met you exactly two years ago from this day, I was a broken man..." he smiled as he remembered that day vividly. "It was Liam's first day at daycare and I unstrapped him from his car seat before I turned around and headed towards the building. That's when I saw the most beautiful lass I had ever laid eyes upon. And I'm pretty sure the heavens answered my prayers that day when you dropped Henry's stuffed teddy on the ground and I was given an opportunity, or rather an excuse, to speak to you." She let out a light laugh as tears started welling up in her eyes. "And when you smiled for the first time, I realized it was just as broken as mine and after I gave you some lame line that still had you laughing, I knew that I was doomed. The road that led me to that day was bittersweet but I would take nothing back because all of it led me to you. You are the most beautiful and incredible woman I've ever met and I am forever grateful that you opened your heart for me. And I promise you, Emma Nolan, that I will do everything in my power to make sure that broken smile never reaches your lips ever again and that all of you smiles will forever be happy ones."

Emma gave in to the tears that had been threatening her eyes and she wiped them away as the minister turned to look at her.

"Emma, you may begin."

Steadying her breath, she started. "Killian, I never thought I would be able to let anyone in again after my heart was broken. But you helped me see that there are good men in this world and you are by far the best man I've ever met... next to my brother of course," she added with a laugh, playfully rolling her eyes as she could see David from the corner of her eye with an offended look on his face that turned into a smile when she acknowledged him. "You told me about the moment you fell in love with me... and for me, as much as I tried to deny my feelings for you... I fell in love with you when we went horseback riding on our first date. I told you something that I enjoyed doing as a kid and you made sure I experienced that again. I knew that day that my heart was yours. And when I was asked to leave my own home, you took me into yours with open arms even though we hadn't been dating for very long at the time. But you made your small apartment more of a home to me than the two-story house that I used to live in. And I know that my smiles will only be happy ones because you always know how to make me feel so much better when I can do anything but smile." They were both on the edge of tears at that point as she managed to continue. "I can only hope that our sons become half the man you are. I love you, Killian Jones, and I stand here today, a very proud woman to be marrying such a wonderful man." A weak smile graced Killian's lips, utterly touched by her words as he wiped his tears and he didn't know if he could wait another second to kiss her.

"And now the rings please."

Robin handed Killian her wedding ring as Belle handed Emma his wedding band.

"Do you, Killian, take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Killian smiled and nodded at Emma as he replied. "I do."

"As you place the ring on Emma's finger, please repeat after me; I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion."

Killian took Emma's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion."

The minister looked at Emma. "Do you, Emma, take Killian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Emma nodded her head and smiled. "I do."

"As you place the ring on Killian's finger, please repeat after me; I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion."

She took Killian's hand and placed it on his finger. "I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion."

Killian joined hands with Emma, never breaking their gaze.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Killian, you may now kiss your bride."

Killian waisted no time as he pulled her in by her hip with one hand and held the back of her head with the other. He dipped her back slightly, holding her firmly as he crashed his lips into hers. Emma grabbed on to the back of his neck and they didn't even hear the guests standing up, clapping and cheering as electricity shot through him, their mouths parting as he kissed her deeply. The hand that was on her hip glided to her stomach where their baby was growing inside. He lovingly grazed his hand over it as their tongues brushed together ever so gently before their lips broke apart. "You're all mine now, Mrs. Jones," he breathed with a smirk before he carefully brought her back up. Her cheeks were flushed with pink as she smiled cheekily.

"And you are mine Mr. Jones."

He took her hand in his and they started down the aisle, both of them grinning from ear to ear. 

Everyone congratulated them one by one before they gathered with the groomsmen and bridesmaids to have their pictures taken as the hors d'oeuvres were served to the guests in the reception hall that consisted of coconut shrimp and mini grilled cheese points with tomato soup shooters. And despite Emma finding out she was pregnant and the non-traditional pre-wedding morning they spent together, everything else went as planned. Robin and Belle gave them beautiful toasts before the main entrees were served, with the option of roasted chicken or seafood.

After they ate, Killian placed his hand over Emma's as they sliced the cake and picked up a piece, feeding it to one another. As she shoved the cake past his lips, he snagged her fingers, sucking the frosting off of them before she removed them. They both laughed as Killian wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist and placed a kiss to her lips, both of them making sure to get the frosting from the other's lips.

Then they had their first dance as husband and wife. They swayed to a slow song, wrapped in each other's arms, his tuxedo jacket had been removed earlier, and he whispered sweet things in her ear. 

"You've made me the happiest lad in the world, Emma. You have no idea how much I love you and our family."

She smiled against his skin. "I think I do."

When the song ended, people were waiting to dance with them. David, of course wanted a brother-sister dance as Regina danced with Killian and then Emma took turns dancing with Henry and Liam on her feet. She danced another song with Killian when Robin approached them.

"Mind if the best man cuts in mate?"

"Aye, not at all. As long as you don't steal her away for too long," Killian teased playfully as he winked at Emma and kissed her cheek, reluctantly letting her go.

"I promise I won't," he laughed. 

Emma rolled her eyes playfully as she took Robin's hand and placed her other one on his shoulder and they started dancing as Killian danced with the maid of honor.

"That was a great speech, Robin, thank you." It was similar to the one he gave at their engagement dinner. "I'm glad that Killian has a friend like you."

"Well, you were right, Killian's a good man and I'm glad he found you."

"Well, according to Killian, he has you to thank for that."

"Ah, yes, when Mary Margaret first told me about you, I knew you'd be a perfect fit him. So, you can just admit if it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't have found each other," he teased.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I already said thank you."

"Congratulations. I'm happy for the both of you. And Killian's a lucky man."

"Thank you."

"I'll give you back now, lass," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek and released her hand. "Oh and by the way... congratulations on the baby," he smirked.

Emma shot him a confused look. She and Killian hadn't told anyone yet. "How did you know?"

Robin shrugged. "I overheard you two talking," he said with a chuckle. "Plus, I saw how he stroked your stomach when he kissed you."

Emma put her hands on her hips as she smiled coyly. "You better not say anything."

Robin backed away as he made a gesture to his mouth. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"What was that about?" Killian asked as he stepped in to dance with his wife, taking her hand in his as he placed the other one on her waist.

"Nothing, he just knows I'm pregnant. He overheard us talking."

Killian sighed. "Bloody hell. So much for keeping it a secret for while."

"He won't say anything"

"Yeah, you're probably right. He knows I would kick his arse if he did."

Emma laughed as the song ended and both of them were too tired to dance any longer, so they went to join their sons at their table.

After the bouquet was tossed and Belle caught it, Killian pulled up a chair, calling all of the single men over. It was the one last thing they would do before they left for the hotel suite they had booked for the night. Emma stood in front of the chair and lifted her foot to the seat of it. Killian knelt before her, lifting up her foot and removed her white heel, setting it aside. He gave her a smirk before he grabbed the hem of her wedding dress. His blue eyes were full of mischief and as she gave him a questioning look, he ducked his head underneath her skirt.

Her breath caught in her throat, taken off guard as Killian moved up her leg until he reached her creamy thighs, his hot breath against her skin. Getting distracted from the task at hand, he took her flesh between his teeth, biting down playfully before he moved to her garter, tugging it down her leg with his teeth. It was white and frilly with blue ribbon laced through it as she lifted her foot so he could pull the garter over it. Killian took it and flung it in the air for the men to fight over and Will pushed them out of the way, making sure to catch it.

"I guess it's your turn," Emma teased Belle, causing her to blush. She and Will were still dating and were serious, but there was no talk of wedding bells yet. 

After Emma and Killian said goodbye to everyone and hugged and kissed their sons, they made their way outside to Killian's car. Their bags were packed for their wedding night and honeymoon. The next day they would be leaving for Paris, taking their sons with them because they decided they couldn't be without them for ten days.

 

* * *

 

Killian carried his bride into their honeymoon suite that night and captured her lips as he reached the large bed, laying her on top of it. He deposited their bags on the floor before he joined her. He settled on top of her as she grabbed the lapel of his buttoned-up shirt in her hands and kissed him. He groaned as her eager tongue met his. She couldn't believe that this man was her husband. It felt so surreal. Just two years ago, they were complete strangers and yet somehow there was a connection between them she had never felt with anyone before.

Killian released her lips, leaving them panting and wanting. Her mind was in a heavy haze of passion as his lips made their way across her jaw, pressing into her neck and his hand pulled the strap of the dress down her arm. She noticed his movements were quick and needy and as much as she wanted him, she wanted this night to last.

"In a hurry there, sailor?"

He growled against her skin as he spoke in between a trail of lustful kisses down her chest. "I've been watching you all day in this striking dress of yours, thinking how I can't wait to get it off of you."

She whimpered as he dove into the valley of her breasts and it was hard to do anything but act on her desire to have this man inside of her. She pushed his chest, rolling them over until she was on top of them and smashed her lips into his. He groaned as his tongue darted out, flicking her lips as his hands wandered down her body, her waist, her hips, her perfectly rounded ass, feeling the satin fabric underneath. Desire was pooling in her belly as they kissed deeply, her hands cupping his face. Unable to resist him any longer, she felt a desperate need to get his clothes off of him. She broke her lips from his and got off the bed, pulling him with her.

"Time to get me out of this dress," she managed, her breathing heavy as she looked into his eyes, dark and full of desire.

"As long as you're feeling up to it, love."

She looked him as though he were crazy. "I've never felt better. I was a little nauseous earlier but I'm good, believe me. What do you say, sailor?" 

He gave her a crooked grin as his hands snaked around to her back to unzip her dress. Her fingers worked at the buttons of his vest, their lips lingering over one another, staggered breathing hitting their skin. "If my wife insists,' he managed, trying to continue his task of pulling the zipper down. His pants were becoming very uncomfortable and tight around him as the dress slid down the soft curves of her body. He lost a breath as he took a moment to step back and take in her gorgeous form, his eyes spanning up and down as though he wanted to remember every fine detail. She was wearing a tiny, blue body-hugging lingerie top that reached just above her stomach and was laced down the front with white ribbon. He couldn't wait to untie it with his teeth. The fabric was sheer lace that did nothing to hide the pink nipples protruding underneath. His eyes continued downward over her stomach and reached her matching panties. 

"God, you're ravishing," he breathed, his voice strangled as he moved in closer, his hands aching to touch every inch of her skin. Her covered breasts filled his palms as he gently squeezed and caressed the soft weight, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. She had managed to unbutton his vest and shirt and he helped her remove them as she stepped out of her dress. She reached for the hem of his pants, unzipping them but he pulled her away from the task as his hands went to her luscious ass cheeks and lifted her to the bed, joining her.

They were kneeling in front of one another as he pulled his hard shaft from the clothing and let her take him in hand, giving him a few strokes before they moved in closer. He parted her legs as his eyes never left hers and his fingers slipped underneath the material that was now soaked with her wonderful arousal. They both groaned as his fingers slipped into her wet folds and his cock twitched in utter anticipation. He moved his fingers in and out of her, coating them in her cream as she guided his stiff, throbbing length to her entrance.

Normally he would he put his desires aside and use his tongue to overwhelm her with pleasure, but he was driven mad with the need to be inside of her, it was unbearable. He removed his hand and pushed the fabric away before he pressed his fingers into her hips and he gave a few light thrusts, slowly entering the soft, velvety walls that surrounded him. She removed her hand, clutching onto his shoulders, allowing him to completely fill her up with his demanding cock as he bucked his hips, tugging her to him as he did. Their swollen, red lips were lingering, almost touching as they moaned, their breathing becoming harsh and ragged against each other. One of his hands reached for her breasts underneath the lace as he drove into her. 

He gave her a particularly hard thrust that had her screaming out in pleasure, stars bursting from her eyes. He bit down on her shoulder, pulling her skin between his teeth as her walls tightened and clenched around him, taking him down with her. Their movements ceased and they collapsed into each other, trying to catch their breaths. They slowly were brought down from their high before he was bringing her to her back.

He got off the bed, removing his pants and the rest of his clothing before he came back to his bride, settling in between her legs. Her eyes were soft and glowing, a smile pulling at her lips as he admired her. He pressed a kiss to her lips before he lowered his mouth to her lingerie top. Her gorgeous breasts were swelling from the tight fabric as he took the end of the ribbon between his teeth, undoing the bow and tugged on it with purpose. Once it was loosened, she arched her back to allow him to rip the lace from her body, tossing it to the floor. He pulled her panties from her long legs, letting them join the other clothing.

Without hesitation, she wrapped her legs around him and he entered again and this time it was slow and tender, relishing the feel of her soft center surrounding him. He took a breast in his mouth, teasing and sucking in her nipple, causing relentless moans from above. Her hand cradled his head, her fingers threading through his locks of hair. When he released her breasts, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Their lips were lingering over each others' ear, a string of moans spilling out as he clutched onto her hand, his fingers entangling into hers. He rocked into his wife, pulling her into spiraling, mind-blowing pleasure that had them both shuddering and releasing their essence into one another. They panted for air, both of them spent and sated, but he found himself wanting more.

His lips leaned in, whispering into her ear. "I'm not finished with you yet, love. I want to lick my wife with my tongue until she comes in my mouth... how does that sound?"

She moaned and bucked her hips into his touch, arousal taking over her body once again. "Please..."

She was dizzy with pleasure as he rolled them over and flipped her around so he was laying on the bed with her back to him as he grabbed her thighs, pulling her to his face. She was straddling his mouth as she lowered herself over his body until her hands were pressed into the mattress, holding herself up. He nuzzled her entrance with his nose, rubbing her clit in an achingly, slow manner that had her begging and pleading for more.

"Killian..."

Her juices were spilling over his fingers as he pressed a wet kiss to her thigh. His teeth scraped along her skin as he nibbled and sucked that same spot, making her cry out above him. His tongue and fingers teased her opening before swiping her slit and diving in, taking in her hot flesh in his hungry mouth. She spread her legs further apart and rolled her hips, letting his tongue take her deeper. He groaned as he tasted a mixture of his salty cum and her sweet, tangy nectar and nibbled, his teeth scraping gently against her as her hands clenched onto the blanket of the bed. He grabbed her thighs, pressing her into him, giving broad strokes with his tongue.

She bit her bottom lip as she saw his straining erection, aching to be touched and she decided to take him in her hands, her fingers wrapping around his slippery, delicious length. He groaned against her as she worked her hand up and down his shaft and the sound sent skin-tingling vibrations through her body. Her mouth lowered, licking the pre-cum from his slit before her lips wrapped around the velvety head. Slowing devouring him inch by inch, she could taste herself on him as he continued to prod and eat into her. She picked up the pace and they were both bucking their hips into the others' ministrations, their movements and sounds while their faces were buried in each other spurred them on even further.

Her mouth felt incredible and he found it difficult to focus on the aching flesh between his teeth, but somehow he managed. Struggling to keep up with her tempo, he drew her hard nub in his mouth, sucking her in sweet torture. She was soon a crumbling, shattering mess above him, her body writhing as he brought her to the edge of release. She rode his tongue as her muscles clenched, surrendering her body completely. Her moans were muffled by the cock in her mouth as she came in his mouth, triggering his own orgasm.

He groaned against her bundle of nerves, making her unbelievably weak but somehow she still managed to stroke and suck him until he was rewarding her with his cum as it spurted in her mouth. He kissed her thighs as she sucked any remnants of his orgasm from his tip before she collapsed into him. They were panting heavily, chests heaving in long and uneven rhythms as he rested his hands on her bottom. When they were finally able to move again and gather themselves, she turned around and they covered themselves in blankets and she rested her head on his chest as his arm curled around her shoulder. She pressed loving kisses to his chest as her fingers traced the muscles in his stomach. He stroked her disheveled locks as he kissed the crown of her head.

"Is it just me or does the sex seem better since we're married?" he asked in a raspy voice

A satisfied grin spread across her lips. "I think it gets better and better every time."

"I don't know, love, I can't imagine how it could be better than that. And that lingerie of yours... God, you're so irresistible and tempting, it's almost sinful."

"It was actually a gift from Belle... from my bachelorette party."

He chuckled. "Really? I would have never guessed that someone as sweet as Belle would give you a gift like that."

Her strangled laugh was muffled into his skin as she spoke. "That's nothing. You should see what Mary Margaret got us."

Killian's interest was peaked as he looked at her, arching a questioning brow. "Do tell, love."

"How about I just show you, later after we get our strength back?"

"Okay, love. I'll let you rest for now, but don't think I won't be ravishing you again later."

"Mmm, sounds good to me," she said in a sleepy voice as she closed her eyes. She snuggled closer to him and before she surrendered completely to sleep, Killian mumbled in her ear as he rubbed her belly in a soothing manner that had her purring.

"I love you, Mrs. Jones. I'm so happy you're my wife."

She gathered every ounce of strength she had and lifted her head to kiss his lips. "And I love you Mr. Jones. I'm glad to have you as my husband." 

Killian closed his heavy eyelids and held her closer as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Meanwhile, his heart swelled in his chest as he looked forward to spending his future with her and their sons and the new addition to their family.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sad to say that this is the last chapter. Thank you for reading and for your support and all of you who left kudos and comments! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And for those of you who are interested, I will be updating Sweet Salutations again soon.

The winter evening air sent a chill through Killian as he stepped through the gate in front of his home. The soft snowflakes gently fell, leaving a sheet of snow covering the ground. It had been a long day of sales seminars and he was looking forward to relaxing at home with his wife. Two months after they were married, he had surprised her with her dream home. It was two hours from Boston, nestled in a small country town that wasn't too far from the ocean where he took the boys out in their yacht that summer. The property had a small stable and they were hoping to fill it with a couple of horses in the spring.

Killian walked up the porch steps and opened the door, stepping into the dark room, which was odd to him, since it was only 7:30. Perhaps Henry and Liam had worn Emma out for the day. Taking care of two almost four-year old boys was not an easy task, especially for a woman who was nearly nine months pregnant.

Just as Killian switched on the light, it occurred to him what he had walked into and sure enough, he was right. It was his thirtieth birthday, after all.

"Surprise!"

He found him surrounded by all of his friends and family. Robin and Regina and Roland as well as David and Mary Margaret, Emily and Will and Belle, who were greeting him and wishing him happy birthday. There were balloons and a banner and cake on the table as his sons were running up to him for a hug. Killian knelt down and opened his arms, drawing them in for a bear hug.

"Happy birthday, papa!" they both shouted as Killian chuckled and kissed their cheeks.

As he stood back up, his eyes lifted slowly. Standing in front of him was his glowing, blonde goddess, carrying his baby in her belly. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were warm with love.

"Happy birthday, babe." He gently placed his hands on her stomach and leaned in to kiss her lips. He was aching to be able to properly hold her in his arms again. Soon enough, he would get that chance. They would get to meet their wee one in two weeks, the day after Christmas. They were not sad that there was the possibility of spending Christmas in the hospital this year. What greater gift than their baby was there anyway? And they were well prepared for whenever their little princess decided to honor them with her presence. Her car seat was ready for her in their new SUV and David, Robin and Killian had finished the nursery a month ago, decorating it in pink and white.

"Thank you, love. You really shouldn't have gone through this trouble. You should be resting."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully as she turned and he followed her to the dining room table, where his cake was and she picked up a knife to cut it. She had made him a Black Forest cake with whipped cream frosting and cherries because she knew it was his favorite. "I know but I wanted to. It's your birthday and I wanted to do something special, especially  since its your thirtieth."

Killian smirked at that as he came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Well, love, you know you don't have to do anything fancy to make me happy on my birthday. As far as I can recall, my last two birthdays were pretty memorable."

Emma blushed, a shiver sent down her spine as she managed to put a slice of cake on a small plate and handed it to him.

"Too bad I'm too big to do that this year," she teased, remembering fondly. She had surprised him by letting him take her in an unexpected and unexplored territory in the bedroom the last two years and would forever be his two favorite birthdays, apart from today.

Killian picked up the fork and took a piece in his mouth, licking the frosting and cherries off his lips, a low moan escaping him from both the taste and the subject they were speaking of.

"I guess you'll have to make it up to me after you have our little lassie." She smiled as she started to serve more slices of cake when Killian put his plate down to stop her. "Let me do that, sweetheart. You should sit and relax."

"Uh-uh you are the birthday boy." She shook her head and slapped his hand away.

"Here, let me," Mary Margaret offered as she came up and took the knife from her. "Killian, why don't you sit with your wife. I got this."

Emma was too tired to argue as Killian extended his hand for her to take. She slipped her hand in his and let him lead her to the couch in the family room. As she sat down, she held her stomach. She had been experiencing small contractions earlier but she didn't think much of it. But now the pain was increasing in intensity and length.

"Love? You alright?" There was concern in her husband's eyes as he put his hands on her belly. She nodded her head as she let out a deep exhale. He leaned down and kissed her belly. "Can't wait to meet you little lass," he cooed to her belly. Emma smiled, trying to bite back the pain coursing through her.

The boys came in the room and ran up to Emma. "Mama, are you okay?" Henry asked her, a set of worried blue and green eyes staring at her.

She smiled as she took their hands. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Little lads, why don't you go get some cake so Mommy can rest, aye?"

"Okay." Liam and Henry both gave her a kiss on the cheek before they released her hand and ran into the other room.

Another sharp pain rippled through her, far worse than the previous ones, causing her to groan. Killian looked at his wife and took her hand. "Is our baby girl ready to meet us, love?"

Her eyes lifted up to meet his gaze, nodding her head. "I think she is," she managed. She knew that familiar pain from when she was in labor with Henry.

"Okay," he breathed, a hint of excitement and urgency in his tone. He reluctantly let go of her hand as he got up. "Let me get some help. Be right back, love." He hated to leave her, but he didn't want to draw everyone into the room by yelling for someone. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate an eruption of excitement that would occur if they found out.

She nodded as she continued to hold her belly tightly. "Hurry," she called as he quickly ran outside of the room and came back in record time with Robin and David. "Will you help her up while I get her bag?" Killian asked them.

They nodded and each took her hand as Killian ran upstairs to get her bag. Emma pulled herself up, Robin and David swinging each arm over their shoulder. "How are you hanging in there, sis?"

Emma scowled at him, slightly hunched over as they moved towards the door. "Just peachy," she replied sarcastically.

Robin gave a light chuckle just as Killian came down the stairs, rushing to her side again.

"Robin, could you start the car?" Killian asked as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys.

"Sure thing." Robin transferred Emma's hand to Killian and took the keys, opening the front door. He curled his arm around her waist, securely holding on to his wife.

"David, will you-"

"Don't worry," David interrupted. "Mary Margaret and I will take Liam and Henry and wait for your phone call to bring them to the hospital."

They had discussed the plan many times before this, but Killian wanted to make sure that Emma's only worry for the time being was bringing their lassie safely into this world. "Thank you." Killian nodded as he helped Emma out the door. "Ready to meet our little love?" he asked her as he pressed his lips to her temple.

She managed a weak smile as they walked down the porch steps. "Definitely. I can't wait until we can hold her."

"Me too, love. Me too."

He got her to the car and Robin opened the door for her. "I'll get Regina and we'll be right behind you," he told them before he shut the door and went inside.

Killian took Emma's hand as her contractions started coming quicker and less further apart. Even though she went through this with Henry, she was no more used to the pain. Although, she wasn't as scared with Killian by her side.

He pulled out of the driveway, heading to the hospital as quickly as possible without endangering his wife and daughter. When they arrived, he had never moved more quickly than he did right then. He helped her out of the car and into the hospital.

It wasn't much longer after they arrived when her water broke and they were strolling her into the delivery room two hours later. Her first birth was much longer but this time, their daughter was in a hurry to leave her mother's womb and meet her parents.

"Just breathe, love. I got you." Killian was changed into scrubs and a cap and mask as he stood at her side and threaded his fingers into hers, whispering words of encouragement and support. She gripped him tightly as she screamed in pain, lunging and pushing over and over again.

It was ten minutes until midnight when the small cries filled the room. Emma collapsed, sweat coating her forehead as she and Killian waited anxiously for the doctor to cut the cord and clean her off. Killian kissed Emma's temple and stroked her hair with a smile, his eyes already glistening with the threat of tears as his daughter let out a strangled wail.

"Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl."

The nurse had wrapped the small lass in a blanket before easing her into her mother's arms. Her crying ceased and her tiny fingers curled into fists as she stirred in Emma's arms. A tear slipped down Emma's cheek as a warm smile graced her lips. Killian's heart swelled in his chest from seeing his daughter up close for the first time.

"Hi. I'm your mama," Emma whispered softly as she looked into the blue eyes that matched her husband's. Her tiny arms stretched out, hands opening to greet them.

"She's beautiful," she breathed as she reached to gently grab her hand.

"Aye. Strikingly beautiful like her mother," Killian smiled.

Emma had to tear her eyes away to look at the clock on the wall and then back to her husband. "How about this for a birthday gift?"

His lips pulled into a wide grin. "You really went all out, sweetheart. She's a precious gift indeed."

Emma laughed weakly. "I tried. Would you like to hold your daughter?"

His eyes lit up as he nodded.

"This is your daddy. He's an amazing one so don't forget that." Emma adjusted her position as she carefully transferred their daughter to him. Killian thought he had loved his daughter long before she was born but he could have never known exactly how much until he held her in his arms in that very moment. A tear had finally escaped his eyes as he flashed her a charming grin.

"Hello there little princess." His voice was strangled as he gently raised her to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Emma watched her husband's interaction with their daughter. She would certainly never tire from seeing him with a baby, but their daughter nonetheless was something picturesque. 

"Do you think her name fits her?" he asked, pulling her out of her trance. They had thrown some names around a few months ago and couldn't decide who's mother they should name her after (both were very old-fashioned and neither were very suitable for a baby) so they eventually settled on one that was meaningful to Emma and Killian and their relationship.

"Yeah, it does... Lela Robyn Jones." They chose Lela because it meant faithfulness and loyalty and they also named her after the person responsible for how they met.

"Lela, you are going to be a spoiled little princess," she laughed.

"Aye. And I can promise you one thing, little love. You're mother and I will never abandon you." He looked at his wife who was nodding in agreement.

"Never. So you better get used to being smothered with love and kisses."

Lela's small mouth opened into a smile and Killian's heart melted instantly. He knew he would go to the end of the world to make sure his daughter was always this happy.

 

* * *

 

Killian never left his wife's side all night while she rested. The next morning, after their daughter was breastfed and Emma had gained some of her strength back, Killian went out into the waiting room where everyone from the party was anxiously awaiting. They all agreed to let Henry and Liam visit first and Killian had his sons wash their hands before he led them into Emma's room. The boys sat on the bed and they looked at their new sister in awe as Killian held her in his arms, kneeling in front of them.

"Lads, this is your sister, Lela."

"Hi, Lela." They both reached out for her with an excited smile. "Can we hold her?" Henry asked.

"Aye, but you have to be extra careful with the wee lass's head. Come sit in the chairs."

They both complied and Killian carefully transferred Lela to Henry and made sure his son cradled her head in his hold. "Now, you have to promise to take care of your little sister, got it lads?"

They both nodded as Henry smiled and let her wrap her tiny hand around his finger.  
"Promise, daddy."

Emma watched her son holding her daughter and she felt tears stinging her eyes again as Killian sat by her side and took her hand in his.

"Liam, isn't our sister the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?" Henry asked his brother.

Liam nodded. "Aye. She's a pretty little lass." He leaned over offering his finger to her other hand and Killian and Emma both watched their sons proudly as they spoke to their little sister in soothing voices and admired her as though she were the most fascinating thing they had ever laid eyes on.

"It's my turn to hold our sister," Liam begged, holding out his arms. Killian stood up and picked Lela up, placing her in Liam's arms before returning to his wife. Liam's blue eyes lit up as he cradled his sister in his arms. He was definitely Killian's son. Thick, dark hair parted to one side, tiny dimples in his cheeks. He bared a close resemblance to how Killian looked at that age. Liam lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't you worry, Lela, Henry and I will take good care of you."

Killian and Emma were both amazed by how quickly Henry and Liam warmed up to her. They thought their sons wouldn't be happy about bringing a baby into their home, especially since she came from both Emma and Killian, but they welcomed her with open arms.

Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulder, kissing her lips, both of them in happy tears. "I love you, Emma... and our beautiful family," he breathed as he nuzzled her nose with his. She brushed her tear-stained cheek against his.

"Me too... love you so much."

She couldn't even believe how her life had changed in the last three years. And surrounding her was proof of everything she and Killian had worked for; building a family together that was forever unbreakable.

 

* * *

 

**Seven years later...**

"Bye, sis. Call me when you guys get home so I know you've made it there safely."

Emma rolled her eyes at her brother as she smiled. "I will." She gave him a hug before Killian took his turn, pulling his brother-in-law into a fierce hug, giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"Take it easy, mate."

"Bye, Killian. Get them home safely."

"Will do."

Emma hugged Mary Margaret and Emily before they went to their car, where the rest of their family was buckled in and waiting for them. Even though they were only a two-hour drive away, it was always hard to say goodbye.

The ground was still wet from the snow that had melted recently and spring was in the air as they made their way home from Boston. They had spent two days there for Easter and were ready to be back home.

"Mommy, I gotta go to the bathroom," Lela whined. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head, her big blue eyes bright as she sat in between her older brothers.

"I'm thirsty," Henry complained.

"And I'm hungry," Liam added.

"Liam, you just ate breakfast two hours ago and Lela, I told you to use the bathroom before we left so we didn't have to make any stops," Emma reminded them as she turned to look at them from the passenger's seat.

"We have to stop anyway, love. The tank is empty." Emma looked at her husband, confused. "I thought you put gas in it last night?"

A guilty look came across his features. "I was going to but I forgot."

"Okay, then the gas station it is."

Killian pulled into the first one they saw and stopped in front of a gas pump.

"Why don't you take the kids in and I'll get gas?" Emma suggested as they each undid their seat buckle.

"Alright," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "We'll be right back. Come on sailors, lets go."

The three of them scrambled to get out of the backseat as Emma and Killian followed behind them. 

"Henry, will you hold your sister's hand crossing the lot and take her to the bathroom?"

"Sure thing, mom! Take my hand, Lela," Henry told his sister and took her hand as Liam got on the other side, taking her other hand.

"Mine, too, lass. And watch for cars. You can never be too careful crossing," Liam told her.

Lela rolled her eyes. "I can cross by myself," she grumbled but started taking off with them anyway as Emma and Killian admired them.

"Always stubborn like her mother," Killian teased.

Emma gave him a light swat on the shoulder as she flashed him a sarcastic smile. 

"What do you think? Did we do a fine job raising them or what?" he boasted proudly. Emma curled her arms around the back of his neck as she replied. "I'd say so."

She kissed his lips and her heart fluttered as he put his hands on her hips. She was still as attracted to him as the day they met and even more in love with him than when she first fell for him.

"Be right back, sweetheart," he said as he reluctantly let her go and ran after their little ones.

She turned around to grab her purse from the car, pulling her bankcard out to stick in the machine. Removing the nozzle from the pump, she unscrewed the gas cap and slid it in, releasing the gas into the tank.  

"Emma?"

Her gaze lifted at the sound of her name and she looked over to the pump next to the one she was at. Her face went white and her eyes blew wide when she realized it was Neal. She quickly turned back to her task, hoping he would go away if she didn't acknowledge him. 

Unfortunately for her, it didn't work and he walked over to her. "Come on, you can't pretend you don't know me. We were married, remember?"

"Vaguely," she mumbled.

"It's been a long time."

Emma finally surrendered and looked up at him and what she saw made her smile a bit. He looked sad and broken, much like how he left her ten years ago, she could tell by staring into his eyes.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great, actually. I've never more happy in my life."

He gave her a weak smile. "That's great. I'm glad."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was this some sort of cruel joke?

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Neal let out a long sigh. "You have no idea how much I regret letting you go, Emma. I'm a complete mess."

"What happened to Tamara?" she asked curiously.

He looked shamefully at the ground. "She left me and took our daughter with her and I lost my job on top of that. But, I'm hoping to turn things around. I finally reunited with my father and he and his wife, Milah are letting me stay at their house until I get back on my feet, because they're barely there anyway... always traveling."

"Oh..."

He scratched his head. "It's okay, I deserved it. I treated you horribly and I don't know why you stayed with me as long as you did. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry," he said earnestly.

"I'm not," she stated.

He looked at her, confused.

"To be perfectly honest, you cheating on me was the best thing that ever happened to me. If you hadn't, I would have just been unhappy and misberable. But, I'm not. I have a husband who adores me and treats me how I deserve to be treated and I have three amazing children who I would not trade for anything in this world. So really I should be thanking you."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing good Emma. I really am."

"Thank you."

"And Henry, how is he doing?"

"He's... he's growing so fast. And he's smart and kind and just everything a mother could ask for."

"That's great. Did you tell him about me?"

"Yeah, I did. I didn't want to lie to him. But I just told him you left us."

His eyes wandered toward the station. "Is that him?"

Emma looked over to see her family walking out and she panicked a bit. She was afraid if Henry met him and got attached, Neal would just let him down eventually.

"Yeah, it is." She replied because it was obvious that he was Neal's son based on the physical resemblance. Her eyes came back to look at him and before she could say anything more, Neal was gone. He was already in his car, pulling away when Killian approached, his arm around Henry's shoulder as he playfully ruffled the boy's hair, both of them laughing. Emma smiled at the sight. Liam was holding Lela's hand beside them, carrying a bag of snacks in his other one.

"Who were you talking to, love?" Killian inquired as Liam opened the door for his sister and Henry went around to get in on the other side.

"Ummm... I'll tell you later. Let's just go home." She smiled and put her arms around his waist, kissing his lips.

When they were all in the car and buckled up, they headed home, bringing in their bags when they got there. 

Later that night, Emma told Killian about her encounter with Neal, but neither of them were worried. Even after Emma told Henry that she would not deny him if he ever wanted to meet Neal, he made it clear that he was not interested. Killian was his father in Henry's eyes and he didn't want anything to change.

Killian pulled Emma closer to him and kissed her forehead as they laid in bed. "I do have to say, it's odd that my ex-wife is your ex-husband's step-mother," Killian chuckled.

"Yeah, not something I want to think too much about." She laughed and rested her head on his chest. "I only want to think about us and our family."

"Agreed, love. Agreed."

He peered down at her and lifted her chin with his finger. "I'd take this family over any other. You and the kids are my whole world," he spoke, his eyes and voice both soft and gentle.

"Mine too." He rested her hand on his bare chest, running her fingers through his hair. "But now that we're alone for a moment..." She leaned in closer until their lips almost touched.

Killian raised a brow, very much intrigued. They certainly didn't get a whole lot of alone time with three children running around the house.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

There was a bit of mischief in her smile as her lips lingered over his. "Let me show you." She looked deeply into his blue depths and moved in, pressing her lips into his. Their mouths parted as he cupped her jaw in his hands. His heart was fluttering as his nose brushed against hers. Even after ten years, she still made his heart race and his breathing ragged. She still had same effect on him since the day they met. 

He grabbed her hip, pulling her against him as she swallowed his groan. As his hand slid under her tank top and up her back, they heard the bedroom door open.

"Mama, Papa, can I sleep in here?"

Killian and Emma laughed against each other's lips.

"What do you think, love?" He asked as he pulled away from his wife.

"Sure, why not? The moment's already gone, anyway," she teased.

"Come on, little lass." He patted a spot in between him and Emma.

"Yay!" Lela ran and jumped onto the bed, quickly crawling to claim her spot. Emma and Killian put their arms around her, pinning her in the middle. 

"Night Papa. Night Mama."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Emma murmured as she closed her eyes and rested her chin on the crown Lela's head.

"Sweet dreams, princess." Killian kissed his daughter's cheek and snuggled closer to her. 

As the three of them drifted off to sleep, the door opened again. 

"Not fair. Why does she get to sleep in your bed?" Liam asked as he and Henry entered the room.

Emma smiled and sighed. "Come on. We'll squeeze you two in. The bed was big, but not quite enough to accommodate five people, but somehow they managed. Killian pulled his daughter onto him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and Liam and Henry settled on either side of Emma, putting their arms around her, swatting the other one away. 

Killian chuckled. "Our boys are eleven years old and they still fight for your affections," he said to Emma. 

"Well, I'll take it for as long as it lasts. Soon they'll be too embarrassed to hug their mom."

"We would never," Liam argued. "Love you mom."

"Love you too," Henry told her.

"I love both of you. Now how about we get some sleep?"

"Agreed, love."

The children closed their eyes as Emma looked at Killian. "So much for alone time," he murmured playfully. 

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to settle for mental handshakes," she quipped.

He smirked at that, remembering very fondly of their first encounter and how mental handshakes turned into much more than he could have ever imagined.

"What are you two talking about?" Lela asked.

"Nothing," Killian replied. "Now go to sleep, little love."

He looked back at his wife and decided he would take a lifetime full of moments like this. 

Emma's green eyes were glowing at him as a soft smile pulled her lips. Ten years ago, she never would have imagined that after everything, she'd be getting her fairytale ending after all.


End file.
